


You Will Be Mine

by googlycat, unknown_knowns



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BDSM, Bad Parenting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Collars, Degradation, Discipline, Dom!Chloe, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Foot Fetish, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, Heavy Foot Fetish, Here we go, Humiliation, In Public, Kink is globalized, Leather, Master/Servant, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Sub & Clothed Dom, Nudity, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Paddling, Pinching, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Servants, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Situational Humiliation, Slavery, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Spanking, Stripping, Total Power Exchange, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Degradation, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Whipping, dom!Victoria, like half relationship half kink stuff, slave!Max, slave!Rachel, somewhat pwp-y but not really, the entire society is kinky, there's like a lot of kinks okay, yeah so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 55,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/googlycat/pseuds/googlycat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown_knowns/pseuds/unknown_knowns
Summary: There is no love lost between Victoria Chase and Rachel Amber.So when the universe apparently decides that they are soulmates, neither know quite how to process it.But there's a kink in the road: Rachel isn't just Victoria's soulmate, she's herfull-time sex slave.Of course, they don't agree on what that means, but Victoria is the one with all the cards.It's complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it's no secret that I've been wanting to write Amberchase for a long time, especially in a BDSM fic. Getting these two to fuck at some point is not hard, but getting a relationship is ... considerably more difficult, due to their unique personality quirks and flaws and shared poor communication skills.
> 
> Enter in [soulmates au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281859/chapters/35451204), which is an incredibly convenient excuse to force these two into a relationship, and is basically the only reason this fic exists.
> 
> The consent angle is very dubious here, since Rachel does agree to the relationship, but society effectively forces her into it. The consent is there, though, and the problem isn't really the sex, which they both enjoy, but the relationship surrounding it. For those reasons, I've decided not to mark this as non-con, but would understand if you still choose to not read it.
> 
> Due to the nature of the fic, I won't be giving specific content notices per chapter, since, well, the kink is constant, in like, every chapter.
> 
> Also, in case it needs to be said: this is not healthy BDSM, and the point of the fic is getting there. Stay safe, kids.
> 
> ~ unknown_knowns
> 
>  
> 
> Yoink.
> 
> My notes now.
> 
> As you can see, the leading writer is unknown_knowns and not me. That means that everything is written in their style, and the actual buttons were clicklacked into text by their fingers. However, everything that your eyes would be getting off to exists only after passing through the lenses of both of our minds, which worked and will work hard on fanfictifying this beautifully kinky story. 
> 
> Yes. Fanfictifying. I'm a professional writer, it's a word. 
> 
> The original draft is a roleplay thread - written by both of us, 50/50, in turns. The roleplay is still in progress, and the good news for you are that most of the story is actually already written, and everything that isn't is already thoroughly outlined, meaning that the written content just needs to be edited into a fanfic, or fanfictified.
> 
> So it's a word. See? I made up nothing.
> 
> Daily cat facts aside, if you're familiar with my other work, this one is not a part of the same universe, and has distinctly different world rules. The two works are completely separate, and the only things they have in common are the soulmate premise itself, and the discord link down below (I mean what). 
> 
> Enjoy, my dudes.
> 
> ~googlycat
> 
>    
> Feel free to leave comments, and we'll try to respond to each and everyone of them.

To say this day had taken quite a few twists and turns was an understatement.

Rachel Amber regrettably stood in front of Victoria Chase’s door, in front of her dorm, eyes low to the floor and arms crossed.

She’d just come back from a long afternoon spent with Max Caulfield and Chloe Price, where one such twist and turn was talked over in detail, and much weed consumed and snuggles had.

Her now-petulance was well-deserved, though, for several reasons; she was about to knock on this door and ostensibly surrender herself to probably her least favorite person on campus, and that privilege was not one she was either looking forward to or knew how to really digest internally.

But …

She sighed, uncrossing her arms and pulling the sleeve of her shirt back so as to look at her wrist, under her arm.

The writing was clear.

 

_Victoria Chase_

_Owner of a full-time slave_

Her soulmate, apparently.

Not Chloe, not Max, not even Nathan or any of the people she might consider a friend, anyone she might consider a potential romantic partner – Victoria.

The cold-hearted bitch who could barely say two words to her without getting smug and self-satisfied.

But Rachel had no choice.

 

She was, legally speaking, Victoria’s property now, and trying to run away or fight this would just result in the wrath and uncaring enforcement from the police.

So – escape wasn’t an option.

Her only choice, really, was acceptance, and Rachel did accept it, but still, she thought she could temper it, somehow.

She’d have to talk to Victoria and get some concessions out of her, since there was a lot of leeway in how a ‘full time slave’ could be treated, and while she didn’t expect mercy out of Victoria, she _did_ expect her to appreciate some cold logic on the subject.

Victoria was many things, most of which weren’t good, but she wasn’t an idiot, and she wouldn’t want to do something that ruined _both_ of their lives.

… hopefully.

Rachel shook her head, cleared her mind, and knocked on Victoria’s door, face very serious and stone-like as a contrast from her usual amicable appearance.

 

Victoria opened the door nearly immediately.

When their eyes met, Rachel found herself hoping despite everything that Victoria could see the humanity she was looking at, and not the slave that she now was.

But that hope was dashed before it even had really time to grow.

Victoria’s arms crossed in her typical power pose.

Her lips curled.

That self-satisfied smugness was completely untampered by the assignment.

Rachel thought to speak first, but she was momentarily distracted by trying to gauge Victoria’s mood, so Victoria’s words came first.

“Finally. In, slave. We have much to do.”

As though there was any ambiguity in her tone or words.

In, slave.

Victoria didn’t even use her name.

Fuck.

Her tone was commanding – somewhat excitingly so – but cold and unyielding – worryingly so.

Rachel had to do – something.

Try and set the tone, or maybe – salvage a situation.

“Victoria, we _need_ to talk, like –“

Victoria’s face contorted into a frown.

“- _**in**_.”

Rachel hesitated, but realized she needed to pick her battles, if Victoria was tripping on her new-found authority and power.

So regretfully, she walked into Victoria’s room – and it was a room she had been in a few times before, never on good terms, but certainly terms no worse than now.

And it seemed Victoria had been quite busy since the reveal; her normal perfectly tidy room was littered with objects of sex; dildoes, whips, ropes and restraints, her bed was unmade and messy, her desk heavy with random papers that seemed to have sketches and drawings on them.

Rachel crossed her arms and tried to stay strong as Victoria closed the door behind her.

“I’m not resisting. I’ll do what you want, just – let’s have a quick talk before it?”

Rachel’s eyes went back to Victoria, and Victoria’s cold gaze and worrying frown hadn’t gone anywhere in the preceding moments, and if anything, only got worse.

But the diplomatic tone seemed to make Victoria consider, past that gut reaction, and her face evened out to something more neutral.

“Ugh. Whatever. You’re a slave and it’s inevitable, but say your words.”

She went and sat down on her bed, looking carefully at Rachel.

Rachel breathed an internal sigh of relief, since it meant Victoria wasn’t _completely_ unreasonable, which was a good enough start, even with the harshness earlier.

She collected all of her thoughts up – the battleplan she had discussed with her friends earlier – and tried to make it as voluble as possible, since who even knows when she might get another chance like this to set expectations.

“Yeah – yeah, I know that. Trust me. I’ve been thinking a lot about it.”

Rachel crossed her arms, too, walking towards the bed to stand in front of Victoria.

“And – there’s no two ways about it, Victoria. We don’t like each other. We never did and I’m doubtful we ever will. This – soulmate thing – is some kind of mistake. I don’t know.”

She uncrossed her arms.

Victoria scoffed and shook her head.

“God doesn’t make mistakes, slave. Though she does work in … mysterious ways, sometimes.”

Rachel shrugged.

“Who even knows. All I’m saying is – let’s minimize the amount of this we have to do. We have separate lives and there’s no good reason to change that.”

Victoria hummed flatly.

She wasn’t immediately rejecting it, which was a much-needed shred of hope, so Rachel thought she might be able to seal the deal.

She smiled, even if it was completely unauthentic, and only meant to make this more affable, though little did she know Victoria resented the plasticity.

“You want someone to fuck and eat you out whenever? Fine. You want to parade me around campus naked? Fine. I’ll do whatever slave-y shit you want just – let’s not overcomplicate this. We don’t even _want_ to spend time with each other, let alone have to deal with a relationship.”

Victoria’s eyes went away and the thought on her face was clear.

Another good sign.

Frankly, it was pretty logical to Rachel, and she didn’t see why Victoria would even want to disagree.

This was basically the best of both worlds: they got someone to fuck, while they found someone to love elsewhere.

And it’s not like Rachel would never enjoy some of the kinks and sex stuff.

Victoria didn’t take too long to consider, though, soon sighing.

“I understand what you’re saying, slave.”

Her eyes went back to Rachel.

“And I – admit, this assignment - is … unideal. For a variety of reasons.”

She shook her head.

“But it is what it is. These things happen for a reason, and there’s a reason it says ‘full-time’. That’s the only way either of us will ever find true happiness. So – no. We can’t just pay lip service to that.”

At least there was some sort of logic to Victoria’s point of view that Rachel could engage with, instead of her just flatly refusing and telling her to deal with it anyway because she was a slave and Victoria technically had full legal authority over her.

Rachel could … work with this.

She remained optimistic.

“Yeah but – full-time doesn’t mean –“

Victoria grunted in frustration.

“ _Enough_.”

Rachel frowned, but went quiet.

Victoria returned the expression.

“You’ve said your piece. I acknowledged it, but disagree. You will obey now, like you said you would.”

Rachel kept her frown.

This wasn't much of a talk.

"I said I would obey  _after_ we finished talking, not  _before_ and -"

Victoria shook her head.

"- I decide when our talks are over. And this one is done. Obey."

Ugh.

Rachel hated how entitled and brash Victoria was, even if it was all technically true.

It wouldn't be so hard to keep talking about this and make sure Rachel was on the same page but Victoria did the bare minimum she possibly could just to get Rachel to be pliant.

Rachel had a real point here.

Full-time didn't have to mean this super strict thing Victoria thought it was.

She didn't like just being silenced and ignored, especially when Victoria showed her that they could actually kind of talk.

When Victoria wanted to, anyway.

Rachel kept her frown.

"You're making this way more difficult than it needs to be, Victoria. But -- fine."

Victoria rolled her eyes.

“Strip and kneel in front of me, slave. I’ve already worked out the rules of your new, true life. We shall go over them.”

Fuck.

Victoria was going all-in on this immediately which – wasn’t too surprising, given she was Victoria and Rachel was a slave now – but, ugh.

Once again, everything was just so brash and fast without making sure Rachel was on board.

Which Victoria didn't  _have_ to do, legally, but it sure would make this all go by more smoothly, but Victoria just didn't seem to care.

Hell, getting naked wasn't even a big deal, and neither was kneeling, and if they just worked their way into her submission, Rachel probably wouldn't even mind it.

But - no. Rules and all, five seconds after Rachel agrees to this.

Ugh.

“ _Now_ , slave.”

That almost inspired a shiver in Rachel, a pang of excitement, since mechanically, Victoria did have quite a commanding tone when she wanted it, and Rachel’s body apparently responded to it.

And the fact that it was Victoria of all people annoyed Rachel on an even deeper level – why couldn’t it be Chloe?

Whatever.

Rachel started to take off her clothes.

It's not like Victoria didn't have the right to order her around, and it's not like Rachel intended to disobey, since she was a slave.

When her bra was revealed, she idly wondered if Victoria had seen it before already, maybe as part of one of their parties.

She also noticed the near-comical way Victoria’s expression changed from harsh to pleased based on how obedient Rachel was being.

It clearly implied if Rachel was pliant then Victoria would be … less of a bitch, maybe, but the idea of genuinely being pliant to her was revolting.

Victoria didn’t earn this.

Chloe should be her soulmate.

When she was fully naked, Rachel kicked off her socks and crossed her arms again – not to be decent or anything, just out of instinct.

Victoria definitely hadn’t ever seen her _completely_ naked before, she knew for sure, which explained why Victoria’s eyes lingered and observed.

They were ogling, clearly, but if Victoria liked what she was seeing she wasn’t letting it on – seeing naked people wasn’t some sort of big event, after all, even if their bodies were especially delicate and manicured, like Rachel’s.

Still, Rachel rolled her eyes a bit.

“Take a picture and it’ll last longer.”

Very flat, dead almost.

Victoria frowned.

“Shut up. Kneel.”

Rachel did, but couldn’t still her tongue.

“Yes, your highness.”

It came out without really thinking.

Mocking.

It was to set the tone – Rachel wasn’t submitting because she _wanted_ to, and it felt pertinent to remind Victoria of that fact.

Victoria frowned.

“Keep the tongue up and I’ll have to punish you.”

Rachel was now looking up at Victoria, having finished her kneeling, and had to admit there was a lot of symbolism in the posture – her, naked, kneeled, Victoria still clothed and sitting above her, perched like a bird looking at its prey.

If Victoria were Chloe and her eyes the hungry ones of a lover, Rachel might find herself able to enjoy this authentically, instead of simply on the mechanical level it existed at.

She was, after all, a slave.

This was what would make her happiest, society told her, and while she never prior thought of herself as one, the new thought process wasn’t too alien, and the small twinges of excitement here and there were still exciting and unsurprising.

But there was almost some something guilty, or resenting, in realizing she was thinking like this.

Rachel wasn’t _just_ a slave, and she deserved someone better than Victoria.

She was wronged, here.

Fuck her.

Either way, her period of thinking was mistaken for compliance, so Victoria was once again comically pleased, reverting back to her natural smug state while she hummed flatly.

“That’s better. Now. Hmmmm.”

Victoria closed her eyes for a few moments before standing up and walking over to her desk.

Rachel’s eyes followed her.

The dynamic of being so low to the ground fundamentally shifted how she saw everything in the room – and Victoria’s little catwalk looked totally different from down here, in a way Rachel didn’t entirely dislike.

Victoria collected some papers before coming back to the bed.

She shuffled them around before clearing her throat.

“I, Victoria Elizabeth Chase, now formally and legally own you, Rachel Dawn Amber. Whereas, I ---”

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes and groaned seemingly all at once.

Good lord this was going to drag if _this_ is how Victoria was going to explain things.

“Just – I know, I know. Cut to the chase.”

It came quickly and with some amount of irritation, and Rachel kept her face dead flat.

Victoria looked down from her papers with another frown.

“I wonder how many clothespins your tongue can hold, slave. We’ll have to find out.”

 Rachel frowned too.

“Will you read out some boring legal crap before you do it?”

The smirk came back.

Rachel gesticulated with her hands, and imitated the overly-regal tone Victoria spoke in prior only mockingly over-emphasized,

“ _Whereas,_ I now pronounce your tongue pinched by three such clips ---”

Victoria groaned.

She was not wearing shoes, only socks, and one of her socked feet came and batted at Rachel – not like a kick, but definitely connecting with the intent to shush her.

And it did.

Rachel kinda liked it.

But only kinda.

Stupid feet.

Stupid Victoria.

Stupid body.

She should be better than to enjoy it.

Victoria looked back to her papers.

“I can see we’re going to have a very long night. But whatever –“

She shifted to the next paper,

“- I expected more pushback on my ownership. If you’ve already accepted it I might as well skip some things.”

Rachel rolled her eyes, seeing the very transparent rationalization Victoria felt the need to vocalize just so she didn’t find herself obeying Rachel.

But whatever.

Victoria continued.

“We’ll start with the basics. I intend to add more as you acclimate.”

Well that was nice – no.

It was just something.

She chided her gut reaction that it was nice, since Victoria was never nice, and this was still not fair, and Victoria was still being unreasonably unyielding.

Victoria continued.

“From now on, you will never wear any article of clothing.”

Rachel blinked.

“Never?”

A slave being habitually naked wasn’t news but being naked _permanently_ sure was.

What if it rained or something?

Victoria nodded.

“Never. As a slave, your body is a mere object, and I desire it to be exposed.”

Rachel huffed, but also blushed a little.

She regretted the fact Victoria was the one doing this to her, but she couldn’t deny the impact it had on her body to think of her _never_ wearing clothes, ever.

But again – fuck.

That was such a slave-y thought.

She shouldn’t think like that.

Victoria continued.

“You will wear a slave collar and some cuffs at all times. They will never be removed, only loosened occasionally for hygienic reasons.”

Also not news.

Rachel idly wondered if Victoria would be getting her fashionable, bougie slave gear, since well, Victoria.

Maybe that was the only practical upshot of this whole sordid business …

Victoria continued.

“As your body now belongs to me, I determine your consent. You may not object to anyone touching you in any appreciable way for any reason.”

Rachel frowned.

“I can’t help if I’m disgusted at someone touching me, Victoria. Be reasonable.”

Victoria looked down from the papers, smugly again.

Rachel found herself increasingly resentful over that stupid grin and the way her lips connected and curled in that impish way.

“Don’t worry about that. We’ll make sure to train it out of you.”

Rachel blinked.

The idea of training shouldn’t have been surprising, but … compared to some of the other kinky stuff, she just couldn’t picture herself being trained to act like a slave.

It just didn’t compute in her mind.

Victoria’s tone all dripping with amusement didn’t even really register.

She continued, looking back to her papers.

“Same with your belongings. We will move everything of value out of your room and donate the rest.”

Rachel sighed wearily.

That, too, she expected, but it was another thing she really failed to properly contextualize with her as the one being stripped, both literally end metaphorically.

It just –

Ugh.

Rachel had to temper this, somehow.

“Can I keep my phone?”

It came out surprisingly desperate – or, maybe fragile? The tone Rachel didn’t like as it left her lips either way.

Victoria scoffed.

She didn’t even look down from her papers.

“No, of course not.”

Rachel found herself looking down and slumping a bit.

Her phone was her life.

Without it …

“… what will I do with my time, then?”

Rachel already knew the answer to this, and wasn’t sure why she even bothered to ask.

Victoria exhaled, amused.

“Don’t get ahead of me, slave. We’ll get to that.”

There were some pretty vicious, thorny thoughts in Rachel’s head about her future, and her supposed happiness.

She was supposed to find it when she fully embraced her role, but the contradiction seemed self-evident.

She wasn’t going to find happiness in being Victoria’s servant.

She was meant to do so much more with her life – so much more to see, and do, and explore, and experience, and – she couldn’t imagine never having the chance to even _try_ to live her life.

The thought was so scary and crushing.

Maybe – maybe Victoria would see that, too.

After she gets over her power trip, she’ll lighten up, right?

She has to.

Rachel’s brain literally wouldn’t even let her consider what would happen if Victoria didn’t.

Victoria, somehow, had noticed Rachel getting down and in a dark place, and had paused until Rachel’s eyes came back up and her expression was less grim.

She looked back to her papers.

“Actually, I guess we can get to that now.”

She shifted some papers around in their stack, again.

“You no longer have any free time. I will plan out your day, every day, from sun up to sun down.”

Rachel frowned, again.

“Everyone needs time to relax, Victoria.”

Victoria shrugged.

“It’s not as though I will be fucking you constantly, slave. You will have time to think.”

That’s not what Rachel was talking about, but her mind thought of the rationalization again – this was just Victoria tripping on her power.

She’d … eventually … realize how much of a burden this was on them both, right?

She’d have to give Rachel _something_.

Rachel kept it together.

On a deep, primal level, it was almost exciting, kinda – having no free time at all, being constantly bossed around.

But fuck, how complete of a rejection of Rachel’s personality was it if she literally had no free time?

That was a pathetic, slave-y thought.

No.

Victoria continued.

“Every morning you will wake up and kneel beside my bed. If for whatever reason you’re still pending punishments, they will be delivered then. Otherwise, you will worship my feet for a bit and possibly entertain me sexually, before we shower.”

None of that was too terribly surprising, though Rachel read in a lot to the ‘we’ shower.

Normally, slaves and other servants would be given free time to tend to their hygienic needs.

… did Victoria plan to not even give her that?

“’We’, shower?”

Victoria nodded, looking down from her papers with that stupid smile again.

“Yes. I will tend to your hygienic needs every morning. You are practically never leaving my sight.”

Once again, if it wasn’t Victoria, it could have been something Rachel would enjoy more authentically.

She was practically joined at the hip with Chloe for a few years …

Whatever.

Rachel shook her head.

“How lowly of a Mistress to tend to a slave’s hygiene.”

This wasn’t actually a genuine opinion, but she did want to get under Victoria’s skin, which the comment did.

Rachel earned another foot bap and annoyed scoff, which was whatever.

She kinda deserved it.

Wait –

No.

Rachel didn’t ‘deserve’ that.

Ugh.

“Shush. I simply do not trust you to take care of everything I want to my satisfaction.”

Rachel rolled her eyes.

Dumb excuse, but, whatever.

Victoria had some reason to do this she wasn’t sharing, and Rachel didn’t care enough to find out what it was.

At least Victoria knew how to wear makeup well and take care of herself, so she could probably do an admirable job with Rachel – perhaps another upshot, even if a weird one.

Victoria went back to her papers.

“You will then follow me to my classes and tend to my feet during them.”

Rachel blinked.

“Only? For the entire day?”

Victoria nodded.

“Only. Not a peep out of you. Only service.”

Damn, Victoria.

The idea had Rachel blushing quite a bit before she could help it.

That was … a lot of foot fetish engagement, probably one of Rachel’s biggest interests, and Victoria went right to the core of it immediately.

All day long.

Nothing but Victoria’s feet.

Rachel’s eyes went to them now and she wished the socks weren’t on them – but she knew what they looked like anyway, since Victoria sometimes wore sandals.

Like everything else, the worst part of them was that they were attached to Victoria, but if Rachel did the admittedly difficult step of looking past that, well … they were nice feet.

Victoria took care of them as well as anything else about her, and now Rachel was going to be staring, licking, rubbing at them, maybe even massaging them, all day long.

While practically parts of Rachel told her it’d probably get samey after a while, she was more than happy to have a serviceable fantasy to distract away some of the more pernicious thoughts poking around in her head, and damn if this wasn’t a good one for that.

And this wasn’t even a super slave-y thing – feet were neat.

Whatever.

Victoria could turn her on.

What else is new.

There was a thought, somewhere, that if Victoria was so dead to rights on Rachel’s top fetish, maybe she’d be similarly good at other fetishes.

Maybe there was some stupid logic in this universe giving her Victoria, of all people.

Another small shred of hope, but equally as valuable.

Victoria continued.

“After class, we will go home to my dorm and I will begin training you. There’s much for us to go over, so expect several hours of it.”

Rachel still didn’t like the idea of ‘training’, but knew it was pointless to object, since it was expected of a slave.

She just focused on the hours of foot stuff that’d come before it.

It’d probably be whatever.

Victoria continued, both surprised and not that Rachel wasn’t objecting more, but being able to see clear as day the arousal on her face and body.

It was unsurprising that thinking about her new life aroused her, and the thought deeply amused Victoria.

It really was her true place, after all.

And who else was better-suited to put her there and keep her there.

“Afterwards, you will have a break in the form of kneeling under my desk and tending to my feet while I do school work or whatever.”

Rachel frowned.

More feet was nice and all, but it wasn’t much of a break to be turned on.

“That’s not a break, Victoria. C’mon.”

Victoria shrugged, looking down.

It seemed Rachel barking things at her was annoying her less and less, or maybe she was simply getting used to it, since there was less active contempt on her face.

“Better learn how to appreciate it at as one.”

Rachel huffed.

This is what made it so damn hard to really get into this.

Rachel could see herself genuinely enjoying some of this on a sexual level but if it was just – constant, 24/7, all on go go go, it was going to exhaust her, and she didn’t trust Victoria to either take care of her needs – emotional, affectional, or physical.

… maybe physical.

Rachel was no use to Victoria if she was physically exhausted and unable to work.

That … might convince Victoria.

Hopefully.

“You can’t just wear me out all day. I won’t be much of a foot stool if I’m exhausted after hours of … training.”

Victoria just shrugged again.

“I’m sure there will be some difficulties as we train up your stamina. But it is your role in life. You are a full-time slave. Full-time means full-time.”

Rachel scoffed.

“Full-time doesn’t mean ‘no life’.”

Victoria shook her head.

“I’m unsurprised you are not cultured enough to understand the words and their meaning.”

She went back to her papers, and Rachel felt some genuine worry, again.

Victoria was just … so indifferent to her needs.

She wouldn’t even let her rest, apparently?

Rachel could maybe distract herself with the sexy stuff, but there was just no way this was sustainable.

Something had to give.

And that something had to be Victoria.

… eventually.

Rachel just … needed to roll with this, until she got over herself.

That idea felt increasingly desperate and delusional, but it’s all Rachel had, and she was sticking to it.

Rachel grumbled something indignant in response.

The word ‘bitch’ was probably in it somewhere.

Victoria continued.

“Then, you will be dismissed to go to bed, in your room.”

Rachel blinked.

That was … not at all expected.

Slaves usually slept with their owners, or at least, in the same room.

The idea of sleeping in the same bed as Victoria, though …

Ugh.

But – at least Victoria understood that it wasn’t practical for them to be together literally 24/7.

Even if Victoria was so dedicated to that idea she wanted to shower with Rachel.

Weirdly inconsistent, but Rachel decided not to say anything, lest Victoria change her mind.

At least the bitch understood her body needed to sleep.

She would have some genuine time to unwind, too …

… maybe it would be enough for now.

… maybe she could invite Chloe over sometimes to sleep with her and remember what her life was like before Victoria turned it on its head.

Yeah.

This was okay.

Victoria continued.

“I think that about covers your day. The specifics will be planned day-to-day.”

Rachel sighed.

She hated how close it was to something of a sexual fantasy becoming reality, yet also so unflinchingly strict that it couldn’t be sustainable.

“I see … do you think you’ll change the structure later? If I’m – trained, or whatever.”

Victoria shrugged.

“I’m sure some changes are inevitable. The training will probably not go away, though, lest you fall out of practice.”

Another sigh, and Rachel shook her head.

Talking to Victoria was like talking to a wall, and about the only thing she yielded on was hurrying up.

It was hard not to feel a little more depressed.

Rachel had other objections, but knew bringing them up wouldn’t change anything.

So she just slumped and accepted her fate, regrettably.

“… right.”

Victoria continued.

“I don’t have much else to tell you before we begin. You should not expect frequent orgasms, though.”

Rachel’s mind so wasn’t even in the realm to think about that – but.

The gear change came anyway.

“Huh? You’re going to be –“

Shit.

Rachel didn’t want to say this aroused her a lot and she would definitely be horny,

“- this is, um. A very sexual life. I have needs, Victoria.”

Victoria’s smile went impish and she looked down.

It kinda sent a shiver through Rachel, though she steadied it to not amuse her.

“As do I. You will find the needs of the Mistress far outweigh the needs of the slave. As God intended.”

Rachel frowned, deeply, gutturally.

At least she was honest about being an uncaring bitch.

Still, there was no point in arguing with Victoria, since she saw everything so iron-clad.

But Rachel couldn’t help herself.

“I’m not just your slave. I’m your soulmate.”

Victoria shook her head.

“That is true for other bonds, but not slave-owner. The hierarchy is very clear. You are not my lover. You are my property.”

She stood up, crossing her arms.

“Get used to it.”

This was crushing, but Rachel didn’t want to be crushed.

Victoria being so clear about things somehow emboldened her in a way she wasn’t expecting – Victoria couldn’t win.

Victoria couldn’t see her way of thinking as working.

So Rachel just scoffed, looking up at Victoria.

Her fists clenched.

Fuck her.

“I won’t. You’re nothing more than a bully on a power trip.”

She looked away.

“And even if you literally control my life, I won’t bend. I’m going to mock you at every pathetic attempt you make to break me. No matter what you do, you’ll only be my owner in name only.”

She then looked back at Victoria, and smirked.

“’Get used to it.’”

For this – Rachel earned her first punishment.

Victoria’s scowl was interminable and it brought great satisfaction to Rachel to be the inspiration of it.

Victoria wordlessly went to the couch to pick up a red ball gag and inelegantly kneeled down behind Rachel to gag her.

Rachel thought to resist but it was ultimately pointless.

Like – Victoria didn’t even restrain her arms.

If Rachel really wanted to, she could just … take it off.

But there were benefits of the gag.

Despite being restricting, it was freeing.

Rachel was now freed of the obligation to constantly remind Victoria verbally about her stupid bullshit and point out how stupid and bullshit it was.

And, mechanically, she just enjoyed it, and she didn’t even feel bad about it.

Her mouth was stretched wide to a level that was almost uncomfortable, but that borderline between almost and definitely was the best valley to be in, and Victoria tied it to her face just a bit too tight to reinforce that feeling all along her face with the lines of the gag’s straps going back.

She closed her eyes and just sighed.

Whence Victoria was done, she shoved Rachel down to the ground in contempt.

Rachel grunted, her eyes flying open in surprise.

Her hands only just had the time to react to keep her from literally faceplanting but –

Victoria’s foot came down on the back of her head and pushed.

Hard.

Rachel’s face connected with the floor before she even fully realized what was going on, and she had to shift to the side of it to avoid smothering her nostrils or whatever.

Victoria’s foot still pushed, and Rachel now realized that’s what it was since she could feel the fabric of the sock.

And yeah –

Rachel found herself completely conflicted, since whence the thought connected, it was both pretty hot, and something that seared resentment into her.

This position could not possibly be any more symbolic, there was no greater method of total submission than kneeled all the way down and actively oppressed by foot.

And the way Victoria manhandled her, too –

Again, if it was literally anyone other than her, Rachel could let go and shut her brain off, authentically enjoy it.

But here, she had to constantly remind herself: Victoria cannot win.

Rachel will not break.

She tried to push herself up or get out from underfoot, but it was pointless.

She even thought to shove Victoria’s foot off, but … for some reason she didn’t want to do that, and she chided herself yet again for the slave-y thought.

She just had to show she wasn’t submitting freely, easily.

Victoria scoffed.

“Squirm all you want, slave. You’ll eventually learn how pointless it is to resist and how easy it is to do what you were made to do.”

Rachel had no avenue to respond to Victoria, at all, but continued squirming.

Victoria just rolled her eyes.

“You are a slave. There is a literal tattoo on your wrist proclaiming it. This is God telling you what you are and how you will find true happiness.”

Rachel spoke, but words were incomprehensible behind the gag, and Victoria ignored them anyway.

Victoria continued.

“You are only hurting yourself with this pointless resistance. My control is inevitable. It permeates every facet of your life. Every decision you could ever make. Every thought you could ever have.”

Rachel shuddered at the thought of Victoria being in her head, but thankfully that’s not how far it went.

Victoria simply continued.

 

“You will break. Eventually.”

 

Rachel just scoffed.

Eventually, she stopped squirming, since it was pointless, and that’s when Victoria’s foot left Rachel’s head.

Victoria shook her head.

“Or maybe it’s just an act. I can see how your body responds. Everyone on campus will know just how much of a submissive bitch you are.”

… everyone on campus.

Rachel’s mind suddenly connected this to her friends seeing her naked, worshipping feet.

And she didn’t …

…

…

damn.

It was crushing, like everything else.

Her friends, knowing she was a slave…

Her friends, just letting Victoria do this to her…

Her friends, maybe not even able to talk to her, since Victoria was so damn strict about what it meant to be full-time.

Rachel didn’t break, but that was definitely a crack.

What even was Rachel, if she was stripped of her friends …?

Victoria continued.

“Still enjoying the floor, I guess. It’s not surprising for someone like _you_. But we do have things to do. Up, slave.”

Rachel rolled her eyes at the insults, since it’s not like the floor turned her on or anything, but she did rise, since objecting was pointless.

But not breaking wasn’t.

Victoria shook her head.

“All the way. On your feet.”

Rachel obeyed, and turned to face Victoria.

Victoria’s smile went impish again.

 

“Now let’s go empty your room.”

 

Rachel had to admit, Victoria sure knew how to rub in a point.

Her little spiel remained on Rachel’s mind as Victoria cowed her up and down the halls, crassly categorizing everything Rachel owned as things that would become Victoria’s or thrown away.

Rachel could only make lame utterances behind the gag as Victoria decided without any of her input on these things, as she decided sentimental keepsakes and reminders of Chloe as worthless, as she slowly but surely cracked Rachel.

But Rachel would not break.

That took a few hours, and Rachel had to carry everything in boxes Victoria had apparently gotten for the occasion, even going so far as to pre-label them.

The most worrying thing Victoria took was still Rachel’s connection to her social life, though.

The Chloe mementos would be missed, but when Victoria took her phone and her laptop – the only things Rachel didn’t personally carry out of her room – she pointedly locked them away in some part of her closet Rachel couldn’t even see.

Rachel was almost surprised Victoria didn’t ask for passwords to snoop, but her plan appeared to be to simply put them away and forget they ever existed.

To forget that Rachel ever had a social life.

Another crack.

No break.

This was actually buoyed by walking in the halls, as occasionally a friend would come by to offer congratulations on the assignment since, to most people, it’s a happy if stressful day.

Victoria wasn’t too happy with Rachel talking to strangers, so the first time Rachel thought to take off her gag and engage in some mutual conversation, she got a quick spank and a warning to _never_ take off restraints placed on her.

Eyerolling, but whatever.

The gag went back on and the social interactions became one-sided, but they were still _there_.

She couldn’t access it from her phone or laptop anymore, but no matter how hard Victoria tried, she couldn’t just make these friendships not exist.

Rachel found more small rays of hope shining through if her friends still talked to her at school like they did in the halls.

When they were done with emptying out Rachel’s room, it was almost night, since Rachel had spent basically the entire afternoon with Chloe and Max.

Rachel thought that meant they might break early and start seriously tomorrow, but no, Victoria was apparently interested in making use of every available second before bed time.

“Kneel, slave.”

At this point, after spending hours quietly obeying whatever it was Victoria asked her to do, there was less active resentment in the obedience, and more acceptance of it.

It was probably a good thing she had been gagged so much since it meant she couldn’t talk back to Victoria, who would probably get it in her head that deserved a punishment at some point.

When she did, though, Victoria got down in front of her and started touching basically every part of Rachel’s body to acclimate her to the experience.

Rachel didn’t stop her, but didn’t enjoy the experience much past the simple mechanical satisfaction of having someone’s fingers run along your body.

But Victoria was terrible at it and unaffectionate, unsurprisingly, and the contrast to how Max or Chloe would touch her was quite unfavorable to Victoria’s performance.

“You will get used to being touched whenever, wherever, slave.”

Rachel just stared, but wasn’t surprised when Victoria’s touch finally became sexual and she started rubbing at her groin directly in a teasing manner.

At least she didn’t blame her body for enjoying being touched like this, since duh.

Victoria’s intent wasn’t to get her off anyway, so it never became meaningfully pleasurable – fingers penetrated, sometimes, but again the intent was to normalize the violation, not to get her off.

She did this for quite a while.

Eventually, after having basically touched every inch she desired to, Victoria stood up.

It was night now.

She had to be getting ready to dismiss her, right?

Rachel’s jaw was aching a bit from the gag, and the drool was a little undignified.

She could use some rest, especially after all the heavy lifting.

Once again, she sighed a bit when that did not appear to be how Victoria thought.

“Up.”

She did.

Victoria crossed her arms.

“Bend over – on my bed.”

Rachel didn’t quite like where this was going, but objecting was pointless, so she did.

At least the bed was nice and soft, compared to the otherwise unyielding floor.

Rachel’s nostrils were full of Victoria’s smell in this position though, which was plainly unpleasant.

Too much lavender.

Victoria placed a hand on Rachel’s ass and started touching her again.

At this point, Victoria had successfully managed to make it feel like whatever, and it wasn’t noteworthy.

“There are some other things you must get used to, slave.”

A spank came, pretty forceful, but only delivered by a hand.

Rachel’s hands gripped some of the sheets and she closed her eyes.

She liked where this was going less and less – or at least, morally, mentally.

The spanking was another one of those stupid things that her body stupidly enjoyed even when it was administered by a stupid Victoria, and the self-resentment here was stronger than some of her other slave-thoughts.

Enjoying being punished by Victoria was just … ugh.

Another fucking unfair punch the universe didn’t pull.

“That includes punishment. You ran your mouth a lot today. Do not expect to do that without consequences.”

Another spank.

Rachel sighed.

She saw this coming, at least.

“You delayed in following orders. Do not expect to do that without consequences.”

Another spank.

Was Victoria only going to use her hands?

She was clearly practiced at spanking, but to say this was a meaningfully deterring punishment would be silly.

One slap per incident?

Wait – what the fuck.

Rachel had to shake her head to try and literally expel the thought from her head, physically.

She should not be thinking like that.

Victoria was being bullshit and anal for no reason.

Rachel didn’t deserve this.

“Even worse, you removed some bondage I placed on you. Do not expect to do that _ever_.”

Two hands, this time, even more forceful.

It still wasn’t really registering, at least as a punishment.

As foreplay, though …

Victoria leaned forward and took off Rachel’s gag, surprisingly.

“But of course. Spanking you only turns you on. Since you are a slave. I will have to be more … creative.”

Fuck.

Rachel shouldn’t have thought about it.

She scoffed.

“Thanks for the stunning revelation.”

It was mocking, but also kind of bored and very flat, with Rachel’s eyes flicking over to Victoria while she was still near.

Of course, she got another spank.

Rachel didn’t care.

“Attitude, attitude … hm.”

Victoria got more creative, at least.

She found some handcuffs which were conveniently on the bed already.

“Hands at your back.”

Rachel obeyed, and only sighed a bit when Victoria cuffed her.

Once again, the restriction was freeing, since now she was kinda helpless.

It wasn’t pathetic now if she couldn’t shove off Victoria’s foot or physically resist being punished, since she literally couldn’t even if she wanted to.

Still, Victoria pointedly made them too tight, and when Rachel tested their strength –

Rachel realized how arousing this actually was.

She couldn’t do anything.

She really couldn’t.

She couldn’t shove Victoria away or push herself up or –

The nominal helplessness of just letting Victoria do what she wanted was now suddenly enforced.

If Victoria wanted to spank her all night long, well … she could.

Anything she wanted to do with Rachel’s body.

Why the fuck did that turn her on so much?

This was _Victoria_.

She should be disgusted.

She didn’t trust Victoria _at all_ , yet …

Rachel wasn’t an idiot and could tell what her body was doing.

She just hated that it was doing it, and couldn’t help a quick, surprised moan when Victoria’s fingers suddenly assaulted her groin.

“Look at this. Pathetic. I barely even touched you.”

Rachel frowned.

She really didn’t need Victoria rubbing it in – literally.

 

“Fuck off. You’re nothing compared to others I’ve been with. I’m practically falling asleep on your stupid fucking bed.”

 

That … was a mistake.

Victoria spanked her – but this time, in a much more sensitive place that earned a much more meaningful reaction and jump.

“We’ll see about that.”

Fuck.

Rachel couldn’t help the resentment tipping over and spilling out but – all it did was egg Victoria on.

Victoria left Rachel’s body – wiping off her fingers on her body briefly – and then went down to somewhere Rachel couldn’t see.

She came back into vision with a paddle, and it didn’t look good.

Metal.

It had holes in it.

That thing meant business, and Rachel suddenly felt that helplessness a lot more.

Victoria could do some real damage with that if she wanted to, and Rachel realized she didn’t trust Victoria enough _not_ to.

Which was … scary.

Terrifying, even.

Rachel was basically helpless, but she still had one degree of freedom to use, here.

“Woah – come on.”

She inched herself away with her feet, since those still weren’t restrained, but, this just made Victoria frown.

The paddle went down and Victoria corrected that mistake with a spreader bar – apparently her room was just, chock full of sex toys.

Without the use of her hands Rachel couldn’t even really resist being more restrained, either, and whence it was spread wide, she could barely move at all.

And when Victoria got close with the paddle again, Rachel was such a mix of confusing emotions – arousal, despite herself, fear, some excitement, seething resentment, a both Victoria and herself but –

She couldn’t do anything.

She closed her eyes and slumped on the bed, defeated.

 

“Take your punishment, slave.”

 

And Rachel did, but god – Victoria did not hold back.

Each spank was this horrible-awesome _whap_ with the coldness of the metal immediately felt and the unyielding nature providing instant ache.

And it was – cold, so cold, Rachel always squirmed when the paddle lingered, but she was helpless.

Rachel bit her tongue and tried to contain herself to not give anything amusing to Victoria as she was spanked, again and again.

It was around the tenth time though that she couldn’t help it and she grunted in some agony.

“O-okay – I got it, I t-think.”

Another spank.

“We shall see about that. What did you do wrong, today?”

Fuck – on top of everything, Rachel had to meaningfully talk and think, too?

Her body was already pushed with all of these confusing emotions and feelings and sensations – she didn’t even want to begin thinking about how arousing this was to her, and how she was somehow able to enjoy this masochistically – but – the spank that followed showed her she didn’t have the _time_ to think, since Victoria was merciless.

But she wasn’t going to make this easy for Victoria.

She wasn’t going to let her know just how much this was getting to her.

Rachel forced her brain to think about what Victoria just said and even if she had to tank another slap, she managed to more-or-less collect her thoughts in the crazy confused fog of her mind.

Simple.

To the point.

Don’t let her know.

Rachel breathed in deep and tried to steady her voice as much as possible.

“I took off the gag. I talked back and – I took too l-long.”

Almost flawless, with the tone as annoyed but otherwise unmoved as she wanted Victoria to hear, although she couldn’t quite control how heavy her breathing was as well and it unfortunately impacted the sentence.

Rachel braced for it, but no more spanking.

“Good. That is correct. I was very lenient this time. Each time you disobey, I will double the number of repetitions.”

The snark was temporarily beaten out of Rachel, and she didn’t even think to object or tell her how stupidly unreasonable that was since the spanking had stopped and she didn’t want to think about it picking up again.

… then Victoria did something unexpected.

She found some ointment and started applying it to the strike marks on Rachel’s body, and while the touch wasn’t affectionate or caring, but was weirdly thoughtful in a way Rachel didn’t know how to process.

Add it to the pile.

“Tell me who you belong to, slave.”

Rachel just sighed, not responding.

She had to get another spank from Victoria’s hands before she decided to bother to steady herself again,

“You.”

She didn’t say it in the way Victoria wanted to hear it, though.

This was resentful, annoyed.

 

But true.

 

Rachel didn’t even bother to think about how this was probably the end, since she knew it probably wasn’t, and she was right.

Victoria exploited Rachel’s arousal by laughing and starting to finger her – to prove a point about her sexual prowess, probably, but in as much as Victoria wanted to break Rachel, Rachel wanted to show she was stoic in the face of adversity.

So even when Victoria’s honestly-skilled fingers made her breathing way heavier than it had any right to be, even when attentions were mixed up to try and catch her off-guard, even when Rachel earned another slap in a place too sensitive to take it – she bit her tongue and kept every sound of enjoyment as minimal as possible.

Victoria wouldn’t get the satisfaction of knowing what she could do to Rachel.

Eventually, Rachel orgasmed, and Victoria left her alone to just pant gently on the bed.

 

In that period, and the moments thereafter – Victoria taking off her restraints, dismissing her to bed –

Rachel’s mental state was such a mess, and everything was such a confusing blur.

She had no fucking clue how to feel about anything.

How to process how her body responded, and how Victoria could make her feel.

When she was finally in her own bed in her now-barren room consisting only of a desk (with no chair) and this bed, she absolutely crashed on it and huddled up into a fetal ball under the sheets.

She was overwhelmed, but Victoria deprived her of the aftercare necessary for such an intense scene, and had only her own comforts, which were inadequate.

 

Rachel cried.

A lot.

 

Eventually, though, the tears stopped, and annoyed at her illogical reaction, Rachel passed out.

She at least slept well, in a nice, comfy bed, though to what extent that came from exhaustion, she didn’t know.

 

\---

 

Victoria stayed up later than Rachel did, mostly processing things.

Their first day went neither as awfully as she was fearing, or as well as she was hoping.

But Rachel seemed obedient, if annoyingly, but understandably, bratty.

Maybe that was the important thing.

Her body betrayed what she tried to hide, and how she really enjoyed being a slave.

… but there was that doubt.

Maybe Rachel was right.

Maybe they didn’t need to be so … full-time.

As a soulmate, Rachel was not ideal for many reasons, and although the cheap revenge of getting total control over her rival was fun, it wasn’t something you built a life upon and found true happiness.

Why did God pick _her_?

It just didn’t make any sense.

They would never be loving.

At best, they wouldn’t actively hate each other.

And no matter what Victoria did, Rachel would never genuinely like – let alone love – her.

No matter what.

Sigh.

She went under the sheets and tried not to think too much about it.

But she didn’t sleep well.

Not even masturbating to the memory of Rachel, bound and panting for her fingers, was enough to calm her torrential mind down.

 

But it helped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, Googly Notadog Cat, now formally and legally invite you, Dear Reader, to our Discord server, in which you may freely talk to me and my most honored associate, Unknown Beknowst Knowns, in real time at any point of the day, about your new favorite fanfiction on the internet, or anything your heart and mind desires.
> 
> Including text roleplay, which is something we always seek to enrich with new people and interested writers.
> 
> https://discord.gg/49Xb9Yu
> 
> You shall be welcomed there as one of our own, no matter where you're from or what you look like, as long as you're not a dick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel wakes up.
> 
> Victoria adds some new rules.
> 
> Rachel kinda gets off.
> 
> Chloe makes a surprising, but entirely welcomed, appearance.

Rachel woke up pretty slowly, but that wasn’t too surprising.

Yesterday had been quite an event.

Her hands went up to rub tiredly at her eyes, and when she saw that the makeup had ran and now covered parts of her hands, she just groaned and melted onto the bed, defeated.

At least this bed was so nice and comfy, soft, warm …

While it wasn’t saying much, she felt a bit better than earlier – at least, until the memories of Victoria and all of what happened yesterday came crashing back into her mind.

Rachel closed her eyes and sighed.

Yesterday …

She didn’t even have a phone or a clock in her room to even know what time it was, anymore.

She had nothing.

She opened her eyes to look around her room again, and it was depressingly bare as she was.

As if to confirm a reality she already knew to exist, she got up with a small groan and walked over to closet, opening it to reveal nothing but some unused coat hangers.

The reality re-imposing itself on her had her looking down to her naked body and caused her to cross her arms and comfortingly rub at her own arms in some attempt of self-comfort.

She really had _nothing_.

She had only a table and a bed to her name, and god only knows if Victoria deigned to allow her to keep even that.

Victoria.

Rachel grunted and closed her closet.

She manually combed her hair with just her fingers while she thought about Victoria, and very little that came to mind was good.

At least she seemed to know her kinks?

At least she let Rachel sleep in her own bed?

The barely-even-concessions Rachel’s mind could come up with weren’t satisfying in any way.

Chloe could do everything Victoria thought she could do sexually, only better, and she wouldn’t be such a strict, dominating bitch about it.

There was some self-awareness that Victoria bossing her around and manhandling her _was_ exciting, on some primitive level she disliked, but surely Chloe could be convinced to act like that too, only she would care.

It just didn’t make sense why it had to be _Victoria_.

Sigh.

Whatever.

She couldn’t change it, now.

Rachel looked off to window to roughly gauge what time it was, and then knew Victoria probably wanted her in her room by now, since it was probably getting close to when school was going to start.

She crossed her arms and wondered if she wanted to do just that.

Surely she could visit one of her friends, like Dana or – _anyone_ – and relax a little bit more before she surrendered herself again to Victoria’s unrelenting control.

And while a day full of kinky worship did sound exciting, the fact that Victoria wasn’t going to let her properly enjoy it with rest and affection didn’t – Rachel figured she’d be used like a sex toy to her, nothing more, and that wasn’t exactly appealing.

But really, where could she go?

She didn’t have any clothes, or her phone, or any money, or even shoes or – anything.

Her friends probably wouldn’t accept her without Victoria’s blessing of her time …

Ugh.

Maybe … Victoria could be convinced she needed time with friends.

Maybe – yes, they could basically be full-time, but Rachel would get like, an hour, or something like that.

It felt somewhat delusional, but her mind still just wasn’t letting her accept the fact that Victoria might genuinely strip her of everything that made her, well, _her_ , and leave her as nothing more than a mindless sex-toy, so starved for affection and sexual stimulation that she would do anything to get it.

Rachel felt small, all of the sudden, with the thought, and she crossed her arms again, looking down and closing her eyes.

Eventually, Rachel sighed and looked back up.

This was their fist day from sunrise-sunset of full-time.

Victoria would be easier to convince when she _saw_ what a burden this was on _her_ , not just Rachel.

It felt somewhat delusional, but it’s all Rachel had to her name, anymore, so, whatever.

Regrettably, she left her room and walked towards Victoria’s, and didn’t hesitate on knocking this time.

Victoria answered the door quickly, again, and their eyes met once more.

Rachel felt pretty powerless and naked, even a little cold and vulnerable, and only had these desperate thoughts of Victoria coming around to cling to, so her eyes reflected a reality much more grim and cold than the quiet determination she had yesterday.

She looked even more pathetic than she felt with her makeup half-worn off, half-ran, and her hair frizzy and unmaintained from bedhead.

Victoria, meanwhile, was as flawless as she always was, and looked precisely no less smug.

“In, slave.”

Rachel sighed and crossed her arms while walking into Victoria’s room.

She didn’t want to obey too easily and have Victoria think everything was a-okay, but on the other hand, her choices were limited.

She kept herself quiet while thinking of what to do about this situation.

Victoria couldn’t win.

Victoria closed – and locked – the door behind her and hummed as she prowled behind Rachel.

Rachel watched her out of the corner of her eye, but before she could turn around to face her, Victoria’s hands came on Rachel’s shoulders, pushing her down _hard_ , while one of her knees connected with the back of one of Rachel’s.

“ _Kneel_.”

This was another one of those moments that Rachel found herself incredibly conflicted, since Victoria’s tone was so demanding and authoritative it made her breathe a bit more shakily and her body automatically responded to the request without any cognitive consent on her behalf.

It took her brain a second or two to compute what to do thereafter –

“There’s – e-easier ways of asking, y’know …”

Fuck.

Rachel shook her head and cleared her throat to get some of that distant breathless tone away.

The less she showed to Victoria, the better.

Victoria just crossed her arms, standing tall over Rachel while Rachel looked down, and smirked.

“But less fun ways.”

Rachel didn’t have a rebuttal.

Victoria went and kneeled down in front of her bed as well, but she was doing this to find something under her bed – probably in her sex toy box.

Rachel’s eyes went up to it, morbidly curious, since the realization that those were all for her clicked in her mind in a way that wasn’t entirely unsettling but definitely not comforting, either.

Eventually, Victoria produced probably the least kinky thing in that box: a tape measure.

Rachel’s eyebrow raised before she realized what it was probably for, and, unsurprisingly, Victoria scooted over to Rachel and started to measure various parts of her body.

… it felt like she was taking an awful lot of measurements, though.

Instead of asking Rachel to move something, Victoria just tightly grasped at whatever body part she wanted to move and forced it herself, which Rachel didn’t entirely hate, since it meant she wasn’t actively obeying Victoria, and it was just being forced out of her.

The fucking measuring tape felt warmer and more comforting than Victoria.

That morbid curiously came up again when Victoria just didn’t stop measuring.

“… do you really need all of this for slave gear?”

Victoria scoffed, amused.

She put the tape down and looked very seriously at Rachel, and only when Rachel returned the gaze did her expression become smugger and more self-satisfied, as it was wont to do.

“Who says you’re only getting slave gear? I want to keep my options open for _anything_ I might want to do.”

Rachel blinked.

“Like what?”

Victoria uncrossed one of her arms to grasp at Rachel’s chin and cheeks, and while she initially shook her head to get the touch away, the resistance died off when Victoria’s _claws_ dug into her skin in a way that was annoyingly exciting.

The grasp effectively meant Rachel’s face wasn’t looking away, though.

Victoria allowed her to realize this before she resumed talking.

“You don’t need to know what I’m planning to do to you, slave.”

Rachel frowned.

“C’mon, Vic, I –“

Before she could finish, though, the same hand released her chin and slapped her cheek – not super forcefully, but with clear intent to shut her up, and shut her up it did.

“Enough questions. Stay still.”

Rachel sighed.

Victoria remained as cold and uncaring as ever, unsurprisingly.

She felt herself shrinking down a bit as yet another harsh interaction made the idea of her coming around to any of this stuff felt more and more delusional and remote, but didn’t resist any more until Victoria finished taking what must have been at least 50 measurements of basically every body part Rachel had.

Victoria tossed the tape back to the sex box and kicked it under her bed before sitting down on her bed with a satisfied sound.

Rachel’s eyes went up to her.

Once again, some part of her primally enjoyed the aspect of her being down here, all naked and helpless, while someone else held all the power and stood tall over her, fully clothed.

She just hated the fact this person was Victoria.

If Chloe took her measurements, they’d be constantly joking and flirting about what Rachel would have to wear …

The thoughts were mistaken for obedience, again, and Victoria hummed flatly.

“Now, I did say I would add more rules as we moved along, and I wasn’t lying.”

Rachel instinctively frowned, since it hadn’t even been a day since their reveal.

But what else could she expect out of Victoria?

At this point, she was almost surprised Victoria bothered to phase in the rules at all, instead of just dumping a book of them on Rachel or something and expecting her to memorize it cover to cover.

Small graces.

Victoria didn’t seem to need her papers for this one.

“You will refer to me as ‘Mistress’ from now on, never my name or anything else.”

Rachel’s eyes went down.

Unsurprising, but ‘Mistress’ was a term of endearment, affection, trust – nothing that Victoria had out of her, nothing that she had earned, nothing that she deserved.

Victoria’s socked foot connected with Rachel’s chin and forced it upwards into looking at her again, though when Rachel’s eyes still wouldn’t make contact, she earned one of those socked-foot baps.

Finally, her eyes went back up.

Victoria frowned.

“Acknowledge me, slave.”

Rachel sighed.

“Yes, _Mistress._ ”

Rachel put so much emphasis on this word, though, trying to make it so exaggerated and mocking just to remind her how unearned it was, and while Victoria probably understood that, she was still pleased at the act.

“Good. Well – no. _Tolerable._ But you’ll improve.”

Rachel rolled her eyes at this but didn’t outwardly protest otherwise.

She didn’t really have plans to ‘improve’, certainly not on something like this.

Victoria hummed flatly.

“Whenever you’re kneeled in front of me – especially when you’re worshipping my body or feet – you’ll be expected to maintain a proper slave posture.”

Rachel’s eyes went right back at Victoria’s to try and antagonize her only with the fire in them.

She was _not_ going to pose like some sort of subservient doll – at least – not if she had a choice in the matter.

Victoria simply crossed her arms.

“I take it you don’t know the posture.”

Rachel shook her head.

“No.”

She earned another foot-bap from that and with a beleaguered sigh,

“No, _Mistress_.”

Victoria nodded.

“As expected for someone of your culture.”

If Rachel rolled her eyes anymore they’d be falling out of her head, but she just couldn’t help it.

Did Victoria really need to do this?

She had legal authority over Rachel, already.

Was that not enough?

Was having a sex slave she could fuck and have her eat her out whenever just not good enough for her?

Whatever it was, Victoria stood up and kneeled behind Rachel, again.

She grasped – coldly, and with her nails – at Rachel’s wrists and brought them from resting pleasantly on her legs to behind her back, then up even higher so they both overlapped, and her arms formed two tight horizontal lines, with each close to the other arm.

“First off, your arms should always be behind yourself. I prefer this position. They should never be available for self-defense.”

Rachel allowed her arms up and behind her back and couldn’t help the slight excitement that came from the idea of Victoria just taking away any ability she had to meaningfully resist her, like she did last night.

She was still processing just how Victoria made her feel, then …

Victoria’s hands then pushed at Rachel’s back underneath where her arms had crossed over, awkwardly forcing Rachel’s chest to jut out in a very uncomfortable and revealing manner, causing both sides of her to curve unnaturally.

Victoria continued.

“Secondly, a slave’s body is _always_ presenting. It is _always_ available to be touched _anywhere_.”

Rachel closed her eyes.

This was uncomfortable, but with Victoria’s hands right there, there just wasn’t the will to actively disobey her and try and straighten her back to a more normal posture.

Victoria had even normalized her touch to the point that Rachel didn’t feel too much of anything when Victoria’s hands trailed down to her thighs and pried them open – since of course, Rachel normally kneeled with them comfortably closed.

Victoria continued.

“And I do mean _anywhere_ , slave.”

As if to make a point, one of her hands came to tease at Rachel’s groin, and Victoria’s cold little teasing laugh when she found some arousal there only made Rachel’s nails dig into her own palms.

“My my. The morning just started. It seems you really _don’t_ have any control over this pussy …”

Rachel huffed and opened her eyes, blushing despite her frustration and annoyance, but still, the thought of closing her legs and denying Victoria her body just didn’t come.

Maybe it’s because she knew, on some deep level, it wasn’t her body anymore, and she didn’t have any right to do that.

Either way, it didn’t change Rachel’s response.

“Do you want a cookie for playing into my kinks? Or do you want a reminder that literally anyone other than you could do it better?”

Rachel earned a well-deserved slap to her groin which finally got her body responding by instinctively closing her thighs and her body contorting in a masochistic groan, but Victoria’s hands were quick to correct her posture soon afterwards anyway.

“Just wait until this afternoon and see if you still want to run that tongue of yours.”

Victoria said this coldly, like a threat, and it did register as one – what did she mean by this afternoon?

As Victoria left Rachel’s body, now having shown her the very uncomfortable, slutty revealing posture she was apparently expected to just perform, Rachel wondered if it somehow had to do with the slave gear she’d probably get this afternoon.

That was the point of the measurements, right?

Nothing immediately came to mind as to how that would be a problem, though … unless Victoria intended to get her something more than standard slave gear.

The thoughts were distracting as Victoria sat down on her bed.

Still, Victoria continued.

“That’s it for now. I’ll keep adding more as we progress.”

Rachel found herself slowly falling out of the posture, but Victoria’s foot would always bap her again to remind her of her place, and Rachel really wished Victoria picked something even slightly more comfortable, so then at least Rachel could mindlessly do it without any active discomfort on her behalf.

But no.

This was Victoria.

She picked the worst possible thing since it was the most titillating for her.

Fucking bitch.

“You’re too kind, _Mistress._ ”

Rachel kept the mocking up so that Victoria would never forget how unearned it all was.

Still, Victoria was just rolling her eyes and … removing her socks.

Rachel’s eyes went down to her feet and stayed there, welcoming a distraction from Victoria herself, and when both socks were off, Rachel breathed a gentle sigh of relief for them looking exactly how she remembered – namely, cute.

If only they were attached to anyone else …

One of Victoria’s feet got closer to Rachel’s face and Rachel’s blush intensified when it made contact, starting to rub against her face.

“Now then. Since you’re going to be tending to my feet all day, you best learn how I want you to worship my feet.”

With the foot rubbing directly against her face, Rachel found it considerably more difficult to come up with something snippy as retort, simply focusing on the pleasure this afforded her, even if it meant surrendering a bit more to arousal around Victoria.

The foot still bapped her, though, which was suddenly an even more enjoyable experience without the sock to dull it slightly or hinder how it smelled or felt.

“Acknowledge me.”

Rachel cleared her throat.

“Yes, _Mistress._ ”

She still kept the mocking up, but it was much harder to do now; Rachel’s eyes never left those feet, and Victoria probably noticed.

Victoria continued.

“The main thing I enjoy is you rubbing your face up against them. Bonus points if you licked them prior and are now running your own saliva and the filth on my feet against your face.”

Rachel closed her eyes.

Fuck.

Of course, Victoria would go to possibly the most humiliating and demeaning way to worship her feet – not that there were a lot of neutral or positive ways too, but … rubbing her face against it, like she was desperate to feel more of them.

Though it came with more difficulty, Rachel still somehow found something quippy, and she cleared her throat again to even out her voice and present it as she wanted it to be heard – namely, flat, slightly annoyed.

“Aren’t you going to ask me nicely, _Mistress_?”

To what extent she said this simply to earn another whack from Victoria’s foot she didn’t know, but she got the enjoyable ‘punishment’ all the same and relished particularly the foot rubbing against her afterwards.

“Shut up. Stick your tongue out, slave.”

Rachel found herself complying mostly for selfish reasons, and therefore closed her eyes to really lean in on the kink side of things when Victoria’s slightly dirty, slightly sweaty sole connected with her tongue, and Victoria dragged her foot up and down the exposed tongue, collecting up all she wanted to.

Then, the foot simply started forcefully but surprisingly erotically rubbing against Rachel’s cheeks and face, and while the experience was on one level disgusting, there was this other element to it – how degrading it was, how forced into it she was, how filthy Victoria’s feet were, it all just sort of combined into this deeply arousing sensation.

And, yeah, Rachel didn’t even bother to think of something to retort with.

Her breathing picked up as Victoria involved both feet.

Victoria continued.

“There’s a good girl. Be my foot stool. But – a good footslut isn’t passive. She actively consumes my feet and enjoys them. Start licking, slave.”

Rachel’s eyes went up to Victoria briefly, annoyed, but when Victoria’s gaze turned cold and her frown became severe, and her –

“ _Now._ ”

\- came out to lay down the law, Rachel simply shivered and started to obey, plainly starting to lick up and down Victoria’s feet and obliging both of them by mixing it in with rubbing her face in it afterwards.

And it was disgusting, it was filthy, it made her makeup wear off completely and it aroused her beyond all means and –

It clicked at some point that this was her _entire_ day.

Fuck.

As Rachel practiced, at points annoyed that her thighs had to be so separated and her hands kept away, Victoria relaxed some more and amused herself with Rachel’s obedience.

Eventually, though, all good things must come to an end, and Victoria started rubbing her feet against parts of Rachel’s body that _weren’t_ her face, since by now, her face had been completely saturated by saliva and no longer functioned as a rag.

Rachel found herself missing the wonderfully distracting feet as they left, not that Victoria would ever know that, but she would know how much her arousal probably spoke for itself, anyway.

It certainly seemed to inform Victoria’s perpetual amusement.

“Good girl. We’ll make a proper slave out of you, yet.”

Once again, Rachel didn’t hate how her body reacted positively to the ‘good girl’, she just hated that it was Victoria who was the one bringing it out.

But – whatever.

Victoria could arouse her.

Her feet were cute.

None of this should be surprising, and Rachel only felt so obligated to push back on it since Victoria consistently emphasized it, as though it was some accomplishment.

Rachel just stared at her until Victoria finished ‘cleaning’ her feet and stood.

 

“Now then. Up. We’ve showering to do before class starts.”

 

Victoria was, apparently, not at all kidding when she said she was going to take care of Rachel’s hygienic needs.

Victoria lead her to the showers and Rachel thought to sneak in some masturbation after that foot stuff but – she’d probably have time later for that, right? If it was her entire goddamn day …

That thought still put shivers down her spine, and since now she was following Victoria in a walking manner, that dumb posture wasn’t even enforced, so it was easier for her to authentically connect to the fantasy.

And connect with it she did, now that her mind had been forced into this pretty sexual place, and she had first hand experience with Victoria’s feet.

Nothing about the tactile sensations of her feet were off-putting, if anything, they were flatly enjoyable, and Rachel could see herself enjoying quite a lot of time tending to them – maybe not an entire day, but certainly most of one.

It always just came back to the fact they were connected to Victoria.

Sigh.

After not much time – and a quick refreshing ‘hello’ to one of Rachel’s friends in the hallways – they made it to the shared bathrooms.

Apparently, Victoria’s hair looked like that _before_ she bothered with it in the morning, since she seemed fully intent to take a shower with Rachel and had bothered to strip into her appropriate clothes for the situation.

She even had towels for them both, and a separate towel for Rachel’s hair.

It was surprisingly thoughtful, but again, Victoria knew what she was doing when it came to beauty, and it probably meant something to her that her slave looked well-maintained.

Either way, Rachel soon found herself shoved up against one of the walls of a shower stall, with Victoria’s fingers once again exploring basically anywhere and everywhere they wanted to, and Rachel not particularly caring.

The touch became even more normalized and thoughtless.

Even when she started to tease Rachel in a sexual way – since that arousal hadn’t really gone anywhere – it started to feel more like something Victoria ought to be able to do, or at least, something Rachel ought not to feel disturbed by.

But that part only lasted for so long, and soon Victoria was manhandling her around again to actually start washing her.

Rachel had to admit it was nice to have someone else wash her hair and properly squeeze even the conditioner all the way down to her tips, but, whatever.

If Victoria wanted Rachel to appreciate this, she should have been less forceful and cold about the whole affair – the hot waters of the shower were easily the most warmth-inducing part.

When Victoria finished washing Rachel, though, she started washing herself, apparently not wanting her slave to take care of such menial task – but there were other odd, eye-brow inducing parts of this; Victoria got through washing herself very quickly and her eyes did not linger on Rachel at all – in fact, most of the time, Victoria was facing away from her, as though her naked body was something to hide.

Rachel was pretty sure she’d seen Victoria at least half-naked before …

Either way, after the very sexual morning and a promise of a very sexual day to follow, Rachel didn’t blame herself for appreciating some of the curves Victoria’s body had, since she certainly took care of her body more than Chloe did …

Victoria finished her shower quickly.

Rachel was allowed, almost surprisingly at this point, to dry herself off, and put her hair into the other towel.

They then efficiently made their way back to Victoria’s room, where once again, Victoria took care of Rachel’s appearance before her own, tending to drying her hair, straightening it, and even carefully applying makeup.

It was pretty surreal compared to everything else, but it was surprisingly intimate.

… if only Victoria treated it like so.

Rachel realized there was a thought there of wanting Victoria not to be so cold when she was manhandled and quietly dismissed this as a lack of affection getting to her.

Rachel didn’t _really_ want Victoria’s affection, just – _any_ affection would do, after yesterday.

Either way, Victoria was practiced and dealt with both of their beauty quickly enough.

 

Victoria decided to wear sandals, but the rest of her outfit was very usual for her.

Rachel felt a pang of sadness when she saw some of her old clothes in the closet, knowing she was allowed none of them anymore, even if the contrast of her nakedness to Victoria’s clothes was still enjoyable.

Victoria did actually allow her to wear _something_ , though to call it clothing was a stretch; once again, her arms were without objection brought up behind her back, funneled into those thin parallel lines while Victoria worked some rope along her body.

Victoria was unsurprisingly skilled at rope work as well, and Rachel found herself enjoying the sensation of the rope digging into her skin along her arms, wrists, and even her chest, as Victoria finished tying up her arms into a traditional boxtie shape.

Effectively, she couldn’t move her arms away from the posture Victoria had wanted earlier, which just made it easier on Rachel to obey – though.

As Victoria finished tying, she made a point of emphasizing Rachel’s helplessness by coming to her front and pinching her nipples for a bit, knowing she might try and instinctively respond to the pain – which Rachel did, but not in the way Victoria was expecting.

Pain _there_ was just simply flatly enjoyable for Rachel, so there was little thought to dissuade Victoria from pinching her, but at the same time, Rachel wanted nothing less than for Victoria to know everything Rachel actually liked, so she repressed the response as much as she could into fairly flat grunting.

Victoria found something to amuse herself with this response anyway, though, unfortunately, and her stupid smirk came back.

“Mm. You’re not even trying to get out. Unsurprising.”

Rachel just sighed.

It wouldn’t be Victoria without some mean-spirited needling.

She shook her head.

“Get out and do what, exactly? Frolic nakedly in your room?”

Victoria scoffed and gave her another little slap – still not painful, but definitely meaningful, and it was something that emphasized her helplessness even more.

Rachel _was_ helpless again, and that resurfaced disturbing thoughts from last night, but fortunately without the genuine terror of her brandishing this helplessness in the context of a punishment.

Instead, Rachel simply didn’t have use of her arms while she tended to Victoria’s feet, which … might actually be a problem, if she couldn’t touch herself.

Fuck – Rachel just realized she was probably going to have to rely on Victoria for any sort of meaningful sexual stimulation, even if it wasn’t yet one of her rules.

Lord only knows how cruel Victoria would be there …

Rachel wasn’t sure to what extent this simply excited her or inspired dread in her, but maybe that was simply emblematic of time with Victoria – everything was conflicted, both the bad and the good.

Still, when Victoria wasn’t looking, Rachel tried out the strength of the ropes and had to admit Victoria really knew what she was doing, and the way the ropes uniquely bit into her skin from even the trivial movement was quietly exciting.

If only Chloe was the one doing this to her and she could share that without feeling like she was giving up …

 

Soon, Victoria told her to follow again, and Rachel had little else to do but obey and think about things.

Her mind, mostly, was now focused on the sex fantasy about to come true, especially since the rope bondage kept tugging her mind in that direction, and since Victoria’s feet were constantly exposed due to her sandals, it was pretty easy to get lost in it instead of thinking about other, much more depressing stuff.

Parts of her still told her this couldn’t last all day, but …

Whatever.

One day at a time.

 

Rachel got quite a surprise when they left the girl’s dorms, though –

Someone fucking _collided_ into her and she squeak-screamed –

Victoria blinked and turned around, placing a hand on her waist with a frown.

Who else, but Chloe, who apparently just been stalking the entrance to wait for Rachel to come out.

Rachel’s mind was so not in the gear to appreciate a friend but Chloe was more than a friend, and her unique place in Rachel’s life meant that even though her mind was in a sexual gear, thoughts of Chloe were there anyway, and even though she was blushing from fantasizing, there was no one else but Chloe that was allowed to know whatever it is she wanted about what got Rachel off.

Plus, Chloe’s giggle and warm hug was infectious, and helped to blend into this weird sexual-affectionate-loving mood that was uniquely Chloe.

“Hey dude. Glad to see you’re still alive.”

In Chloe’s arms, the bondage on Rachel suddenly felt right, and she was suddenly completely unconflicted about enjoying being in them – same with her arousal.

Rachel smiled genuinely and breathed easily, for perhaps the first time since her reveal.

“The reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated …”

They shared a giggle, but soon Victoria cleared her throat, and they both had to deal with the annoying reality again.

Their eyes went to Victoria, but Victoria was mostly looking at Chloe.

“Price. Just because you are – _somehow_ – a dominant does not mean you have free reign over any slave you see. Particularly not mine.”

Chloe shrugged.

“Good thing Rachel’s not a slave to me. She’s my friend.”

Fuck.

Rachel found herself staring doe-eyed at Chloe before she could help it, a little desperately, since words like that made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside after the awful uncaring coldness of Victoria.

She unconsciously melted into her arms, even though Victoria scoffed and shook her head, coming to physically separate them via the harness of ropes on Rachel’s body.

“Then you’re delusional. _She_ –“

Victoria gestured towards Rachel, again without bothering to look at her in a way that felt quite dehumanizing,

“- is a slave. These are the mere facts of the matter.”

Chloe shrugged and uneasily separated from Rachel with Victoria’s prying, instead placing her hands into her jeans’ pockets.

“Yeah? Is the fact of you being a bitch relevant too?”

Rachel giggled gently, and Chloe smirked.

Victoria, though, didn’t seem to care.

She already had Rachel.

She was just walking away.

“You’re not doing a brilliant job of convincing me to let you talk to her, Price.”

Victoria continued walking away, still holding Rachel.

Chloe sighed a bit too wearily, since she had regretfully allowed Victoria tear Rachel away from her, mostly because she technically didn’t have the right to object to it – Rachel _was_ technically Victoria’s, and it _was_ technically on her.

Sucked that they were in this situation, but Chloe was determined to make the most of it, even if it meant talking to Victoria on a more level playing field.

She evened out her expression.

“Just let me talk to her for a bit. You’re not missing anything while you’re just walking to class. It’ll mean a lot to the both of us, I promise.”

Victoria frowned, but she couldn’t automatically dismiss this.

She stopped, then suddenly let go of Rachel’s ropes.

“Fine. If you make this a habit, though, I’ll just have to start gagging her.”

Throughout all of this, Rachel realized her normal instinct to butt in was overridden with the knowledge that Victoria both probably wouldn’t care and might even punish her for it.

It felt like some part of her humanity was stripped away as a result, but as Victoria continued walking and Chloe came to embrace Rachel again and they resumed walking, she found that humanity being lovingly restored.

Even if it was short-term, this was affection that Rachel simply _needed_ and was not getting from Victoria, regardless of if she even wanted it from her.

She _needed_ it.

If Chloe could somehow provide this to her more often …

Rachel smiled, once again finding her mood buoyed by Chloe’s simple presence, and she closed her eyes to fantasize about it.

Chloe, though, had intentions for stalking the entrance.

Her lips came close to Rachel’s ear and she whispered surreptitiously,

“Are you okay?”

Rachel opened her eyes just long enough to see that Victoria was sparing glances back at them, but not actively paying attention at this exact second, so she shook her head easily.

“No …”

Chloe frowned.

“Damn it. I’m guessing the conversation went south …”

Rachel sadly nodded, still paying attention to Victoria to make sure this conversation remained private.

“Completely fubar.”

Chloe sighed wearily.

“Fuck. Do you need – um. God. I don’t even know what we can – this is so –“

Chloe was starting to lose herself a bit and Rachel had to calm _her_ with a brief, gentle, but absurdly affectionate kiss.

They both relaxed.

Chloe’s hands on her felt so natural, even with Rachel being completely unable to return any affection – if anything, it just made it even more enjoyable, since Rachel’s body was technically completely exposed and helpless to someone who knew how to totally take advantage of such a situation.

After the kiss ended – with Rachel not even sure if Victoria saw it or not – she sighed.

“It’s not completely hopeless … yet. I … think she’ll come around, eventually …”

Chloe blinked.

“You sure?”

Rachel sighed, looking forward and down.

“No.”

It was pretty sobering, but honest – the only thing Chloe deserved.

No false hope, like Rachel was desperately clinging onto.

Just the raw observational evidence Rachel had.

Chloe sighed again.

“Well … I’ll try and see you as much as possible, okay? We’ll see if … yeah.”

Rachel smiled and giggled with her affection before she could help it, but that earned the ire of Victoria’s gaze on them, and they suddenly no longer felt safe to talk.

Chloe even felt slightly awkward holding Rachel like this with her unrelentingly cold stare.

But soon enough, Victoria looked forward again, and Rachel was reminded that it was just yet another thing she had to repress around her.

Still, Rachel looked happily over to Chloe.

“That … that means so much to me, Chloe.”

They had another brief kiss, but, finally, were caught.

Victoria stopped dead and then turned on her heel with an annoyed sound to separate the two in a way that was somehow more painful to Rachel than any physical abuse she had endured so far – it was _emotional_.

Victoria tearing her away from this _emotional_ support cut into her in a way no whip or cane or even knife could – it went right to her heart and provided another awful crack.

Victoria sneered at Chloe while holding Rachel’s shoulders and keeping her away,

“ _Talk_ doesn’t mean _suck face_. Beat it.”

Chloe scoffed and walked up to the two, not at all fazed.

“Or you’ll do what, Bitchy McBitchface?”

Rachel looked hopefully to Chloe, as though she might somehow save her from this yet.

Victoria continued to sneer, but the silence was palpable.

Instead of confronting the taller girl in better shape with a reputation for getting into fist fights, Victoria pushed Rachel forward, towards the entrance of the class hallways.

Chloe scoffed.

“That’s what I thought.”

She followed behind Victoria anyway, all the way to the entrance, just so Rachel could look back and see Chloe was still there, still supporting her, still loving her.

Even when the doors closed in front of her and Chloe sighed wearily.

 

Fuck.

 

This was not good.

Chloe hooked her hands behind her head and kicked at the ground, wondering what she could possibly do about this other than just … being here for Rachel.

Maybe that would be enough, for now.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel goes to class.
> 
> Victoria humiliates Rachel.
> 
> Later, Rachel and Victoria have a talk in the car.

As Victoria lead Rachel into campus, Rachel still felt somewhat … okay.

Chloe’s presence really helped to refocus her mind and re-evaluate her situation and realize just how easily things could go from completely fucked to more tolerable – just with a _bit_ of laxness from Victoria.

That’s literally all it took.

Yet, she was knowingly now concentrating on scraps, little pieces people like Chloe could afford to give to her that Victoria seemingly couldn’t, but still, these little pieces were sort of exactly what she needed – the little tethers back to her old life, back to when she was social, back to when she wasn’t a slave – back to when she was loved.

In the end, there was little a slave could do else but ask for scraps.

Chloe’s interaction kept Rachel both perfectly docile and feeling okay while Victoria continued to walk her through the hallways – to her locker, to get her stuff, to start going to her first class.

There was something familiar and surreal about it all at the same time.

Familiar was easy – the chatter, the excited conversations, the people all around her, the clanking of lockers and shuffling of bags.

The surreal was a bit more unsettling.

Usually, when Rachel walked the halls, eyes were on her, even if only briefly in acknowledgement – but still, she drew attention, and usually kept it.

But as a naked slave – Victoria’s naked slave, no less – it seemed she was deemed worthy of less attention, of less focus, of less care; eyes went to Victoria, not her, and sometimes only briefly to her to confirm that she was indeed Victoria’s slave, and then she was simply passed on.

 

The social reinforcement of her status provided another little crack in her person.

 

Thankfully, though, Rachel’s old friends – and particularly the ones she spent the most time with – still treated her more-or-less the same – for now, at least – even if Victoria’s curtness and efficiency of schedule didn’t give them too much more than a ‘hi’ or ‘congratulations’ if they hadn’t yet worked that one in.

Yet, Rachel couldn’t help but wonder, despite their warm smiles and happy words, if they didn’t yet think of her like the strangers who barely gave her the time of day, anymore, and just needed the time to adjust how they behaved around her.

Would they keep it up?

Or would they eventually realize it just wasn’t worth the effort?

Rachel was sort of desperately hoping her friends would remember she was still a person underneath, but it was impossibly hard to engage them as friends when Victoria would barely let them say more than two or three words to each other.

Maybe later on …

At least Chloe was here for her – and Rachel didn’t doubt Chloe wouldn’t give up on her, and would never think of her like that, no matter how far Victoria decided to push this stuff.

 

The surreal nature of not being the center of attention slowly lost its novelty as they made it into Victoria’s first class.

 

This is where – finally – Rachel got some attention.

 

Not exactly the kind she would have wanted, though.

 

A slave, in a non-slave class.

 

Everyone’s eyes were on her, including the teacher’s, though Victoria seemed to either not notice or not care, casually strolling forward – and Rachel definitely didn’t want to be standing awkwardly too far away from her, especially without the use of her arms, so she followed quickly behind.

A few steps forward, though, the teacher – some unassuming woman who Rachel swore she could have placed her name were the situation different – cleared her throat.

“Ms. Chase, this is not a class for –“

Victoria stopped cold and dead on her tracks, turning to face the teacher with an almost military-like turn of her heels.

“- Of course, Ms. Applebaum, -- “

Rachel almost rolled her eyes at the saccharine tone for how fake it was, but at least Victoria knew how to be pleasant enough when she needed to be.

Either way, Victoria just smiled and gestured back towards Rachel,

“- She’s not here to learn. She’s my _full time_ slave. She will tend to me, only. You needn’t worry.”

The way Victoria emphasized ‘full time’ didn’t sit quite right with Rachel, though the revelation apparently caused some murmuring amongst the other students, surreptitious and hushed.

Gossip.

Rachel herself had a lot to unpack in what was just said – Rachel wasn’t here to learn.

She was a full-time slave.

Rachel being in a class and not being there to learn was … wrong, with all the effort she had put into academics prior; just yesterday she might have even been in this very class – or an even more difficult and prestigious version.

… would she be in a class for academic reasons ever again?

The thought was pretty unpleasant.

All of the effort she put into her life couldn’t have been for waste, right?

Somehow, she’d make this all work – after Victoria chilled out, she’d go back her normal curriculars, right?

After Victoria chilled out …

Sigh.

Rachel’s eyes went down and she couldn’t help feeling a bit deflated.

So much of her life and her potential happiness was relying on Victoria not being such a 100% stone-cold bitch.

This was such bullshit.

Rachel caught sight of Victoria’s feet in their sandals when they went down, and it was a welcomed distraction from the thorny thoughts.

Ms. Applebaum – who Rachel now remembered taught biology, and was otherwise a perfectly pleasant person – made a humming sound and pushed up her rectangular glasses.

“I see … I think I saw an e-mail from Mr. Wells about that.”

Victoria nodded pleasantly.

“We’ve had to make some arrangements for the … uniqueness, of it.”

Now that Rachel gave it a bit more thought, she never really recalled seeing a slave in very many of her classes, even after the roles were assigned.

Yet, here she was …

The teacher then just nodded and Victoria took it as sign enough to continue walking towards her seat, giving only a brief look back to Rachel to make sure she was following – and again, Rachel had little reason to want to be too far apart from her, at least right now.

Rachel recognized a face or two in the room and she really didn’t want to.

Not so much for the fact that they saw her naked and in bondage – as a slave ought to be – but the fact they saw what was to come – how Rachel dutifully followed Victoria to her seat, how Victoria carefully placed her bag down and examined the layout of the chair, how she then ordered Rachel down to kneel underneath it and then spent the next few moments making sure her posture was just that awful revealing slutty thing that Victoria was so incessant upon and making sure that her distance from Victoria’s sitting position was just so.

Just so that she would be a perfect foot stool.

Since Rachel’s entire day, now, was worshipping Victoria’s feet.

And while she could enjoy Victoria’s feet, since they were cute, and she could even half-forget they were even Victoria’s, with the desk blocking sight of her head or most distinguishing features, she could never really fully separate herself from her surroundings.

Victoria’s sandaled feet were down there, and Rachel’s eyes watched them the entire way as Victoria sat herself down, but the feeling was just different knowing that some people were watching her now, as if waiting to confirm she was indeed a full-time slave, and all of her academic work was now replaced with mindless servitude to her owner.

It was just impossible to ignore the hushed whispers, the feeling of perspective difference here down on her knees, the limiting, almost cage-like feeling of Victoria’s metal desk legs around her.

But she only got so long to think about things and evaluate how she felt.

Soon, the teacher cleared her throat and started talking, and the whispering and gossiping went away.

Soon, Victoria kicked her sandals off and started to expectantly hover them around Rachel’s face.

Soon, there was little else for Rachel to do but sigh, close her eyes, and try and tune everything out to focus on what was there still to enjoy.

 

And surprisingly, after a few licks and rubs, she found that not hard to engage with.

 

Down here, she barely even jutted out from Victoria’s desk, and felt more like one of her accessories than anything else.

As the class started there just wasn’t the time to spend much attention on her.

She just didn’t matter that much.

She just wasn’t worth that sort of attention, anymore – everyone else had other things to do – _including Victoria._

That trail of thought started to be quite arousing, almost annoyingly so – Rachel’s perverted sex fantasies down here were so irrelevant to everyone else in the room she was literally just some footnote on Victoria’s person.

It made it much easier to focus on Victoria’s feet, and giving them attention in both ways that Rachel wanted – to give herself something to selfishly focus on to make the day go by more quickly – and Victoria wanted – to give her more of a reason to compromise on things and maybe not be so strict.

Since it had only been a little while since the shower earlier, Victoria’s feet were basically clean already, and smelled a bit too much of lavender, having only exchanged a bit of grime from the already-dirty sandals, so there wasn’t too much on the filth side of things.

But that was fine – after a few licks and rubs, Rachel realized this was just the first class of many, and without either the ability or permission to masturbate, going all-in would be quite exhausting and counter-production.

So, Rachel instead started learning how to do things more slowly, carefully, to pace this out.

She learned how to take what was once just a simple quick lick from sole to toe and make it more into an adventure, of sorts, letting her tongue travel a few inches towards its destination before she’d make a detour to breathe and rub against other parts of the foot before continuing.

She’d sometimes just sit at the edge of Victoria’s toes and give them each a little lick in a row with a few seconds of pause between.

Sometimes, when she was tired of licking, she just started rubbing her face against the foot instead, more forcefully – which Victoria seemed to enjoy more than the licking, even, and always resulted in her feet doing _something_ – usually providing some mutually enjoyable counter-rubbing.

Rachel, regrettably, had other things to focus on, too.

Twice during the class, once shortly after the started and once near the middle, Victoria managed to look all the way down at Rachel, and both times, Rachel earned a face bap and a quick scolding to correct her posture.

The second time, Victoria herself earned a not-entirely-amused callout from the teacher, but the resulting exchange of these small and personal interruptions being necessary for training and temporary while Rachel was still inexperienced were hard to argue fully against.

The posture stuff was easily the part Rachel hated the worst about this, and basically whenever she could, she immediately relaxed to something more tolerable, since if she had to spend 45 minutes or whatever on her knees, she damn well better spend them in the most comfortable way possible, instead of with her chest awkwardly jutting out and her legs not at all in the places they needed to be.

Them being spread even eliminated what little pleasure Rachel could extract by rubbing her thighs together, and, slow things down and take them carefully as she might, Rachel was not immune to the effects of her kinks, and despite herself, did find herself pretty desperate for some touch after so much direct, unmitigated, continuous involvement of her kinks – especially with the knowledge that this was just the start.

Rachel even considered asking Victoria for some help on this, especially if Victoria was going to keep her arms bound for much longer …

 

When the class end bell rang, Rachel almost jumped in surprise.

As much as the class felt like it was dragging, she didn’t realize an hour had gone by already, which was … a good thing, right?

Victoria’s feet regrettably went back into her sandals and she started packing things up.

Rachel looked down at herself and realized just how badly doing this for an hour had aroused her – and only had this reinforced when Victoria half-picked her up from behind to help her out from under the desk, since standing up without arms was a little awkward.

 

“You’re redder than a tomato.”

 

Victoria, for once, wasn’t harsh, mostly amused, and although Rachel huffed and looked away, she didn’t have a quip handy, mostly because of how sudden the gear change was from feet-service mode.

Still, when Victoria found Rachel looking away even more amusing and decided to grasp her chin, force her head back towards Victoria just so she could look at the blush some more, Rachel frowned and realized just how quiet and docile she had been all this time.

Maybe it was a combination of seeing some of her friends and seeing Chloe, but just seeing that smug face relish in what it didn’t deserve to …

Rachel harshly shook her head until it was free of Victoria’s grasp – and there were a quick series of actions while Victoria’s hand remained close to Rachel’s head, but not grasping anymore; Victoria’s eyes flicked around to see if anyone had seen the disobedience, and Rachel’s mirrored when she realized what was going on; when they both realized that everyone was just busy packing, Victoria clearly had an internal fight about whether or not to make a scene out of things, and after a second or two, her hand lowered and they both exchanged frowns.

Rachel had to remind Victoria, as often as she could, that she hadn’t earned any of this, and she hoped it was starting to stick.

 

After a few hostile seconds of the look, Victoria eventually went back to packing her stuff, and pushed Rachel ahead of her when she was done.

 

Victoria didn’t give in, though.

 

She was merely biding her time.

 

After a few steps outside of class, into the busy hallways, Rachel was suddenly pushed up against one of the too-cold walls, and Victoria was close against her; one of her hands quick to grasp at Rachel’s neck and chin, one knee nailing itself to the wall between Rachel’s own, her other hand coming to directly grasp at Rachel’s groin and remind her who owned it.

And in this position, in public, against the walls, it felt quite different from being possessed in private, in a way that was more humiliating, almost – she just didn’t want any of her friends to see Victoria touching her like this, asserting herself in the way she was of course perfectly within her legal rights to.

Most of all, Rachel’s eyes didn’t want to meet Victoria’s, and so they mostly went down and away, and she tried to just be the piece of meat that would amuse her so Victoria would release her and the day would continue on – but it wasn’t meant to be.

Victoria’s nails up top dug into her chin line in a way that would probably leave some marks – and Rachel’s breathing picked up a bit.

Her eyes flicked up to Victoria to see her decidedly not amused, for once, instead cold, almost annoyed, frowning.

That probably wasn’t a good thing.

“You do not refuse my touch ever, _slave_.”

Her tone was harsh and unforgiving, and Rachel suddenly realized this was being done as punishment for the small headshake earlier, where she broke Victoria’s hand away.

An overreaction, to be sure – Rachel opened her mouth to vocalize as such, but –

Victoria’s lower hand wasn’t there merely to hold and possess.

It pulled back and delivered a curt spank – and Rachel sucked in a harsh breath and couldn’t let it go.

Not until the second spank came, anyway, and the exhale came before she could help it.

There wasn’t anything Rachel could do, really, as Victoria started to spank her pussy as punishment, again, and again, and again.

She didn’t _want_ anyone to see her like this, the least of her friends – she wanted to escape, to get away, to do anything but – Victoria was right there.

And she was allowed this.

Victoria was allowed to discipline her slave for whatever behavior or attitude she wanted.

Victoria was allowed to train out literally anything she didn’t like about Rachel.

And Rachel _knew_ as the violating hits racked up to ten that she wouldn’t dare toss her head again to dismiss Victoria’s touch, even if only to avoid this sort of scene again – even if this wasn’t really making a scene, and an owner disciplining their slave was entirely routine.

But as everyone just walked by, completely oblivious and uncaring – even some faces Rachel regrettably recognized – Rachel closed her eyes and sniffled, some.

Victoria could discipline whatever she wanted out of her, and Rachel knew it would be at least somewhat effective – what would be left of her after a week of this? A month? A year?

Her head went down, too, but when Victoria forced her face back up, there wasn’t even a remote idea to shake her head to try and get her head free.

She knew it was pointless.

One of Victoria’s fingers tapped along her jawline.

“What did you do wrong, slave? Why were you punished?”

If she cared that Rachel had some tears gently streaming down her face, she didn’t show it, unsurprisingly.

Rachel breathed in deep to calm it and ensure her voice wasn’t too affected since – even if she couldn’t help the hopeless crying, she could still keep herself from sounding pathetic.

 

“I shook my head when I shouldn’t have.”

 

Rachel opened her eyes to look Victoria in her own and saw no compassion for her suffering.

It only added to the crushing feeling, since Victoria certainly wouldn’t care if she trained out ever last bit of personality Rachel had to her name, and she only proved that indifference here.

Still, the answer was correct, and Victoria nodded, though kept her frown.

“You’re missing something.”

Rachel sighed and looked down again, but it did take one more humiliating slap to a place that felt so impossibly helpless before she looked up and looked at Victoria very seriously.

“I shook my head when I shouldn’t have, _Mistress._ ”

It was so much harder to make it mocking and derisive, Rachel just didn’t have much of it in her – not after having something literally beaten out of her in this super public way, but she still tried to taint the label to make sure Victoria didn’t get too much pleasure out of it.

It wasn’t enough, though.

“Tolerable.”

Victoria started to smirk, and Rachel felt that resentment come right back in full force, mixing in weird, confusing ways with the pretty awful thoughts about her future and how all Victoria might deign to train her going forward.

But then Victoria did something Rachel didn’t expect – the smirk went away, and she just sighed, lowering her voice and coming up closer to Rachel’s ear, in a position that was … much more intimate.

Rachel immediately closed her eyes and appreciated the warmth and close contact, even if it was from Victoria, because she was simply starved of it.

Victoria spoke softly, clearly intending not to be overheard.

“Just … give in.”

The same hand that had punished now gently teased and penetrated, and while the stimulation was pleasantly distracting, it was also kind of cruel in how it only added to the confusing pile of emotions, especially spurned on by Victoria’s words.

Victoria continued.

“I can feel how your body enjoys this. Acting out only hurts you. If you just … behave …”

The fingers were suddenly quite active, and Rachel bit her lip, squirming slightly and trying her best to not give the noises that Victoria wanted to hear – but damn it if the offer wasn’t tempting, especially after an entire morning of nothing but kink and an afternoon that was shaping up to be more of the same.

“… then things will be so much easier for you.”

Victoria even bothering to make this appeal at all was something Rachel didn’t know how to process, but Rachel’s position hadn’t changed at all – she needed something more.

Rachel thought they might talk about this later, but …

She opened her eyes and looked over to Victoria.

“Not until you ease off … _Mistress_.”

She saw Victoria frown, but her fingers thankfully remained as they were, and the continued pleasure after all of the teasing this morning was starting to just feel great – something Rachel had been needing.

Victoria shook her head.

“I can’t. You know I can’t, so –“

Rachel scoffed,

“- you _choose_ not to –“

Finally, Rachel’s attitude was enough to earn the fingers leaving and another slap.

Rachel expected that, and it even felt a little deserved, but it had the intended effect of shutting her up and making her feel more docile again.

Victoria’s eyes flicked down to some part of Rachel’s chest.

“There’s … more to it than that.”

It was almost regretful sounding, in a way Rachel surely didn’t know how to process in her current state, but with that pretty cryptic remark, Victoria’s pleasing/hurting hand came up and ineloquently shoved itself into Rachel’s mouth.

“Clean.”

Rachel did.

Satisfied, Victoria left Rachel, and ordered her to just follow, again.

 

As they walked, Rachel realized they were not taking a direct route – and the reason for that became apparent, when they walked outside and Victoria took off her sandals to walk along the pavement outside.

It was not hard to imagine why, and the sort of constant teasing Victoria gave to her both physically and in foreboding actions like this made it hard to think about much else – especially when ‘much else’ was mostly depressing stuff, but Rachel at the same time didn’t really want to give in and just treat this like some kind of mindless sex fantasy, even if it basically was if not for her intentional objections.

 

It just felt like she was giving in too much at that point, being too docile, with Victoria getting more than she deserved.

So,

“Do you have to?”

It was directed at Victoria as she finished taking her sandals off and started to relish the contact with the dirty concrete.

Victoria just shrugged, intentionally arching her feet in such a way so as to intentionally get them more dirty than they had to be.

She then thought about it for a moment or two before walking in front of Rachel, raising the sandals up to her face, even.

“Open your mouth.”

At this point, after the punishment, there wasn’t much in Rachel’s body to refuse Victoria, so she did, only to get the sandals pushed into her mouth – Victoria conveniently folded them together with the bottoms in contact and the soles up and exposed – for Rachel to taste, of course.

The taste wasn’t that pleasant.

But there was something about being made into a literal dirty shoe holder – forced to marinate them and consume the acrid, slightly plasticy, slightly sweaty flavors – something deeply degrading and humiliating.

Rachel closed her eyes while Victoria crossed her arms.

“See? I didn’t even tell you to suck. But you can’t help yourself, slave.”

Rachel huffed a bit, opening her eyes only to see Victoria looking back at her seriously.

“I’m doing you a favor. You’ll enjoy cleaning my dirty feet more than if they were clean.”

Rachel’s eyes went down to Victoria’s feet, and while they weren’t particularly dirty now, they probably would by the time they got back to class …

When she imagined rubbing and cleaning them, it sent a small shiver through her, but that conflicted madly with the other parts of her – the parts of her that _needed_ Victoria to not throw so much at her so consistently.

Yes, she might like this, but she wasn’t just a mindless foot slave.

She –

Victoria got close to her again, pinching at her nipples in a way that earned a small pleased sound before Rachel could help it – and then her hands were just all over Rachel’s body again.

“Stop resisting.”

Victoria re-iterated it into Rachel’s ear, gentle again.

“Just imagine how my feet are going to get … and relax.”

When her fingers penetrated again, Rachel really, really didn’t want to just get lost in the sex fantasy of it but –

After a few seconds, the flavor of the sandals, the little dirt she could already see on Victoria’s naked feet, the way her skilled fingers still weren’t letting her do anything but focus on the sex –

Rachel gave in a bit.

Just for her own sanity.

 

They were soon making their way to class, Rachel basically just focused on Victoria’s feet and trying not to see any friends in the hallways, since if she had to see them – then sandals in her mouth would be quite humiliating.

It was easier to just not think about it when she did give in a bit, and she had to admit the lack of anxiety was pretty freeing.

When they made it to Victoria’s second class, some of the old worrying thoughts came crashing back, mostly because the same routine presented itself – apparently Victoria would have to clarify what Rachel was here for for _every_ class, to _every_ teacher, and every time, it reminded Rachel of what she lost.

She never really wanted to fully think it was gone forever, though – all of the effort she put into her life couldn’t have simply been for nothing.

Either way, she was a little eager to get down under Victoria’s desk this time and have something to distract herself away from the thorny thoughts.

 

Victoria’s feet were dirty this time – obviously – and Rachel had the sandals removed by Victoria so they could dry nearby.

She somehow missed them when they left, but she tried to shake the thought out of her head for being too slavish.

Focusing on her feet were more enjoyable, anyway.

They weren’t completely covered in grime or such – since she’d only gone barefoot for a short while there – but there was still some noticeable stain and blackness to her feet, and it changed the nature of cleaning them and rubbing against them, and even changed how Victoria responded.

She made a point, a few times, of leaving a dirty footprint on some part of Rachel’s body – usually chest or boob – where Rachel basically couldn’t clean it off, and it would just mark her as a footslave, until Victoria decided to clean it.

 

People would see that, know what it meant, and Rachel couldn’t even try to clean it off.

 

That, too, was disgustingly arousing – but the same recognition was there that she was a slave, and even if she was literally orgasming in the hallways, she might not get much attention, due to how banal it was for a slave to be related to sexual activities in public – which almost made it that much easier to authentically enjoy these things, since it’s not like it would be big news for Victoria’s dirty feet prints to be on her.

 

After all, she was her slave.

 

Eventually, this class went by like the last, with it once again finishing earlier than expected. Rachel wondered if this is how all of them would go by – but they would run out of ways to make the foot stuff novel eventually, right?

Either way, Victoria had less remarks for Rachel when helping her up this time, though made a point of moving her head around by chin to make sure Rachel didn’t resist it, and this time, Rachel didn’t, since what was the point.

Rachel had already given Victoria the reminder of her being undeserving, and after the punishment, there just wasn’t that much left in her to be difficult.

 

Afterwards, it was time for lunch.

 

And lunch, maybe, was the most painful and obvious difference yet, even considering how her entire curriculum consisted of the intricacies of Victoria’s feet.

 

The process of getting lunch itself was not that different – going to the cafeteria, waiting in line with others, and even having someone order for her wasn’t that unusual.

No one even seemed to notice the wanton dirty foot prints on Rachel’s person.

Even where Victoria normally sat wasn’t that unusual for Rachel, since their friend groups largely overlapped.

No, the difference wasn’t where _Victoria_ sat, but where she insisted Rachel would – under the table, with the other slaves, at their respective owners’ feet.

And while Rachel should have maybe expected that, it was still … pretty awful, in a way it wasn’t when she sat down there during class.

Here, more than anywhere else, were what she would call her closest friends – and peeking up from under the table she could see maybe two or three on either of Victoria’s side, and of course, those were all the friends most close to her.

But even worse than that – Rachel couldn’t really talk to anyone – and not just because her position down here inherently muffled out her voice and she could only direct her voice to a handful of people – or because Victoria would probably keep her from much convo, anyway.

 

No, because, ridiculously, yet stupidly hotly, Victoria decided to still go in more on the foot fetish.

 

She decided, apparently, that all of Rachel’s lunches would be had not just down there, kneeled by Victoria’s feet, but delivered personally to Rachel’s mouth _by_ Victoria’s feet – which kind of had a logic to it, if she wasn’t allowed use of her arms and couldn’t sit anywhere else, but, ugh.

It was the same kind of bullshit conflict where, internally, Rachel enjoyed what was being done to her, she just wished it was a _bit_ less.

If Victoria just pulled off the pressure _a little_.

If she chilled and let her talk to her friends right here instead of forcing her into more slavey-stuff.

If she had an actual break from the some hours of already hardcore and constant foot-fetish engagement.

She just needed to talk to her friends – this _couldn’t_ be every single day.

She couldn’t kneel down here and watch her friends slowly detach themselves and relearn their social interactions without Rachel to intervene.

She just couldn’t.

She couldn’t imagine a more painful, agonizing break in her psyche.

The thought didn’t crack her, but it sure threatened to – she needed to talk to Victoria about this.

 

… but Rachel was hungry, Victoria wasn’t feeding her that fast, and her options were limited.

 

This was another thing to bring up, but not now.

 

For now, Rachel ate her food, somewhat annoyed that this was the first time she experienced this particular engagement of foot fetish, and already imagining how fun and playful and teasing something like this could have been with Chloe.

If only.

 

After lunch, Victoria made the surprise announcement that they were taking only a half day, and that they were going to spend the afternoon going to the center.

 

Rachel knew she would have to go there eventually to get her slave equipment, but it usually took a few days to get everything sorted – and Victoria only took her measurements very recently.

Maybe she got her order expedited.

Either way, it meant an afternoon that wasn’t all foot worship, which was both relieving and somewhat disappointing – again, Rachel liked it, she just didn’t like the constant, 24/7 intensity, so this change she mostly regarded as a good thing.

 

Walking to Victoria’s car was pretty uneventful.

Victoria had her sandals again.

Rachel was slowly getting used to her new social role, and at least being a slave had the fun side-effect of allowing her to be literally covered in dirty foot prints and aroused quite obviously yet no one would even slightly bat an eye.

Obviously, that sort of stuff would get around if she wasn’t, and keeping up with that kind of stuff was exhausting – ugh.

No.

Rachel was not going to see any upsides of her social life being upheaved like this.

Victoria parked her car perfectly, unsurprisingly, and her car was something equally unsurprising for someone like her to have.

Hell, it was something that would have been unsurprising for someone like _Rachel_ to have – some little white rich girl car, complete with tan leather seats and convertible top.

Victoria went first to the passenger side door, to open it and help Rachel in.

Leather seats were less than ideal when naked, and just sitting down, her skin started to stick to it in some unpleasant ways, but Victoria seemed to think of that, since she quickly got a beach towel from the back seat to place under Rachel.

“Can’t trust you not to make a mess of my car.”

Rachel rolled her eyes, but appreciated the towel anyway, since it allowed her to properly sit down.

Victoria then closed the door and quickly made her way to the driver’s side, doing the whole routine of checking her mirrors, fixing some of her make-up, and putting on some oversized sunglasses before starting the car and backing them up and out of the parking lot.

 

Quiet.

 

Victoria clearly didn’t have much to say, and Rachel could understand not wanting to say anything herself – to avoid risking the ire of another too-public punishment – but at the same time, there was a lot that already happened today that Rachel simply needed to voice.

And this was probably a neutral a place they would be – according to what Victoria said earlier, the afternoon was reserved for ‘training’ and more foot fetish, where Rachel would probably be down somewhere and in bondage, maybe not even able to talk.

So this was maybe her only real opportunity to say anything.

She couldn’t let it go by.

After an awkward minute or so, knowing the drive to the center was a good couple of minutes from Blackwell, Rachel cleared her throat and looked over to Victoria, who was boredly watching the road and resting her head on her hand, which was itself lazily sitting its elbow on the open window.

“Victoria – _Mistress_. We need to talk.”

Victoria groaned.

“What about. We haven’t suddenly changed our positions on anything since our last ‘talk’.”

That was true, and somewhat demotivating, but at the same time – Victoria wasn’t completely walling her off.

That was good.

Rachel had the feeling it wouldn’t last, though – Victoria seemed to tolerate a few sentences before she clamped back down and insisted Rachel be the good, quiet slave, so she tried to prioritize stuff that was the most important before that happened again.

And what was the most important?

Lunch, probably.

Her future, too.

She had some curiosity about the earlier mention that her being so strict was more complicated than her personal choice, but that felt like something to discuss later.

Somehow, she didn’t even think to discuss not punishing her in such a public way, even though she desperately disliked it – maybe because she knew she deserved it, on some level.

Either way, it’s not what came out.

“I … keep thinking about my future, and … how I’m not going to go to class anymore or –“

Victoria shook her head with a scoff.

“Don’t.”

Rachel blinked.

“Don’t?”

Victoria nodded, looking over to her.

“You’re obviously not going to class, but I don’t intend for you to just be a piece of meat for the rest of your life.”

That was news to Rachel.

Good news.

She blinked again.

“… then?”

Victoria hummed and looked forward.

“I’ve always needed a good full-time model. How … fortuitous I have one that I can shape into whatever sort of picture I want …”

Rachel sort of dumbly looked forward.

Of course, Victoria was a photographer, and a pretty okay one at that.

Her family owned art galleries and –

Would Rachel be in them?

That …

That didn’t sound too bad, really.

There were only a few people on campus Rachel really trusted to take a good picture of her, and while she rarely got along with Victoria before, if they were forced together in some assignment, she rarely disagreed with the results.

Maybe there was some more logic to this whole assignment – pairing the natural model with the natural photographer.

The natural slave with the natural owner.

It was something to think about, but decidedly a good thing, something that gave Rachel some hope about the future of her life – something she kind of desperately needed, and didn’t know Victoria was just casually holding onto.

Were there other little nuggets …?

“… oh.”

Rachel looked over to Victoria again.

“I guess I wouldn’t mind that.”

Victoria scoffed.

“As though you have a choice anymore.”

Rachel sighed a bit wearily at that.

She didn’t have to put such a fine point on it.

“Are you really going to keep me from all of my friends?”

Victoria frowned.

“Excuse you. I actually put up with _Chloe_ for once.”

Rachel didn’t know how to respond to that, since it’s not like Victoria _invited_ Chloe over for Rachel’s sake – and she even broke them apart, later.

But … still.

Chloe seeing her like that was a massive boost to her mood that couldn’t be ignored.

“I know but – like during lunch.”

Victoria shook her head.

“You have duties to tend to. That’s more important than talking to friends.”

Rachel huffed.

“What’s thirty minutes on top of the two hours I already spent on your feet?”

 Victoria groaned, looking squarely over to Rachel.

“ _Enough_ , slave.”

There it was.

Rachel felt herself deflating a little whenever Victoria closed off, like that.

Victoria continued.

“You are my full-time slave. That means you have full-time obligations, including during lunch.”

She looked forward again.

Rachel considered just backing down, since Victoria had just closed off and brought out her whole technically-correct-but-not-helpful “you are a slave” spiel, but …

“I know. I’m not doubting that.”

Rachel sighed herself, looking forward to the road.

“Just – I need the little breaks like with Chloe. I need my friends. I’m not a sex robot.”

Victoria hummed pleasantly.

“Not yet.”

Rachel frowned, looking back to Victoria, who quite amused herself with that, looking smug again.

“Vic –“

Rachel groaned, shaking her head,

“- _Mistress_ , _please_. I’m being serious”

Victoria looked over to her briefly with a sigh,

“Don’t get your panties all twisted. What you think you’ll want will probably change after some training, anyway.”

Rachel huffed again.

“I don’t want the training, alright? I already know what I want. I’ve already experienced happiness.”

Victoria rolled her eyes.

“Make all the sounds you want, but I know Chloe never made you feel like you did when I shoved my sandals into your face and told you to imagine your next class tending to my dirty feet.”

 

They both went quiet.

Rachel blushed and looked away, remember the scene and how it made her felt, looking more towards the passenger window now, outside.

 

Victoria looked over to her again, albeit briefly.

“And that’s just the start. When you’re all fully, properly trained, able to do every little perverted thing we can think of …”

Victoria looked forward and sighed dreamily.

“… you’ll be happy.”

Rachel’s forehead made contact with the passenger window gently while she thought – and there was some truth to what Victoria said, but it felt like an incomplete understanding.

Maybe more kink would make her happier – it certainly did wonders for her this morning to avoid thinking about her fucked up future – but it felt like it was papering over the holes instead of building a good foundation.

But that’s what Victoria wanted to do, right?

Rebuild Rachel as a sex slave.

So that she could genuinely find satisfaction in this, and maybe not even need her friends.

And while Rachel could see some appeal in that kind of life … it just didn’t feel like her.

It felt like if she was happy then, it would be in spite of her once-upon-a-time promising future.

No.

Rachel looked back.

“Maybe. But that thing wouldn’t be Rachel.”

Rachel frowned.

“And Rachel, the person, needs the friends in her life.”

Victoria groaned.

“Jesus Christ, chill. Don’t be such a Debbie downer. It’s not like Chloe is going anywhere.”

She raised the once lazy hand to rub at her forehead.

“… I’m sure she’ll do her best to remind me of that.”

Rachel kept her frown.

“And the others?”

Victoria shook her head a bit.

“I don’t know what’ll happen to them. My crystal ball is a bit broken at the moment – I’m having Taylor fix it.”

Rachel appreciated the humor but didn’t show it.

Victoria continued, finally looking back to Rachel.

“But I doubt they’re going much anywhere, either.”

She shifted back so that her head was resting lazily on her hand,

 

“So it’s best if you get used to your role and stop fighting it, because the more efficient you are doing your tasks, maybe the more time you’ll have to take care of stuff like that.”

 

It was something Rachel didn’t have an immediate retort for, because it felt like the compromise she wanted.

Maybe she’ll have some time for her friends if she does a good enough job as a slave.

Dumb that it was even some sort of condition, but … weirdly, she didn’t hate the idea of earning that time.

Small, little things like that gave something Rachel to positively think about as she relaxed against the window and watched the road go by.

Could this all really work out?

Would Victoria allow Chloe around enough to keep her sane?

Would she be able to talk to her friends enough to not go stir crazy?

Would Victoria relent to allow her some more rest, here and there?

… or would she find some way to enjoy it, on a kink level, if she was deprived of one or all of those, like Victoria thought?

Rachel just didn’t know.

 

But not knowing was a huge step up from feeling like everything was going wrong.

She breathed more easily, at least for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Rachel go to the center.
> 
> Victoria offers little curious tidbits about herself, some voluntarily, some not.
> 
> Victoria pushes things a bit too far.
> 
> Chloe is concerned.

When Victoria parked the car and started walking around to open the passenger side door, Rachel just stared at the building they had parked in front of.

The center.

This had to be one of the larger buildings in the town, but outwardly, didn’t seem too unusual, more like any other government building out there - lots of gray and not a lot of marketing.

Victoria opened the door without much fanfare.

Rachel got out with a small sigh and was led again.

Following Victoria was starting to feel pretty normal, and Rachel wasn’t even sure if she wanted to be annoyed at herself for that anymore, since it was just draining to keep getting upset at herself for things like this.

Whatever.

Victoria had to open the door for her again and Rachel realized she kind of liked the dynamic that was created – Victoria had to wait for her and do an ostensibly polite thing to her and didn’t even look actively resenting.

Of course, she had to, but still.

Inside offered nothing but unpleasant memories of past government bureaucracy – with a twist.

While the little waiting room in front with receptionists was otherwise soul-draining, the context was different – and Rachel had various memories from visiting her local center when she was younger.

Places like these were almost her entire sexual education, and she could still see little reminders of that in the various posters advertising upcoming classes scattered along the drab insides.

Their timing also meant there basically wasn’t anyone waiting, which meant Victoria made a bee line for the closest receptionist, and Rachel found herself following pretty automatically at this point.

 When they got there, though, the receptionist was perfectly uninterested in talking to them, and Rachel could see why soon enough – a little piece of paper, near the front of the desk – ‘see next receptionist’.

A quick look showed there were no other receptionists available, and Victoria sighed wearily.

Still, Victoria insisted, simply crossing her arms and staring directly at him.

At least Victoria didn’t have any issues asserting herself, in a way that weirdly reminded Rachel of Chloe – no.

Ugh.

Rachel didn’t want to think positively of Victoria.

Victoria’s frumpy frown was enough to disengage that thought train.

“Excuse me.”

Rachel also noticed that Victoria’s tone was markedly different, harsh – sort of like how she talked to Rachel, before the whole reveal thing.

It was kind of funny when Rachel also knew well how offensively saccharine Victoria was when talking to teachers, or, really, anyone with authority over her.

Still, the receptionist didn’t budge, not even bothering to look up.

 

“Wait in line, please.”

 

He indicated back behind them, to an almost comical marking on the floor some feet away that indicated where they should be waiting.

Victoria stared at him intently a few seconds more, then gave up with an even more annoyed sigh and walked to the indicated spot.

Rachel followed, but noticed something wasn’t quite right when Victoria got there, past her usual grumpiness – she closed off a bit more, crossing her arms more tightly and higher at the arms, rolling her shoulders a bit and tapping one foot in a way that read as …

… anxious …?

Rachel could have just … let it go.

But she didn’t, for some reason.

In fact, Rachel’s gut actually wanted her to comfort her, like she would do for anyone else who was obviously stressing but – seriously? Victoria?

Rachel found herself pretty conflicted, since caring one iota about Victoria was not part of the plan – her initial counter-offer was essentially as careless about a relationship as they could get, yet, maybe that would be some way to make Victoria less of an ungodly bitch?

And obviously, Victoria didn’t even want her concern – screw it.

This was too much thinking.

Rachel often followed her gut, and it … usually didn’t lead her astray.

She took a step closer to Victoria.

“… hey.”

It was a little uncertain, but still friendly, approachable.

Victoria just grunted, not looking back, and Rachel sighed a bit.

“He’s just a drone. Don’t stress it.”

Victoria frowned and shook her head,

“I’m _not_ stressing it – I –“

She looked back to Rachel, and the tone was so obviously stressed that Rachel’s incredulous look was more than enough to shut her up.

Instead, they just exchanged somewhat uncomfortable looks for a few seconds while Victoria obviously considered what else to say, before awkwardly settling on a quieter,

“I’ll be fine.”

And looking forward again.

Rachel felt even more conflicted, since Victoria clearly needed some comfort, and Rachel’s gut so wanted to give it, but … Victoria would just ignore it or brush it off.

“… alright.”

Still, it gave something to think about.

What _was_ stressing Victoria out?

Rachel wasn’t too concerned, and it’s not like she didn’t have a lot of things to worry about.

This couldn’t have been the first time Victoria was in a center like this, could it?

She must have been in one at least once or twice for educational purposes …

Rachel couldn’t really think of anything else related to the center that might be upsetting her, and just chalked it up to her realizing the severity of the undertaking that their role was, especially in Victoria’s extreme interpretation of it.

Maybe that stress could be used to get her to chill out, later, too.

Rachel then shook her head a bit and just sighed.

They were in a government building, so she went into her happy place while she was waiting – namely, thinking of Chloe.

 

An uncomfortably but appropriately long period of time later, and after not one but two receptionists came and went, they were eventually called over, and Victoria was given some papers to fill out.

Why she couldn’t have been given them before all that waiting, no one knew.

Either way, the forms weren’t too daunting, mostly just personal information about her and Rachel, and the nature of their assignment.

The state would mail them some little IDs with their role, and Rachel realized she had never seen an Oregon state ID yet and wondered what Victoria’s and hers would look like.

Since there was nothing else to do, Rachel watched Victoria fill out the paper work.

It was only slightly depressing this time when Victoria just callously crossed off the spot for Rachel’s mailing address, since, of course, everything went to Victoria, not her.

She still did some things that Rachel regarded very clearly as stress, anxiety, or something along those lines – she chewed the cap of the pen she was using – and that pen had clearly been chewed on a lot, and that defensive scrunching was still there.

Well … whatever.

If Victoria wanted to talk, Rachel was here.

Rachel looked away again and went back to her happy place.

Eventually they were let into the back section, which amounted to one really long and slightly wide hallway that had several doors spaced unevenly with very boring-looking plastic name badges next to them to identify their purpose, with government-mandated brail below and everything.

Rachel couldn’t help but realize how much more boring this center was than the one she used to go to.

The hallways here were mostly drab, with only the occasional info-dump-y clearly-government-designed poster.

Maybe she shouldn’t have been expecting Oregon to put as much funding into these things, or maybe this one was just sort of skimpy since it’s not like Arcadia Bay was a big town or anything.

Victoria didn’t want to talk, and Rachel was fine not talking to her, so when Rachel said,

“Ugh. This place is so boring.”

She wasn’t really expecting a response – it was just sort of thinking out loud.

Victoria though, looked back to Rachel briefly as they continued walking.

“Aren’t they all?”

She sounded more relaxed, at least.

Rachel shook her head.

“The one in long beach was nothing like this.”

Victoria grunted flatly.

“A Californian complaining that the state they’re in isn’t as good as California. How … appropriate.”

Rachel blinked a few times, gaping her mouth a little.

“Hey.”

Like – c’mon –

Victoria just scoffed and shook her head.

“Anyway. It needs not to be impressive. It is functional.”

Rachel sighed more wearily, completely unsure of how to take Victoria’s earlier comment like – was that a joke? Did Victoria just joke with her? Or was it an insult? It was a stereotype, after all – and Victoria’s tone was so flat it was hard to tell how she intended it to be felt.

It actually caused Rachel to be a little awkward and take a few seconds longer to respond.

“I mean … this is just depressing.”

Rachel looked off to one of the posters.

“I remember coming in here – well not _here_ , here – but – y’know – in here a few years ago and there was this lovely couple.”

She looked to the back of Victoria’s head again.

“They were volunteering their time to teach kids about puppy play. How cool is that? Just – they weren’t paid or at least I don’t think so – just volunteering to help out their community.”

Rachel sighed contently.

“They were so nice. I never felt anxious about coming in here after that.”

Victoria was uncharacteristically quiet for a long time.

It made the odd echoing of their food steps in this eerily empty hallway that much more apparent.

Eventually, though, she produced some words.

 

“I didn’t need this place to teach me about puppy play.”

 

It was cold and cryptic, but flat, and relaxed.

Rachel didn’t really know what to say to it –

Just as well, Victoria suddenly stopped at one of the many rather identical doors and hummed thoughtfully.

“I think this is us.”

Rachel’s eyes flicked to the door’s name badge –

_Slave gear and accessories (124)_

Seemed like it.

Despite Victoria offering yet another small curious remark that Rachel really wanted to dig into, the moment was gone now.

The door opened as easily as any normal office door, and they went inside just as easily.

The room they entered seemed plainly too small, but it was yet another room with a receptionist, doors leading to other rooms – and a surprise.

Max.

Rachel blinked a few times upon seeing her very familiar mop of brown hair from behind.

“Max?”

Max jumped slightly, but it was indeed her as she slowly turned around to face the approaching Victoria and Rachel.

She looked like Rachel always knew Max to dress like, but with what Rachel knew to be Chloe’s loving additions – namely, lots of rope, in a way that was actually fairly similar to what Rachel was “wearing” right now, only more involved – Max was completely covered with rope in intricate patterns that went down the length of her body, all the way down to her ankles.

It must have taken forever to tie all that, and Rachel was impressed.

Max bit her lip a bit and nodded.

“Oh, Rachel!”

She smiled.

“We were waiting for you.”

Rachel blinked.

“What, _here_?”

She looked around, as if to emphasize how weird a place this would be for that.

Max blinked,

“N-no, um, sorry, not, like – _here_ , here, but – uh.”

She flustered herself a bit but found comfort in Rachel’s accommodating warm smile, eventually getting out what she meant to.

“Chloe wanted to make sure you were … handling the new gear well. So we thought to wait for you as you came to pick it up.”

Rachel kept her smile.

Of course, Chloe was still looking out for her, and Rachel just couldn’t express how reassuring it was, despite the tense and uncertain waters she was in.

“That’s so thoughtful of her.”

Victoria suddenly cleared her throat, not liking how the conversation was just going without her guidance.

Max looked away from them both.

“Oh. Hi? Victoria?”

It didn’t sound very certain.

Victoria frowned.

“You address me with respect, slave.”

Max nodded eagerly,

“Y-yes, of course. Sorry, Ma’am. Ms. Chase.”

She looked back at Victoria, though found it somewhat difficult to keep eye contact with how harsh Victoria’s gaze was, and how judging.

She suddenly thought of something, and her eyes went a bit pleading,

“Please don’t tell Mr. Wells about that.”

Rachel, though, just huffed and pushed her way past Victoria.

“Don’t mind her. She’s been weird ever since we arrived.”

Victoria blinked and sharply looked back to Rachel,

“Hey!”

But Rachel just stepped closer to Max, easily brushing it off.

Victoria blinked, caught a little off-guard by such flagrant disobedience and attitude.

There was a thought to be strict and force Rachel back, but …

She then smirked a bit.

That could wait until Rachel after her gear.

For now, Victoria watched, not seeing Max as nearly a big threat to Rachel’s attitude as Chloe.

In fact, she wouldn’t mind if Rachel acted a bit more like Max …

Rachel, though, simply nodded towards Max’s ropes, oblivious,

“How long did she spend doing that to you?”

Max looked back and hummed thoughtfully.

“All morning? It’s … kind of a blur.”

Rachel kept her smile.

“I bet it’s hard to concentrate on much else but Chloe.”

Max blushed and nodded a bit.

“She’s so awesome to me …”

They both, sort of without thinking, looked to Victoria, and although nothing was said, all three of them understood the implication.

If Chloe was awesome to Max, what was Victoria to Rachel?

It was better left not litigated right now, so instead Rachel looked back to Max and tried to put it out of her mind – Max was no Chloe, but given what Max was to Chloe, she was easily Rachel’s second-best friend.

It was just simply impossible to be around either of them and not have her mood buoyed a little, albeit for different reasons.

Rachel hummed thoughtfully.

“I bet.”

Rachel then looked around the room, sort of belatedly realizing that they were alone, and that the receptionist wasn’t at their desk.

“Where _is_ Chloe anyway?”

Max’s eyes flicked to the door to the left, though only Rachel followed Max’s eyes.

“Over there. Getting some stuff for me. We decided to since … y’know, already here and all.”

Rachel sighed contently.

“That makes sense, I guess.”

A thought clicked, and her expression softened.

“I guess we have more in common than we thought, huh?”

Max smiled, a little uneasily, but still.

“I guess so.”

It was a pretty sobering moment for Rachel, but especially with Victoria being quiet and not difficult, it was easy to just … forget she was there, and instead live in this fantasy where both Max _and_ Rachel were Chloe’s slaves.

They almost matched, which was the crazy thing – if Max was naked right now, they would easily be assumed to be the slaves of the same owner.

It made Rachel unusually content and happy.

Victoria, meanwhile, was quiet – and not interrupting the little gab – for a reason, since ever since Max spoke so dreamily about Chloe, Victoria knew deep down in her gut, Rachel would _never_ talk about her like that, especially in private.

It gave her really weird, uncomfortable feelings – feelings that she didn’t want, that she didn’t ask for, that she shouldn’t have to suffer through.

Her eyes went to anywhere but the two slaves and she sort of wallowed there, even more uncomfortable than when she first arrived here.

It’s not like she _wanted_ Rachel to be upset at her just – she didn’t have a choice.

Victoria never had a choice.

Not once.

Victoria was uncomfortably knocked out of her thoughts by the door to the left opening with a small slam and who else but Chloe bounding out … with a fucking shopping cart.

The distraction was actually pretty nice, since it allowed Victoria to not think about things, for once.

“Oh no. You again.”

Even if she didn’t sound like she appreciated it.

Victoria placed her hand on her forehead and just rubbed with the deepest and most pained of exhales, but that didn’t stop Chloe from placing her feet on the cart itself and riding it at a speed that was probably too fast before getting off it dramatically and slowing it down with her weight all excited as she stopped in front of the two slaves.

“Oh, there you are! Finally.”

Chloe looked between Max and Rachel and Victoria realized she probably needed to intervene, so she crossed her arms and walked up behind Rachel again.

Rachel was, of course, happy to see Chloe, and more than happy to have her mood infinitely adjusted by just everything – her dramatic entrance, her boundless energy, her jittery smile.

“Chloe!”

Rachel leaned a bit forward as if asking for a hug without the use of her hands – and maybe she would have gotten it, but Victoria grasped at her ropes and pulled her back.

Unfortunately.

Rachel grunted, but looking back at Victoria, there wasn’t much she could do.

Chloe crossed her arms and frowned while Victoria returned the look easily.

“Chloe. How nice of you to join us.”

Her voice was a little dangerous.

Chloe just shrugged.

“Yeah, I’m really feelin’ the love over here.”

Rachel couldn’t help a small giggle, which caused Max to giggle a bit too, and them both being happy made Chloe’s frown go away instantly and her shoulders to slack a bit.

Still, Victoria had a point to make.

“I assume I don’t need to reiterate what I said this morning.”

Chloe shrugged.

“I kinda get the feeling you’ll do that anyway?”

She looked down though, going through some of the gear she had placed into her shopping cart and – there was a lot of it, mostly metallic kinds of bondage that clanked loudly as Chloe went through them.

“Ugh. Maybe I will, but - where’d you even get a shopping cart.”

Chloe smirked and paused in her search to look up to Victoria.

“I just found it. No one was using it, soooo …”

She got up and smirked, crossing her arms.

“Finders keepers.”

Victoria groaned and rolled her eyes.

“They give you free stuff and you _still_ steal.”

Chloe shrugged.

“I’ll put it back! … eventually.”

Another round of giggles.

Victoria just shook her head, but then noticed something.

“Wait. Didn’t you get your role months ago?”

Chloe blinked.

“Um. Yeah?”

Victoria looked at Chloe more carefully, incredulously.

“And you’re just now getting all of that?”

Chloe looked down to her literal shopping cart full of very specialized and specific forms of metal bondage and nodded.

“Yeah.”

She looked over to Max and smiled.

“My little Maxie wants to try some heavier stuff.”

They shared a warm smile, even if Max blushed a little.

Chloe then looked back to Victoria.

“I’m so proud of her. But yeah.”

It was pretty playful, and not at all serious, but clearly intended just to make Max blush some more, since it was cute when she did so.

Victoria grunted flatly, simply shoving down that stupid doubt that she would never have a relationship like that since it just couldn’t be thought about right now.

“First you let her wear clothes, next you indulge her preferences.”

She frowned,

“It’s as though you don’t even know the basics of how to train a slave.”

Chloe shrugged again.

“It’s more comfortable for her this way. It makes us both feel better about it.”

She then frowned, looking Victoria square in the eye.

“I know that’s a hard thought process for you to understand, but -”

She uncrossed her arms, remaining serious.

“- just because she’s a slave doesn’t means she can’t also be my friend.”

Victoria was completely capable of returning both the look and the antagonizing.

“I know it’s a hard thought process for _you_ to understand, but that’s pretty much exactly what ‘slave’ means.”

She shook her head,

“They are property, not people. Things to mold, not things to pamper.”

 Chloe shook her head.

“Says who?”

Victoria scoffed –

“Says ---”

Whatever she was about to say though, just sort of awkwardly died in her mouth, in a way that all four of them noticed.

Victoria took a second or two to reboot, then just looked away.

“Whatever. Ugh. Have it your way.”

Rachel had been quiet, mostly trusting Chloe to say whatever she would have wanted to anyway, and with less personal risk of Victoria punishing her for it, but this response was really weird and sort of curious to her.

She almost thought to intervene.

Almost.

Instead, she merely added it to the mental list of small, curious moments to dig into, when the time was right.

Chloe blinked a few times.

“… right. Well. Nice talk.”

She however, was much less interested in Victoria being weird, and instead quietly pushed the cart more towards Max, letting her see all of what she had gotten and presenting various pieces.

Victoria pushed Rachel forward towards the receptionist who had finally returned – or maybe he did when Chloe came in and just no one noticed – and although Rachel obliged her, she kept thinking about that conversation and how it ended.

It was hard not to think about that fantasy again – of being Chloe’s slave, with Max.

Chloe spending all morning just to lovingly tie some ropes on her.

Chloe taking care of her preferences and needs, even if they flew in the face of society’s rules and standards – like letting Max wear clothes and going at the rate of kink she was comfortable with.

It was just … viscerally unfair.

Cosmically.

Still, being injected with another dose of Chloe meant Rachel felt unusually good, so that part didn’t sting as much this time, and she unconsciously looked for a source of physical comfort when the bad thoughts came – as she usually did when Chloe was around.

What that resulted in, though, was her unconsciously leaning back into Victoria as she pushed her by the ropes.

It wasn’t the most natural of positions, but quite surprisingly, Victoria didn’t seem interested in pushing her away.

When they stopped and Rachel could slot herself into Victoria’s front more cleanly, she looked back, and saw Victoria just … miles away, clearly lost in thought, and troubled by whatever it was she was thinking.

It’s probably why she didn’t even seem to notice what Rachel had done, or if she did, why she didn’t care.

But they stopped for a reason, and soon the receptionist cleared her throat, and Rachel’s attention and thoughts were rudely pulled away.

 

Victoria efficiently communicated who she was and what she was here for, the receptionist did a little bit of tapping on her computer to verify, and then quietly asked them to follow her.

Unsurprisingly, she went towards the left door, but surprisingly, Victoria hesitated a few seconds before separating herself from Rachel and leading her again.

Rachel didn’t want to separate, and frankly didn’t care if the warm body next to her was Victoria’s anymore, so long as it was there, especially after being reminded so viscerally of what she used to have with Chloe.

But whatever.

She followed.

Just a little bit closer, this time.

 

The room they entered – the left one – was much less polished than the reception room, with unforgiving untreated and unsealed concrete on the floor, and row after row after row of bins with presumably kinky stuff in them.

Like a warehouse’s inventory.

Rachel hadn’t been in this part of the center when she was younger, so she didn’t know if this was typical, but it made sense logically, anyway.

They walked for what felt like too long – was the building really this big? – but after all that, they came to one of the bins with a little piece of paper on it that the receptionist immediately took off and examined.

“Here we are.”

She put the paper away then hefted the bin – and did seem to be quite a lift for her – placing it with some strained noises on the ground in front of the two.

All of these bins reminded Rachel of oversized recycling ones, but the comparison wasn’t quite right, since they all had locks and covers on them, which the receptionist dutifully removed.

Finally, she stood up with a small huff from exertion, and smiled at them both.

“Enjoy.”

Rachel returned the smile, but Victoria was quick to learn over and pick up something from the bin – something that shined and reflected the light from the industrial-grade lighting above them – something shiny.

Rachel’s eyes were grabbed by it, and she gasped quietly when she saw it –

A slave’s collar, but more than she was expecting.

The collar’s coat was almost mirrored, exceptionally pristine and reflective, and it looked expensive.

Victoria spent a few moments examining it herself, running some of her fingers along it – then wiping off the prints made with her shirt thereafter, already fussing over the condition of the shine.

It kinda felt like a moment, if only Victoria were anyone else, and they could be serious and romantic about what the collar represented – a lifetime of submission.

Victoria bit her lip for a few seconds, then breathed in deep, shook her head, and looked over to Rachel.

“It’s about time that neck of yours was claimed, slave.”

Rachel hummed a bit, but this didn’t read as antagonizing due to how solemn and flat Victoria’s tone was.

So Rachel decided not to antagonize in turn – and something about Chloe already doing such was easy to come up with, but.

“I’ll be honest. I’m surprised it’s not pure gold.”

Victoria scoffed, but the joke actually landed, and Rachel swore she saw a little smile, but one that was clearly forbidden and easily snuffed.

“Oh, shut up. I’m not like, Donald Trump, or something.”

She stepped in front of Rachel and sort of looked down at her neck, very obviously staring and probably imaging what it would look like with the collar on it.

“I have class. Taste. Gold is much too gaudy …”

Her tone quiet and gentle there – something Rachel didn’t even know she could do – and then Victoria maneuvered the collar up, fussing with it for a bit before opening it by the back.

Rachel’s eyes couldn’t not look at it and realize that there was actually some wiring and circuity and it was clearly _not_ a normal sort of collar.

Victoria then easily wrapped it around Rachel’s neck, collected her hair out of the way, breathed in deep, and then locked it in place in short order, in a way that made Rachel wonder if she _somehow_ had practice doing this.

“You look better in silver, anyway.”

Rachel blinked.

That was _definitely_ a compliment and –

Victoria turned around on her heel and started shuffling through the bin, again, instead of letting the moment land and germinate.

… just what the hell was up with Victoria lately, anyway?

While Rachel started to adjust to the feeling of the collar on her neck, how it uniquely but not uncomfortably restricted the motion of her head, the breathing she was allowed, things like that – she just stared at Victoria.

Victoria had been all over in moods and strictness and tone since they arrived here and she just kept revealing all these little curious tidbits.

It made Rachel seriously wonder if this was temporary, or maybe if this was the actual Victoria when she wasn’t projecting that harsh – and sexy – dominating aura.

She sort of desperately wished that was the case.

Victoria came back up with some cuffs, just as reflective and thick and heavy looking.

These went on Rachel’s ankles, and then another set a bit higher on her thighs, but they were conspicuously smooth and didn’t have any obvious points that Rachel could see to attach them to things, which is what she was expecting – another difference.

They also had interesting feelings in how they dug into her skin and the weight, and the more Victoria put on, the more Rachel slowly realized she liked them, in some deep, primal way, especially knowing they would probably never come off.

There was a worry somewhere in there, too – just what did the collar have all that for? Why were her cuffs smooth? Why did Victoria talk about her gear so forebodingly earlier?

Victoria then wordlessly moved behind her and started to take off all the rope binding Rachel’s arms behind her – finally.

Rachel’s arms were pretty sore by now, and even if she frankly liked the idea of her arms never being available to her again, stuck in permanent bondage, being able to finally move them around and soothe some of the ache was just flatly enjoyable.

The receptionist, who had been watching all of this quietly, hummed.

“Don’t forget to pick up some muscle stimulators in general supplies – room 101. She should –“

Victoria, who had been folding up the ropes nearly, paused to look curtly up at the receptionist,

“- be able to be in bondage effectively forever with them, yes, I know.”

Rachel wasn’t surprised to hear the snappy, cold Victoria, but it was slightly disappointing anyway.

The receptionist blinked.

“Um. Right.”

Victoria stared her down for a bit before resuming tying up the rope.

Rachel hummed at the exchange, looking to the receptionist and still working out her arms.

They exchanged some warm smiles.

She seemed helpful.

Maybe she could answer some of the questions in Rachel’s head.

“I noticed the collar isn’t standard. What else does it do?”

The receptionist’s eyes lit up –

“Oh! That one! It’s –”

She brought her hands up in excitement, practically beaming, before forcing herself to calm back down.

“- it’s the top of the line. I rarely see it get ordered anymore since it’s not covered by our arrangement with the local school.”

Victoria grunted.

“It’s not cheap.”

The receptionist nodded eagerly.

“But it’s basically the fanciest piece of tech in here. It has GPS built in – all manner of diagnostics – and it has special punishment control.”

Rachel blinked.

That did not sound good.

“… punishment control?”

The receptionist nodded happily.

“It’s a shock collar – but not just that –“

Victoria grunted again.

“- All of your gear shocks you. The collar controls the others.”

Rachel blinked a couple dozen times.

A _shock_ collar?

Oh …

She had that annoying, awful conflict in her gut again, only this one was even more profound than the earlier ones.

While _someone_ having that sort of impossible amount of control over her was on some level exciting, the fact that that _someone_ was _Victoria_ meant –

Fuck.

Rachel absolutely could not just let Victoria control her like this – she needed to –

Needed to what, though?

Even if she could somehow overpower Victoria and get these things off of her …

That was only a temporary escape.

Rachel would be right back here, soon enough, only with a pissed-off Victoria who would be only so happy to shock Rachel within an inch of her life.

Fuck, fuck – just – fuck everything about this.

Rachel never hated her body more than when it contradicted her mind so egregiously, since the horror of her reality never stopped exciting it, seemingly no matter how extreme that horror became.

The receptionist seemed to notice whatever was on her face that wasn’t appropriate, though, and hesitated a bit.

“Aren’t you excited?”

Rachel blinked and blinked and –

“I – um.”

Her mind was just not in the right gear to come up with excuses.

Victoria then conveniently walked in front of her, stopping between them.

“Don’t mind her. She’s been acting strange ever since we walked in here.”

Victoria looked back, sort of wry with her echo,

“Right?”

She was smirking, completely oblivious to the war going on in Rachel’s mind, which left Rachel to only blink and remain frozen in place, completely incapable of coping.

“Y-yeah. Something like … that.”

Victoria then moved to the bin, still either oblivious or uncaring, to get out the last pieces of equipment - more cuffs that easily went on Rachel’s wrists and up higher on her arm, around the bicep.

Rachel thought to protest, somehow, but the shock collar was already on, and presumably ready to be used.

Meanwhile, the receptionist simply nodded.

 

“Oh, well. That’s understandable. It’s a big day, after all. The start of the rest of your lives!”

 

That sentence was going to stick with both Rachel and Victoria, and for just a brief moment, they looked into each other’s eyes and knew exactly what the other was thinking.

And it wasn’t anything good.

But the moment was brief and uncomfortable and neither wanted to linger, so Victoria moved behind Rachel to bring her wrists behind her back and push them together –

They suddenly snapped together when they were close and tugging at them revealed them to be glued pretty strongly in place.

Victoria stroked along the edge of the cuffs, just so Rachel could barely feel her fingers.

“Magnetic. No fuss, no muss …”

While Victoria’s tone was low and flirty, Rachel remained internally horrified, even if her body responded in all the wrong ways to Victoria just casually restraining her and teasing her like that.

Through a process Rachel couldn’t see, the cuffs were separated again, then brought up to join with the higher set on Rachel’s arms, folding them up in a much less comfortable way than the boxtie the ropes forced on her earlier, but similarly locking in place when they made contact.

“Your arms are probably going to be like this for a while.”

Maybe … maybe being horrified was the wrong approach to take.

It’s not like she couldn’t enjoy this control being exerted over her …

She just needed to imagine it was someone else who had it.

Maybe she could close her eyes, and imagine it was Chloe flirting with her like this, and Chloe was the one with her finger on the buzzer.

Maybe it was some kind of fucked survivor’s Stockholm syndrome bullshit, but as the thought clicked, Rachel breathed a bit more easily, and was able to enjoy the new restraints more authentically, in the way her body was begging her to since the first piece went on.

“Y-you really went all out …”

Rachel didn’t like her voice right then and there and had to clear her throat and readjust her breathing since – fuck.

Victoria walked around to Rachel’s front and amused herself with the display, Rachel in all perfectly shiny slave gear and – clearly a bit aroused.

While Rachel’s eyes were closed, Victoria reached out to pinch a nipple, and amuse herself further with the excited yet restrained sound that Rachel made – and it got her attention enough that her eyes opened to look at Victoria, as desired.

When Rachel looked at Victoria this time, though, the conflict in her mind and heat in her gut didn’t collide in unclear ways – she knew exactly what she was feeling when she saw that smirk, that self-satisfaction and amusement.

 

She was scared.

 

Victoria did little to ease that, since her first instinct was seemingly to isolate them.

She turned to the receptionist.

“Give us a moment, won’t you?”

The receptionist blinked.

“Um … I can’t just – “

Victoria stared hard at her, clearly not interested in budging.

“- I’ll put the bin away for you and everything. I just want to acquaint my slave with her new gear. _Alone_.”

Something about the way Victoria said ‘alone’ sent both a fearful and excited shiver down Rachel’s spine, but it didn’t change how Rachel’s eyes went to the receptionist, and they were pleading her to stay.

But the receptionist just looked at Victoria.

“Uhhhmmm … sure, I guess. Just – don’t tell anyone I let you did this.”

Victoria smiled so pleasantly.

“Thank you kindly.”

Her tone was that deceiving saccharine thing again, but it was enough to get the receptionist to walk away.

Victoria then started to pace around Rachel, looking her up and down with the gear on, while Rachel remained frozen in place, scared for more reasons than just one, now, and not exactly wanting to give Victoria a reason to use the new collar.

Finally, Victoria stopped in front of her, after the receptionist was long out of earshot.

She smirked.

“It’ll be much easier to shape you into what you need to be with this on.”

Rachel’s heart dropped to the floor.

Victoria looked up, still smirking in that way that now only registered as predatory – like a shark, about to consume its prey.

“Every little outburst, every little act of defiance …”

She chuckled.

“Well. Let’s just say I won’t mind you making them as much, knowing what will happen to you thereafter.”

Victoria’s tone was still low and throaty and flirty, dripping with her usual amusement, only this time, Rachel didn’t have the confidence to retort antagonistically, or even to remain resolute and unaffected.

Rachel was just deathly silent, unable to look away from her captor.

Victoria expected more – one of Rachel’s usual jabs so she could demonstrate, but nothing came except Rachel’s fixed gaze.

And the more Victoria looked at it, the more it bothered her, somehow – Rachel always had perfect control over her face, even in really annoying situations like when Victoria was two fingers deep in her and rather desperate for something to come through –

But this was not that.

Rachel was not controlling her expression, and she didn’t seem to care that she wasn’t.

Well … whatever.

Victoria intended to demonstrate this one way or another.

“Cat got your tongue, huh? Maybe a little shock will remind you of your place.”

Rachel blinked,

“N-no!”

But Victoria tapped on her phone anyway, and the first shock came to her all the same – and fuck.

Rachel’s skin was momentarily on fire as all of her slave restraints gave her that shock but – the intensity wasn’t that harsh, and the pain wasn’t that biting.

In fact, the sound that left her mouth was closer to a moan than anything, and she shivered.

“Ughhhn – s-sorry, M-mistress!”

Victoria was more than amused by the reaction, and she practically cackled.

“You little masochistic _fuck_. You’re getting off on this, aren’t you?”

Some of Victoria’s fingers suddenly penetrating were not welcome, but no part of Rachel’s mind even began to formulate a thought of resistance against them or her – especially not after that shock, knowing that was probably just the start.

She found it much harder, this time, to control her response, and her breathing immediately got shaky, her eyes closing to afford her what concentration she could.

Victoria casually fucked her while she laughed again.

“Don’t worry. That’s the lowest setting. I’m only going to use that when I want to hear you –“

Everything shocked Rachel again, and combined with the fingers, a much more proper moan escaped her, and fuck if she hated how Victoria now had a literal button she could press to force them out of her but – she just couldn’t fucking _do_ anything.

“- _moan._ And _pant_.”

But as much as she hated this, she was moaning, and she was panting, and her eyes were sealed tight, and the pressure of everything felt like was just – too much.

Rachel couldn’t contain _everything_.

Mercifully, Victoria’s fingers left her, and Rachel was able to claw back _some_ composure.

Victoria kept taunting her.

“But no. For real infractions, this goes aaaaaaaall the way to 11 …”

She sounded so into this, and that really wasn’t a surprise, but – fuck.

This was so intense that Rachel needed a _break_ , some time for her to pause and fucking pick through her thoughts, get through her fears, talk to Victoria about things to make sure –

Victoria, however, was completely uninterested in slowing down or stopping.

Rachel responding in all the right ways was just – too compelling.

In fact, seeing how warm her response was to the shock at mid-low settings – Victoria was confident that Rachel could take a hell of a lot more, and maybe she simply _needed_ it to be properly punished for once.

And although that wasn’t part of the plan initially …

Victoria smirked.

“… maybe we should show you what it’s like so you know never to disobey me again.”

Rachel’s eyes shot wide open and the kinky horror of the situation came into full focus – only now it was only horror, and nothing about what Victoria said was even slightly arousing to even her betrayer of a body.

Instead, that fear and horror came back in overwhelming ways – she started to tremble, she took a careful step back and shook her head,

“N-no! No no no – no no – I’ll – please, M-mistress, I’ll – I don’t need –“

She pleaded, like she had never pleaded to Victoria before, desperate to avoid that assuredly awful experience, but could only be horrified to silence as Victoria simply took amusement from it, and started tapping on her phone some more, despite the pleas and the genuine fear.

 

The shock that came next was so out of this world, so absurdly and viscerally painful, Rachel didn’t even realize how her body responded – she couldn’t hear her own desperately pained scream, or feel her own body lose all of its strength instantly and the harsh concrete connecting with her knees, then her cheek – or feel the tears, streaming down her own face –

The only thing she could understand in that moment was pain.

It was the only thing her brain could process, and it was so extreme, everything had to be dedicated to understanding just how much pain there was.

But the pain didn’t last, and when her brain managed to process other things, she realized her face was on the floor, and her sobbing was completely undignified.

What came next was the complete and total unmitigated fear of Victoria, for not just her control, but the fact she violently violated Rachel in this way, right after a plea to stop.

And then the realization that if Victoria wanted to her break, Rachel was fucking broken, since she would do whatever the fuck Victoria wanted to never feel like _this_ again – to never feel that shock, that foreboding sense of dread that she might get punished –

Instantly, everything came crashing down, and she knew that Victoria had won.

Her life was over.

Victoria could train her to do literally anything, deny her whatever, push her as hard as she can, and Rachel knew she just wasn’t strong enough to sustain something like this – especially if Victoria threatened to use it for trivial or mundane slip-ups.

Rachel just couldn’t be that perfect of a slave.

And as the thoughts clicked, the tears came, more and more pathetic, more and more uncontrolled, more and more desperate and unloved, since they were the tears of a person who thought their life was over, and there was nothing that they could do about it.

 

But there were two people here, and Victoria did not get the reaction she thought she would.

The shock was … clearly too much.

The _scream_ that came was so loud that Victoria had to cover her ears and unsexy enough that she instantly felt herself pulled out of the mood, but that was absolutely nothing compared to the awful sight of Rachel collapsing to the ground like a fucking stone in a fall that must’ve hurt her body at least a little bit – scraping her skin, leaving bruises or – something.

And then there was the worst thing.

The crying.

The tears started gentle but quickly worked their way up to the point that it seemed Rachel’s entire body was dedicated to the process of crying, chest working overtime to heave the necessary harsh breaths.

It was … sort of the worst thing Victoria ever saw in her life.

 

And it was her fault.

 

But what Victoria hated even more than the sight is the way it tugged at her, it made her regret what she had done, it made her almost tear out of sympathy herself – because that’s not the reaction a proper slave maker had to seeing their slave cry.

Sometimes, Rachel wouldn’t like what was happening to her.

Sometimes, Rachel would have to be forced to do it anyway.

Sometimes, that might result in tears but –

Ultimately, it was necessary, right?

Victoria needed to be strong in this moment, to put on a brave face, to know what was necessary for the good of the both of them – she needed to be strong like her father, and get this over with.

Rachel was crying, but now she knew how bad things could get, and she would obey.

But was it fucking worth it?

God damn it, Victoria was tearing up now, and she covered her face with her hand.

She needed to be strong here.

She needed to realize that this was ultimately what they needed for their training to progress.

But Victoria just couldn’t.

She just couldn’t stand over here stoically and watch Rachel fucking fall apart and bear her soul with tears and know that she caused this and this was hers to own without feeling like a monster.

 

Victoria needed to be strong.

But she was weak, and emotional, and she fell to her knees all the same, and her phone went away, and she tried to hide her shame at what she was doing.

 

“Hey … hey … shhh. … fuck …”

 

Victoria leaned down and she picked up Rachel by the shoulders and she tried to hug her but –

Even in Rachel’s intense agony there was a fire somewhere deep in her and she squirmed her way out of Victoria’s attempt and inched back a bit to separate them.

When her eyes opened, Rachel’s face was not just full of sorrow – it was terrified.

Rachel didn’t reject her to be difficult or defiant, she did it because she was so scared of Victoria, not even her hug could be tolerated.

And that … almost hurt more than the crying itself.

It certainly made her feel more like a monster, and only reiterated how fucking hopeless this pairing actually was.

But Rachel was looking at her, not trying to run away.

Even if Victoria felt the tendrils of doubt and feelings of inadequacy and failure starting to wrap itself around her mind and make their presence known, maybe she could still fix this, somehow.

She just … didn’t know how.

Fuck.

“Rachel, I …”

Rachel couldn’t afford to frown, or to stop crying, but she managed to get words out, and they weren’t easy to listen to.

“You _what_?”

She sounded like so many emotions mixed into one – anger, fear, sadness – yet somehow despite her situation Rachel was still sitting on her knees, firmly, tensed up as if her body was flooded with fight or flight.

Maybe adrenaline was the only thing keeping her off the floor, right now – spawned by her fear.

Fuck.

Focus.

Victoria didn’t know the answer that would make Rachel happy – so she could only be honest.

“I – fuck.”

She looked down and hesitated, since being honest meant being more open, and … fuck it.

She looked up.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen – I – I wanted you to see how bad it could get, then – I don’t know …”

She trailed off, looking away, and realizing this probably was a dumb path to take since it wouldn’t convince her,

“… then you wouldn’t act out so much.”

Her eyes slowly went to Rachel again, and her tone was genuine.

“… and then maybe we could start learning on how the fuck to make this work.”

Rachel just breathed heavily for some time, but Victoria’s words were deeply humanizing and allowed her to be less actively afraid of her, even if that experience of the shock was so burned into her brain it probably wouldn’t be forgotten for years.

She, too, didn’t really know what to say, and the list of confusing, complicated emotions only grew.

“If you … want this to work, don’t ever fucking shock me like that again.”

Victoria, of course, hesitated, since establishing that she had any sort of limitations on her authority was a massive upheaval of everything she knew – and could seriously compromise their training if Rachel got it in her head to start demanding more things like this.

But … did she need it?

Did she need the ability to shock Rachel like that, seriously?

Could she even live with herself if every time she used it, Rachel responded in the same exact desolate way?

She sighed a weary thing, and looked down, feeling miserable and like no decision here was the right one.

“I – I can’t, Rachel –“

Rachel sniffled,

“Why the fuck not! You keep …”

She panted a few times,

“… you keep saying you can’t, you can’t, but – _I_ , can’t.”

She let it land for a few seconds, staring intently at the defeated-looking Victoria,

“ _I_ can’t live like this knowing you’ll just – do that – whenever I make the slightest mistake!”

After the near-shouting, she panted some more, then slowly calmed her voice down, noticing Victoria took the beating pretty much automatically, and seemingly got smaller and smaller, crushing herself down with some more defensive arm-crossing and still not keeping eye contact.

Somehow, it made Rachel feel for her, and Rachel just didn’t have the mental energy left to process that.

“I’ll go insane … or something.”

Without anger, that mostly just left the crushing depression from earlier, and she sighed, looking down herself.

“I’m not asking for a lot, just … please.”

She tried to calm her breathing down.

“No shocks like that … ever.”

They both just stared at the floor, then, letting the emotions settle as they were and piece through things.

This sort of break was something Rachel honestly needed way earlier, but the fact she was getting one now was still just as useful and desperately appreciated to help sort through her confusing-as-fuck emotions.

Victoria, meanwhile, balanced a lot of options in her mind, and none of them sounded good.

But at the end of the day, she knew she just wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she knew she was the source of Rachel’s tears like that.

She just couldn’t.

So after a period of time that was probably too long, Victoria slowly looked up, but her eyes were away, to the side, not making eye contact.

“Fine. I won’t use the max setting.”

She sounded so defeated, too.

But Rachel breathed a heavy sigh of relief, and a serious amount of worry and stress instantly vanished for her – and even if this was some bullshit Victoria invented, it still felt like she had made a concession here, and Rachel was somehow a little thankful.

“Thank you.”

Victoria just scoffed.

“Everything is fucked, now. Ugh.”

Rachel was running on fumes at this point from her emotional exertion, but this time when her gut told her to do something, she followed through without thinking.

She inched herself forward and placed her head on Victoria’s shoulder, trying to slot herself into her and relax with her.

“… but this is how we make this work.”

Victoria accepted the affection very stiffly and didn’t really respond past noticeably tensing up.

“Why are you –”

Rachel shook her head, gently.

“Please hug me.”

She swallowed.

“Mistress.”

This time, the word didn’t come with any resentment, because this time, it felt like Victoria had done something to earn it.

And despite Victoria’s initial stiffness, she eventually uncrossed her arms and did in fact hug Rachel, and despite everything that had happened, they both started to relax.

 

For a while, they remained together.

There was a lot to think about, especially when it came to their relationship, and how it might actually work.

Victoria couldn’t deny that she enjoyed Rachel being in her arms like this, and especially enjoyed the fact Rachel put herself there and wanted it, but she also couldn’t deny the intense shame she felt for giving in and letting Rachel restrain her authority somehow in a way that made them something other than slave/owner.

Rachel couldn’t deny she enjoyed being in Victoria’s arms either, despite surely the laundry list of reasons why she shouldn’t – especially after the violating shock, but the more time she spent around Victoria, she saw the many confused, complicated layers of her fighting with each other, in a way that increasingly felt more and more relatable.

When Victoria eventually separated and they looked at each other in the eyes, they were breathing easily.

Maybe they wanted to smile, but it still felt inappropriate somehow, like the very air around them was tainted by their tears and emotions – so instead, Victoria just sighed.

“Come on. We have other things to do.”

She looked away from Rachel as she said this again, and slowly got herself and Rachel up to walk out of the warehouse.

Rachel walked pretty close to Victoria, this time.

 

Leaving the warehouse found a nervous receptionist who was happy they finally left but no Max and Chloe, which was both surprising and not at this point.

They both could use the distraction, but they both weren’t sure how they would respond to the carefree duo while they were still processing their difficult, if ultimately therapeutic conversation.

They didn’t need to read each other’s minds to know that’s all the other was thinking about, though, as they walked in total silence from one section of the center to another, slowly collecting the necessary equipment and gear for Rachel’s new life.

From receptionist to receptionist, Rachel could slowly see Victoria ‘reboot’ back into her normal self – at first, she was efficient and cold and mostly crossed her arms and kept conversations to a minimal, but near the end, that same difficult persona? started to make its appearance again.

Just as well, Rachel found her mood slowly restoring itself as they went, mostly shaking off the terrible dread and fear from earlier, as well as the crushing hope that her life was over, and she was able to start smiling at the receptionists, eventually.

 

They stopped just shy of the exit to the center, with Victoria rooting through one of the bags she had accumulated.

She produced a pill bottle and faced Rachel, twisting the top off and producing a pill.

“Eat, slave.”

Rachel did dutifully open her mouth to allow Victoria to place the pill in her mouth and also give her some water to wash it down with, but something about Victoria’s words felt … off.

They were cold and commanding again.

Weren’t they past that?

Whence Rachel swallowed, she looked at Victoria carefully, and Victoria’s gaze was like it always was, as though they didn’t just have a difficult-as-hell conversation which ended up in hugging it out.

“What was that?”

Victoria shrugged, putting the pills back in the bag.

“Muscle stimulators. Should’ve given them to you earlier, but, y’know.”

She looked away.

Rachel sighed.

“You were distracted by our conversation.”

Victoria nodded slowly.

“That’s … a way to put it, slave.”

Rachel frowned, a bit.

“Well I’m glad we had it.”

She hesitated, slightly.

“Mistress.”

That might’ve saved her from a shock, but she didn’t really know.

Victoria grunted, and then looked back to Rachel.

“One conversation doesn’t change everything, you know.”

She frowned.

“You’re still my slave. I’m still going to train you as thoroughly as I was before.”

Rachel frowned, too.

“I thought we had some kind of understanding.”

Victoria nodded.

“And we do.”

She evened out her expression.

“You don’t have to worry about me shocking you on that max setting.”

She then turned to face the door leading outside and pushed it open.

“But you don’t have to worry about me hugging you ever again, either.”

Rachel sighed wearily, but maybe that’s what she should have expected.

She still walked through the door leading outside, and still wondered just where her relationship with Victoria would go.

She had the bare minimum of not being a soulless bitch, and Rachel saw the layers, and she knew the affection was there, somewhere in Victoria.

Maybe they just needed more time.

At least Rachel’s arms were starting to feel normal, which gave her the pleasantly distracting idea of how realistic it suddenly was for her arms to always be locked away in some sort of bondage.

It was a bit easier to trust Victoria as the person she had to rely upon to be her arms, too.

As they walked, they saw Max and Chloe were waiting for them outside, only Max was now situated inside the shopping cart that Chloe had ‘found’, and was effectively buried in heavy metal kink gear, with Chloe lazily leaning over the back of it so they could exchange spiderman kisses.

That of course, stopped when they heard the doors open, and they both looked to Rachel and Victoria.

There weren’t any outwards signs of distress despite the earlier trauma – Rachel’s makeup had long been worn off by hours of rubbing into feet, so tears didn’t have anything left to remove or smear – and although Victoria’s wore slightly, it’s not as though Chloe was super interested in staring at the details of Victoria’s face.

So Chloe was pretty happy when she saw them.

“Hey-hey-hey. You’re finally out.”

Victoria huffed.

“Are you just going to keep on stalking us?”

Chloe nodded easily.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

She pushed herself off the cart to stand more upright and crack her neck.

“We didn’t want to … overstay our welcome, though.”

Victoria rolled her eyes.

“I’m sure.”

Chloe shrugged,

“No, really. We’ll get out of your hair.”

She took the cart back into her hands and pushed it towards the two of them, smiling back at Rachel whenever she looked at her – which was always.

“We just wanted to see Rachel in her slave gear.”

Victoria hummed flatly.

That was probably the one explanation Chloe could have given that wouldn’t have annoyed her further, since, well, she did want to show off Rachel … eventually.

So it was her turn to shrug.

“Fine. Be my guest.”

Small frown.

“For once.”

Of course, Rachel was only too happy to have Chloe come closer to her, and start feeling at her body again – though Rachel noticed she was decidedly less touch-starved after … yeah.

Best not to think about that too much, so she didn’t, simply smiling, though still feeling a bit too docile from the – event – to want to speak that much.

Chloe made some impressed murmuring sounds.

“Looks like this stuff cost a fortune.”

Victoria smirked.

“Jealous much?”

Chloe laughed gently, slowly looking down.

“I’m happy with Max and what we’ve got, if that’s what you’re asking …”

She looked up long enough to meet Rachel’s eyes and smile with her before slowly looking over to Victoria.

“… and she’s happy with me.”

Chloe looked to Max next, and they too shared some smiles, then Chloe looked to Victoria and hooked her hands in her jean’s pockets.

 

“Maybe eventually you’ll get to say the same.”

 

Victoria frowned.

“Excuse me?”

Chloe scoffed,

“You heard –“

Chloe, however, was silenced, by a completely unexpected interruption.

Rachel.

“Chloe …”

She didn’t quite know what she was doing, but it was another gut thing, so she bit her lip for a second, then sighed and pushed on.

“… let’s give it a chance?”

Chloe blinked only a couple hundred times, a little slack jaw and clearly not prepared for this to becoming from _Rachel_ of all people,

“What? You said –“

Rachel nodded.

“I know, just … please?”

Chloe kept on blinking, and Victoria for once felt disarmed, not sure how to respond to Rachel … standing up for her, even a little bit.

It would have been an amusing look if Victoria was even remotely on Chloe’s mind after that appeal.

“I …”

Fuck.

Chloe hooked her hands behind her head, looking away.

“Fuckin’ A …”

With a heavy breath-in and weary sigh, she looked to Rachel, trying to read on her face if this was actually a plea for help, but she seemed genuine, somehow.

Chloe looked over to Victoria, finally, seeing her looking equally as caught off-guard, and focusing more on Rachel than Chloe, looking … uncertain? Chloe didn’t know how to describe it, but it didn’t look like Victoria was in the mood to exchange barbs for once.

Chloe looked back to Rachel and hesitated a few seconds.

“… well. Okay.”

She suddenly smiled, and quite warmly at that, in a way Rachel couldn’t help but return.

“Maybe now that you’re in your fancy slave gear, things are looking up.”

Rachel kept on smiling.

“I hear bondage is very good at improving situations …”

Chloe laughed, genuinely, and it felt good to laugh in a situation like this, that once felt so desolate and impossible – and she didn’t know where Rachel’s change of heart came, but … she was certainly happy for it.

Rachel got herself a nice big bear hug – the kind that came with a free chiropractic adjustment as Chloe _lifted_ Rachel up a bit and jiggled her around before setting her back down, then she made a beeline to the still thoughtful-looking Victoria.

Rachel just giggled and sighed dreamily as she did, eventually following her with her eyes.

Chloe stopped in front of Victoria and crossed her arms.

“Hey.”

Victoria looked up wordlessly.

They exchanged some quick frowns before Chloe sighed and forced her expression more even.

“I … don’t know what you did. And I guess I don’t care.”

She frowned, despite herself.

“Just don’t fuck this up.”

Victoria looked up at her intently, fierce all of the sudden.

 

“Failure isn’t an option for me.”

 

It wasn’t really a response Chloe was expecting – or any of them, really, and it caught her a little off-guard.

But Victoria seemed genuine, and so did Rachel, so … that was enough for Chloe.

For now.

Eventually, Chloe found herself some words.

“For more reason than you think, yeah.”

They stared at each other for some more moments, then Chloe sighed and turned around to go back to Max, taking the cart and pushing it towards her truck, which somehow, both Rachel and Victoria missed, earlier.

Victoria watched her go.

Rachel slowly walked over to Victoria, uncertain if she had made the right call with Chloe, but sort of desperate what she saw earlier from Victoria was not the exception to the rule.

“Hey …”

Rachel clearly hesitated,

“Mistress.”

It still felt weird to say, but each time she managed to keep obvious resentment out of it – for now.

Victoria hummed flatly and looked over to her, eyes questioning.

Rachel bit her lip.

“Chloe can be an … amazing friend, if you’re not so mean to her.”

Victoria thought about it for a few seconds, then just shook her head, looking back to Chloe, who was now packing the truck with the gear.

Her face hardened.

“Don’t forget who you’re talking to. I’m not nice.”

Rachel, knew otherwise, but Victoria didn’t let her retort.

 

“Come on. We have work to do.”

 

Victoria started walking, and Rachel started following, since her place was behind Victoria, for better or worse.

At least it was a bit easier to believe this all had a chance of working out, somehow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel starts to get more comfortable in her role.
> 
> Taylor and Courtney make an appearance.
> 
> Later, Rachel's training begins.
> 
> She moans.

Rachel found herself with a lot of mixed feelings and no clear answers as she sat in Victoria’s car and watched the road fly by them.

She knew they were going ‘home’ to ‘train’ her, something which still inspired some deep dread, but a bit less, now.

There was a feeling somewhere that if Victoria pushed her too hard and Rachel legitimately couldn’t handle it, she would relent – maybe not easily, but eventually.

That Victoria wouldn’t let Rachel completely break.

It was almost absurd on face value from how Victoria treated her earlier – especially when they were starting out – but that response when Victoria shocked her too much just wouldn’t leave her mind.

It wouldn’t let her think of Victoria as completely heartless.

There were just … things that they needed to work through.

Then this could work?

Ugh.

Rachel closed her eyes.

Maybe it was delusional, or maybe this was just her mind finally getting through the shock of her life being over and converted to that of a slave, but –

Maybe she could enjoy this a little bit more, too.

Maybe as a reward for Victoria actually giving her something, for once.

It’s not like Victoria was suddenly a lover whose touch was desired, but she wasn’t the rival that they had spent so much time establishing either.

Just … some sort of confusing middle ground.

Most parts of Rachel, though, now wanted Victoria to be more affectionate – at least not stone cold.

Victoria was pretty clear she wasn’t going to be, but Rachel still knew if Victoria managed to push her too hard – she’d do it anyway.

It wasn’t pleasant to think about going _that_ far before she got some comfort, but … maybe Rachel could just lower the bar for that.

Rachel blinked her eyes open as they stopped – at a stop sign.

She could fake some tears if she really needed to.

It’s not like this whole arrangement didn’t give her some pretty soul-crushing things to think about – that headspace wouldn’t even be a hard ask, really.

And if Victoria was consistently affectionate when she broke down …

This was such a fucked way to make things work, and maybe again this was some grade-A Stockholm syndrome bullshit, but it was a relaxing thought.

 

This could work.

If they tried hard enough.

 

Rachel figured Victoria would give her plenty to test this new theory with – maybe even tonight.

It would be a world off her shoulders if Victoria consistently gave in.

Yeah.

And if Chloe kept showing up – with Max?

Maybe she could tolerate being feet-focused at school.

Or even enjoy it.

Maybe not even entirely hate the fact they were Victoria’s.

She sighed flatly, a little relieved, and looked back to Victoria, who for all this time had been looking dead at the road - as she should.

Rachel noticed the tenseness again, though.

Her hands were rigid on the steering wheel.

It was hard not to be curious about Victoria’s state of mind, anymore.

Rachel could easily be silent here, especially since she still didn’t think Victoria wanted to talk for very long, but there were enough points of curiosity here.

She cleared her throat.

“I figured you’d be happier thinking about training me than this.”

Rachel’s words were slightly playful, but it landed in the right way – Victoria scoffed, closing her eyes briefly and just barely smiling in a way that felt weirdly rewarding before she looked forward at the road again, slightly less stiff and rigid.

She sighed.

“It’s not that.”

Rachel hummed.

“But there is _something_?”

Victoria’s eyes flicked over to her for a second or two, but obviously had obligations elsewhere.

She seemed to consider how to respond.

Eventually,

“You’re asking a lot of questions. What do you care, slave?”

Rachel hummed flatly.

Did she actually care?

Well, apparently enough to bring this up.

Still –

“That’s a dodge.”

Beat.

“Mistress.”

Victoria rolled her eyes.

“So was that.”

Rachel nodded.

“So answer me and I’ll answer you. Trade.”

Victoria considered some more, and maybe Rachel ought not get into whether or not she _cared_ about Victoria, but if it made her less of a bitch – whatever.

It was in Victoria’s hands, now.

Especially since Rachel didn’t even have use of hers.

Eventually, Victoria just sighed, leaning back into her seat and raising a hand up to rest her cheek on a fist.

“No.”

Rachel couldn’t help but to be disappointed a bit.

“No?”

Victoria barely nodded, and her voice sounded kinda drained.

“It’s nothing. Mind your own business.”

Rachel sighed, looking at Victoria pretty seriously for a few moments, before giving up and looking out at the road, too.

Maybe she should have expected that – but Rachel realized she was genuinely hoping for Victoria to open up a bit there.

That meant something.

She didn’t know what, yet.

Still, the disappointment was there.

Rachel pressed her forehead to the window of the passenger door, again.

“Do I even _have_ any business outside of you, anymore …”

Victoria scoffed again.

Rachel imagined it came with another smile.

It was nice to think about.

 

They were quiet the rest of the way to campus.

Victoria was efficient as always in opening doors and such for Rachel, and by now, Rachel’s arms felt completely normal – even a little good.

She had some aches from kneeling all damn day long and walking on the hard pavement barefoot but those became minor – more like small reminders of her position rather than aggravating stabbing pain.

Perhaps more surprisingly, Rachel barely even registered the slave gear on her anymore – other than the collar, which was just a little bit too big and thick and heavy and tight to ever truly be comfortable.

It never stopped giving her that reminder every time she breathed in that she was owned property, now, so thoroughly under someone else’s thumb.

Rachel also noticed Victoria made a point of not wearing her sandals, again, and Rachel felt less conflicted about staring at them while they walked.

It was hard not to think back to earlier, and there wasn’t much else for Rachel to do while they walked, especially since her new gear kept reminding her of her status.

It was easier to walk through campus and have people not pay her any mind – since she wasn’t paying them any attention, either.

 

Eventually, they made it to the entrance of the girls’ dorm, and not entirely surprisingly, Taylor and Courtney were there.

It wasn’t a surprise to anyone when the various members of the Vortex Club mostly got bound to each other – even Victoria and Rachel made some sense with that perspective – but it was even less of a surprise that Courtney and Taylor got paired.

Really, the only odd thing about it was how Victoria wasn’t involved in their bond at all – the obvious pairing of two slaves only completed the metaphorical slaves they already were to her.

They both looked up when Victoria and Rachel got close, and both their eyes lit up.

“Oh!”

Taylor spoke first, since she was the only one of the two who could; Courtney was gagged with one of those ball things, and was nestled in Taylor’s front, obviously naked and wearing slave gear that was decidedly less impressive than Rachel’s.

Getting up, however, was something of a chore with this position, so Taylor didn’t quite yet.

Victoria noticeably relaxed and smirked a bit, placing one hand on her hip and suddenly tugging Rachel to her side.

Well, sort of – she also pushed Rachel forward and was clearly presenting her in a way that Rachel didn’t entirely hate.

It felt nice to be in good, fancy clothes, and this was basically another version of that.

Taylor and Courtney’s eyes settled on Rachel’s shiny slave gear.

Victoria probably couldn’t hold back her smugness.

“Top of the line.”

Taylor and Courtney slowly made their way up and then walked closer – Courtney otherwise unimpaired other than the gag.

She still kept her hands folded behind her back, though, but just them there manually – she also didn’t move an inch without Taylor specifically guiding her, and looked down at the floor when they stood, standing straight and disciplined.

It was hard not to notice how different she was after being trained, and it was an unpleasant thought in Rachel’s mind, but easily distracted away by Taylor leaving Courtney and walking right up in front of her.

She reached a hand out –

Victoria frowned and casually smacked it.

Taylor blinked and looked over to Victoria, gently rubbing the smacked hand with the other.

“Uh –“

Victoria’s frown hardened.

“Manners.”

Taylor blinked, then bit her lip, blushing a bit.

“Sorry, Miss Chase. Can I please touch your slave?”

Victoria shook her head.

“ _No_. Turn around.”

Taylor barely even hesitated, and Victoria didn’t either – giving a harsh spank to her rear, to which Taylor jumped to with a small yelp.

“Thank you, Miss Chase. I’m sorry.”

Victoria didn’t seem impressed.

“Too bad.”

The arrangement here was weird: despite the fact Taylor was a dominant, Victoria still insisted that Taylor keep submissive manners around her, since she wasn’t “really” a dominant.

Rachel never gave it too much thought, but it did make her wonder even more how such an obvious pairing was apparently lost on the universe.

Taylor shuddered but nodded and looked down until Victoria was finally impressed.

“Turn around. Hands behind your back. You may look, but not touch.”

Taylor obliged, and Rachel gave her a smile when their eyes met again.

Despite the bad blood Rachel had with Victoria, that never really extended to anyone else in the Vortex Club, and while Taylor wasn’t an amazingly good friend, it still felt nice to see her.

She was even one of the first people to congratulate her in what felt like weeks ago now – but was only yesterday.

Either way, the obedience relaxed Victoria again, who placed her hand back on Rachel’s shoulder to ensure she wouldn’t move anywhere and brought the smirk back to her face.

“Impressive, isn’t it?”

Taylor nodded without hesitation.

Her eyes flicked to Victoria, and she smiled wide, wider than even the return smile she gave to Victoria.

“I love it.”

Her eyes went to Rachel.

“You look sooooooo hot in it.”

Victoria though, frowned when conversation’s attention shifted to Rachel.

She easily pulled out her phone.

Rachel was oblivious to it and smiled even wider.

“Thanks ---”

Fuck.

Rachel released a small surprised yelp and jumped a little as her gear suddenly shocked her, past the setting that was frankly more pleasing than painful.

Victoria kept her frown.

“Quiet, slave.”

Rachel frowned, realizing belatedly that Victoria expected _her_ to have manners too, which was annoying after her not really bothering with that around Max and Chloe.

Was she going to get shocked for every little thing?

That was pretty worrying and dread-inducing, especially since being quiet around others wasn’t even a rule Victoria had told her she had to follow.

Yet – she wasn’t going to make a deal out of this, for now, even if it made her a little anxious as to how serious her training was going to be.

For now, Rachel just shut her mouth and just looked to Taylor again, trying to relax with a smile, and mostly managing.

Taylor giggled.

“I see she’s still new at this.”

She meaningfully looked over to the still docile Courtney, who, to Rachel’s knowledge, didn’t look up once in this entire conversation.

Not even when Rachel yelped.

Victoria nodded.

“Regrettably. But.”

She evened out her expression, looking more thoughtful.

“I intend to make short work out of her.”

Rachel shuddered.

Short work.

It was harder to pay attention to the antics between them or the weird feeling of enjoying her expensive slave gear when Victoria put such a fine point on the ‘slave’ in ‘slave gear’.

Rachel found her eyes wandering.

Just how hard was Victoria going to push her?

Meanwhile, Taylor looked moon-eyed at Victoria.

“I wish you had a shock collar on _me_ , Miss Chase.”

She had herself a dreamy sigh, though Victoria rolled her eyes.

“As though I’d need one to get _you_ into shape, slut.”

Taylor thought about it with a happy sound, closing her eyes.

“Of course not, Miss.”

She opened her eyes with a smile, walking in front of Victoria.

Her arms were still behind her back, but in a more comfortable lazy way, and she raised her chin up to expose her neck, offering.

She even closed her eyes to make herself as helpless as possible.

Victoria just scoffed.

“Pathetic.”

She shoved Taylor back towards Courtney, and Taylor only giggled.

When they collided, Taylor maneuvered Courtney in front of her and lazily embraced her, sort of melting on top and around.

Rachel kinda wished Victoria would do that whenever they stood close, but so little of her attention was going to the exchange in front of her eyes after Victoria brought up ‘short work’.

As Victoria and Taylor closed out their conversation Rachel didn’t even remember what words were exchanged.

Did Victoria say that just to shore up her image?

… probably not.

Not after everything she had said and done, anyway.

Still, it was nice that Taylor still saw her as someone worth talking to and complimenting, even if Victoria would apparently keep Rachel from words – she could still exchange looks and smiles and know that she was valued, somehow.

Despite the strict training Taylor put Courtney through, her odd relationship with Victoria told her that Taylor didn’t hold any discriminatory views about slaves – and even willingly placed herself into that social role, if Victoria wanted it.

People like her really ought to put some sort of strain on Victoria’s unrelentingly strict definitions and interpretations, but apparently even Taylor wasn’t enough to make Victoria reconsider her views.

Whatever.

The trip was quiet to Victoria’s room, and Rachel had no intentions of changing that, especially after the shock.

She was mostly trying to figure out when Victoria would shock her for speaking and such, since the rules didn’t seem to be consistent, but it didn’t take her too long to think it was probably a public vs private thing.

Max and Chloe weren’t the Vortex Club.

They didn’t care if Rachel wasn’t trained.

Everyone else, though …

Sigh.

Still, Rachel found her eyes gravitating towards Victoria’s legs and her feet, welcoming the distracting thoughts after the dread of realizing Victoria’s intentions for her training.

 

The hallway leading to Victoria’s room never felt so long, and its place at the far end never so appropriate.

 

Eventually, though, they were ‘home’, and Victoria easily opened the door for Rachel.

Rachel only hesitated a little in going in and earned another small shock for it – one that was closer to the pleasurable side.

She closed her eyes and tried not to express that pleasure part.

Victoria closed the door loudly behind her, and then –

Nothing.

For a little while, at least.

When she heard Victoria cracking her knuckles, Rachel realized the little shock had made her basically a docile Courtney for a few moments – so she immediately opened her eyes and looked back to Victoria.

“Uh –“

Victoria just slapped her.

“Do not speak when not spoken to, slave.”

Rachel took the slap in stride, somehow anticipating that doing anything might result in punishment, but at the same time – she knew this wall of a person had another side – so even though she was literally just slapped, Rachel easily looked back at Victoria with a frown.

She even turned to face her.

“ _Mistress_ , c’mon – I’ll do what you want – just – chill.”

Victoria’s frown wasn’t encouraging.

“You’ll do what I want regardless.”

Rachel huffed in irritation,

“I don’t _want_ this to be so hard, you know.”

Victoria blinked, then frowned.

“Then shut up and be a good girl already.”

She crossed her arms.

“You already got what you wanted. No full strength shocks.”

Rachel huffed again,

“I want –”

What?

She cut herself off and wasn’t fully sure what was going to come after that.

Victoria did indeed give her that concession, and it was a pretty important one.

Rachel’s eyes went down.

“… I don’t want you to shock me for every little thing I fuck up, either.”

She sounded more drained, certainly not as forceful or confident as earlier.

Victoria kept her arms crossed and looked at Rachel seriously for some seconds after that, eventually sighing deeply, wearily.

“You haven’t exactly given me a lot of reasons to not hold your leash tightly.”

Rachel slowly looked up, thoughtful.

“Are you – saying you might not shock me so often?”

Her eyes flicked away.

“If I was good. Even if I wasn’t … um, perfect.”

It felt weird to say something like that for Rachel but being perfect at being a slave was a pretty different deal than being perfect at her hobbies.

It was, however, a contradiction Victoria picked up on with dismissive scoff.

She shook her head.

“Isn’t _that_ just great. Being a slave is the _one_ thing you’re not perfect at.”

Rachel blinked –

Another compliment? –

She looked back to Victoria but –

Victoria was close in front of her, suddenly holding her by the chin.

Rachel bit her lip.

Victoria continued looking at her very seriously.

Her thumb moved over Rachel’s chin idly in a way she didn’t hate.

But – no words – not for a while, anyway.

Eventually, Victoria shook her head and crossed her arms again.

“I _know_ you can learn. I _know_ this isn’t beyond you.”

Rachel kept looking in return, taking her own few moments to think.

“I …”

Could she master training?

… with enough effort, probably.

But what would she be after that?

From Victoria’s training, of all things?

She couldn’t just be some mindless drone.

Rachel’s eyes went away briefly before coming back.

“… I can’t be like Courtney.”

She bit her lip.

“Mistress.”

Victoria just looked at her, long and hard, clearly thinking, and if only Rachel knew what her thought processes were.

Maybe Rachel exposed a bit too much – maybe she should have just flatly asserted she couldn’t ever be a perfect slave – but she didn’t really think that was the case, if only her Mistress was someone else.

And it felt like they were so close to – something – some kind of understanding, some sort of way to move forward, and it felt like this was as close as they had ever been, as Victoria’s face gently cycled through a few expressions.

But – eventually – Victoria did what she always did.

She closed off.

Her features got harsh, her posture a bit tense, and her eyes piercing.

After a few seconds, she cracked her neck and uncrossed her arms, walking behind Rachel to grasp at her hair.

She wasn’t gentle.

“You don’t have a choice, slave.”

Rachel tried to look back but –

Victoria _yanked_ down on the collection of hair she had accumulated, resulting in a small grunt of pain and Rachel’s body contorting out in weird and uncomfortable ways to accommodate –

Just as she was recovering from that, Victoria let go of her hair and forcefully connected her knees to the back of Rachel’s, and in her awkward, unbalanced posture, there was little she could do but fall to them with another groan.

Before Rachel could say or do much at all, Victoria had her phone out and the shocks came – but unlike what Rachel was expecting, they weren’t painful – instead, they were on the low end, the kind that she really had trouble resisting.

Combined with the manhandling, this was already quite a lot, in short order no less, but –

Victoria kicked at her back.

“On the floor. _Cunt_.”

Rachel really didn’t have much of a choice but to connect with Victoria’s otherwise-pleasant carpeting.

She also couldn’t do much about Victoria’s foot predictably coming down on the back of her head and smooshing her into the floor as much as possible.

And everything was just –

Fucking overwhelming.

Victoria kept shocking her again and again with that low setting and she was shuddering, but her body simply enjoyed everything so far.

Rachel’s breathing got more and more labored and the efforts to hold any pleased sounds didn’t last very long under the combined assault – and it was only after she started making them did Victoria’s foot leave her.

And by the time it did, Rachel immediately missed it.

However, it ended up going to an even better place than her face – Victoria’s filthy fucking dirty foot moved down to her legs and her thighs, then trailed up to start harshly rubbing against her groin.

Fuck.

Victoria’s filthy blackened concrete-abused foot literally –

Combined with another slightly more intense shock, it got the first properly heated and excited moan since this whole arrangement started.

Rachel expected Victoria might’ve amused herself in this – taunting her about how she enjoyed it – but that apparently just was not where Victoria’s headspace was.

She kept rubbing with that fucking foot.

“I’m tired of all your assertions and your attitude and your – _everything_.”

The foot pulled away just enough to gently kick, and Rachel didn’t know how she felt about that, but her body responded with another moan, especially since the foot resumed rubbing afterwards.

 

“ _Enough_. **Give in**. Turn off your brain for the afternoon.”

 

The foot left her again, and of course Rachel missed it, only now realizing how heavy her breathing had gotten.

And she had to admit –

Right here, right now –

Victoria’s proposition was tempting.

She even intentionally phrased it – for the afternoon.

Like … Rachel would submit, then Victoria would expect her to come back at some point.

Is that what Courtney did?

Rachel couldn’t say she didn’t fucking love Victoria manhandling her and treating her like this – even if more on a kink than cognitive level – but …

Maybe she could.

It felt like they were so close to – _something_.

Rachel still wanted to reward Victoria a bit for agreeing to not massively shock her anymore and –

There was that hint she might not get shocked as often if she just gave in.

Maybe this would be the push that Victoria needed to open a bit more.

Rachel closed her eyes tightly and breathed in deeply for a few moments, then slowly looked to the side to place her face flat against the carpet.

 

“Yes … Mistress.”

 

It didn’t come out resentfully, sarcastic, or even playfully or mockingly.

It came out the way Rachel imagined Victoria wanted to hear it, and maybe the way Rachel wanted to say it, to a Mistress better than her.

Rachel could barely see Victoria standing behind her, but she could appreciate the posture – Rachel kneeled all the way down, panting sort of pathetically after being fucked by a foot and teased by her restraints while Victoria stood tall, unaffected, still clothed.

Commanding.

She could also see Victoria hesitate as Rachel’s submission was realized in waves in Victoria’s mind –

But, after what was probably the shock of it happening, Victoria shook her head and coldly walked away from Rachel towards her bed, which she sat down on the edge of.

“Good. For once.”

Victoria still wasn’t smug, and that made it much easier to stay in the headspace.

She didn’t sound self-satisfied, she just sounded fucking confident, which was _exactly_ the right tone to Rachel’s ears.

She closed her eyes with a pleasant shudder, still quite heavily affected from the barrage Victoria just put her through and coping poorly.

Victoria watched her for a few more moments.

“Now _worm_ and _squirm_ your way over here.”

She frowned.

“Don’t let that face move one inch off the fucking ground, slave.”

Fuck.

Victoria really could project her voice when she wanted to – and have it go right down Rachel’s spine in all the right ways.

Plus, the idea itself was just so ridiculously degrading that it couldn’t not be a little exciting.

The practical implications of her never having use of her arms were pretty huge, and this was one of them that Rachel really didn’t even think about before – how could she crawl without her hands or arms?

The answer was, basically, she couldn’t.

If she could get up onto her knees, she could kind of waddle over – but no.

Victoria didn’t want her to waddle over.

She wanted her to _squirm_.

And in this moment – Rachel was happy to oblige.

She got down completely flat on the floor and started inching her way closer to Victoria’s bed like some kind of worm, and it was much more of a workout than she imagined.

She tried a few different ways of moving – figuring she ought to learn the most efficient way – and eventually settled on pushing her ass up with her knees and sort of pile driving her face forwards.

Still worm-like enough to keep Victoria content, and it provided an interesting feeling of friction against the carpet as she made her way to Victoria’s dirty feet.

There wasn’t much time before they started to rub against her face again, and Rachel was basically just completely into it at this point, so she groaned gently and rubbed her face against them as well.

And, thankfully, it seemed Victoria had no intent to – well – rub it in her face – now that Rachel was submitting, and she didn’t get smug, instead keeping that demanding, hot persona.

“Good. You could have been faster but …”

She hummed flatly, looking down at Rachel seriously but with a small smirk as her hands tapped on the edge of the bed,

“… I’m feeling a little generous, slave.”

Words Rachel didn’t think Victoria was capable of producing, but whatever.

She appreciated it all the same as now _both_ dirty feet squished her into the floor and the pleasant low-level shocks came again.

She moaned without even trying to conceal it – though her moans were never terribly loud or erotic things, more of gentle and pleasant reminders of her sexual satisfaction.

Afterwards, the feet left her, planting themselves on either side of her face.

“Let’s see what you’ve learned already today. Clean my feet.”

Out of all the ‘training’ Victoria could have done to Rachel, this was easily the strongest opening and the most agreeable to Rachel – she absolutely would not mind being trained to be good at worship, the sticking points were more being docile and the dumb postures.

Either way, there wasn’t a bone to resist diving right back into those feet when soles were exposed for her to clean – first one than the other – and although there was the completely unpleasant taste of the grime, it was, in another way, horribly arousing.

Rachel was literally getting off to cleaning Victoria’s dirty fucking feet, and she loved it.

It was easier to slip further and further into just enjoying this and not worry too much about the fact it was Victoria – and maybe the fact it was Victoria wasn’t all that bad, anyway.

It’s not like Chloe could ever be this serious.

Still, Rachel had basically all morning long to learn Victoria’s feet – the curves, the little folds here and there – her toes and the spaces in between them – and she was practically able to do this blindfolded by now.

Which helped, since she could close her eyes and openly fantasize about whatever she wanted to.

… the first thoughts that came to mind though, were just Victoria pushing her back into the floor and grinding her into the carpet – something that might’ve been worrying –

But when Victoria did just that, Rachel’s eyes shot open and she moan-groaned basically automatically.

Fuck it.

Rachel was into this.

She was allowed to fantasize about Victoria if her body wanted to.

When Victoria allowed her to resume cleaning, she took to it immediately, almost eagerly, even enjoying it when the wet and still-dirty feet rubbed against her face and surely left – something – behind.

It was so disgusting and wrong, but Rachel’s body just told her how right it was.

 

She got completely lost in the fun of the scene, and Victoria didn’t say anything stupid or annoying to draw her out of it.

 

Later, when Victoria’s feet were mostly clean, she hummed flatly and rubbed off the wetness in Rachel’s hair – which was another one of those disgusting but arousing things, especially since Rachel could do absolutely nothing about Victoria screwing up her hair.

“Good. Make sure to pay attention the space between the toes next time.”

Rachel shuddered at thinking about paying _special_ attention to such a filthy area.

But Victoria wasn’t done, and she simply spread her legs, keeping the feet mostly together.

“Now. I know that has worked you up a lot, slave.”

Rachel found it so much easier to tolerate assertions of her arousal when Victoria simply asserted it like a fact instead of something to be teased or ashamed about and – yeah.

‘A lot’ was an understatement, at this point.

Victoria crossed her arms.

“I will give you _one_ chance to cum tonight.”

Rachel blinked and looked up, thinking to object about how unfair that was, but …

She didn’t.

Since she still had a chance, presumably one she would have to earn, and she was absolutely in the mood to earn whatever it is Victoria wanted her to.

Victoria seemed to be expecting push back too, since she paused for a few seconds in anticipation, but upon Rachel’s silence she simply smiled very faintly and continued.

“You will rise to your knees.”

She looked forward and closed her eyes.

“And you will hump my leg.”

She looked down – not smirking, just very flat.

“I will give you a short period of time to cum from nothing but that.”

She shrugged,

“If you try hard enough, and you’re aroused enough …”

She flicked her eyes up again,

“… I won’t mind if you do.”

Rachel just panted for a few seconds before Victoria looked down,

“Well? What are you waiting for?”

She frowned.

“ ** _Go_**.”

 _That_ is what Rachel was waiting for – that commanding, unyielding tone that never failed to send a shiver down her spine and immediately wipe thoughts of disobedience away.

Rachel nodded with a small ‘yes Mistress’ and kind of awkwardly but no less excitedly got onto her knees so she could slowly waddle forward and place her front against part of Victoria’s leg.

And … she humped it.

Rachel, naked, in slave gear, aroused out of her mind, panting and pliable to Victoria’s needs, needily humped Victoria’s leg, like it was the only thing that mattered to her right now –

And just – everything about this.

How humiliating it was – how degrading.

How Victoria just stoically watched her, still clothed – maybe not even aroused –

How filthy Victoria’s feet were and how long she spent with them -

Fuck.

Rachel moaned.

A lot.

Easily.

Without even thinking about it.

Victoria even pulled out her phone and gave her a few of those masochistic shocks and –

Despite the bluntness of Victoria’s leg, and Rachel’s total inability to maneuver it with her arms or anything, she still managed to orgasm – probably far more quickly than either of them expected.

It’s not like Rachel had a fucking stop watch to know, though.

“Ughhn – _fuck_.”

The orgasm was intense and felt unique with how easily and quickly it came – nothing that Chloe had ever provided to her prior.

Rachel barely even touched herself with Victoria’s leg and a little rubbing was all it took.

But it felt _right_.

She was never so heated before in her life, and kneeling in front of Victoria, grinding her body against her – it just felt _right_.

Like Rachel belonged there.

Afterwards, she pathetically panted into Victoria’s leg, suddenly no longer minding how it smelled, and had maybe three seconds to recover before Victoria’s hands were on her and shoved her back – and then one of her legs came up to kick her down onto her back, just to be sure.

Rachel groaned, but she was putty right now and easily fell just where Victoria wanted her to, her knees ending up pointing up and still somewhat folded as she just tried to recover on the floor.

Victoria, though – had other plans – standing up immediately and starting to harshly rub her foot against Rachel’s groin –

And it was too much – too stimulating – Rachel was too sensitive, and she writhed, and she whimpered and she tried to close her legs but Victoria’s foot wasn’t going anywhere and _fuck_ –

Rachel could do absolutely nothing about this, and that just kind of made it amazing, since she was utterly at Victoria’s mercy, which only came after a few seconds of the sounds and the show and all the writhing.

Then, Victoria’s foot left her, and Rachel’s knees and legs unconsciously closed while her panting was now _unbelievably_ undignified.

That earned her a moderate shock, though.

She squeak-groaned.

Victoria grunted.

“Never close your legs, slave. Your pussy is mine to access _whenever_.”

Still cold. Still commanding.

It went right through her, overriding her body’s instincts effortlessly.

“Y-yes … Mistress.”

Rachel’s knees easily separated, and even stayed apart with only some effort when Victoria tested her resolve by touching her groin again – which was still too fucking sensitive, and Rachel made the appropriate distressed noises – before the foot left her completely again soon enough.

“Good girl.”

That went right through her, too – _good girl._

Fuck.

Rachel closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing, but she just couldn’t.

Not after everything.

Even though she literally just had an intense orgasm and was still so sensitive she couldn’t even be touched, her mind was completely fixated on the fantasy, and consumed by thoughts of Victoria just continuing to use her like this at her discretion.

Eventually, Victoria hummed flatly and started to strip.

Rachel got curious about the sudden lack of anything – was Victoria letting her recover? – so her eyes went open, and that’s when she caught sight of Victoria mostly naked, only in her underwear, and it was quite a fun sight in Rachel’s current state of mind.

Victoria, though, noticed the ogling immediately.

She crossed her arms and looked down.

“Mmm. No.”

She walked over to about Rachel’s face, and one of her feet came up to plant on Rachel’s face and sort of push her onto her cheek instead of looking up,

“- Keep yours eyes on my feet, slave. They’re most of your life, now.”

God.

Rachel wasn’t even allowed to look at Victoria when she was naked?

She just had to stare at her feet?

It was kind of cruel, kind of unfair, but no part of Rachel thought to vocalize this, and when the foot left, she obeyed mostly faithfully – occasionally sneaking looks up but mostly keeping her eyes on Victoria’s feet.

To avoid getting caught again, though, Rachel lazily flopped around into her front, and …

Well, Victoria’s feet were right there, and she had just been ordered to stare at them.

Why not indulge herself while she was at it?

Rachel lowered down even more and rubbed her cheeks and face into the top of Victoria’s feet, still panting a little.

Fuck it.

If she was into this, she was _into_ this.

She closed her eyes and openly fantasized about earlier, about these feet being dirty and squishing her into the floor while she could do absolutely nothing about it, about needing to clean them before Victoria gave her so much as a blunt leg to get off with.

She even fantasized about Victoria – somehow – finding a way to strictly enforce only ever looking at her feet.

Like chaining her collar to her ankles, or something …

Victoria didn’t respond and allowed Rachel to do that for a bit, since she enjoyed it herself and liked how Rachel took to it without being ordered to, before sitting back down on the edge of the bed and sighing contently, spreading her legs wide but keeping the feet mostly close together.

“Look at me, slave.”

Rachel did, and certainly appreciated the sight of a naked Victoria, even if she mostly just kept eye contact with the occasional peek.

Her position didn’t let her see anything super intimate, anyway – not yet.

Victoria placed her hands on the edge of the bed and hummed flatly, looking straight ahead and closing her eyes.

“Your entire life for the next hour or so is making me feel good.”

She sighed contently.

“You will learn how to do that without use of either arms or hands. And I don’t care how.”

The reminder that Victoria was dead serious about keeping her arms forever locked away sent another shiver down Rachel’s spine.

Victoria looked down.

“You will not, however, look at my pussy. Not until you’ve earned that.”

It wasn’t as though Rachel hadn’t already seen it, if only briefly and not with a lot of interest on her behalf, but she was completely sold on the idea of earning things, anyway.

“Y-yes Mistress.”

By this point, Rachel barely even recognized her voice, since it just sounded – so different, so affected, so breathless and meek.

Victoria shook her head.

“Start with my feet and slowly work your way up. **_Go_**.”

There that command was again and nothing else was on Rachel’s mind but satisfying it.

She wormed her way back towards Victoria’s feet and started rubbing her face and licking, but realized she didn’t know what she would do elsewhere.

If this was sex with Chloe, she would have had her hands, and she could have given massages, pinches, really – anything – but, without them, Rachel felt a little lost.

Somehow, Victoria managed to make her feel like she was inexperienced and meek, needing to be explicitly instructed on what to do and how, and something about that was just unbelievably compelling.

So Rachel largely just worked off of instinct and whatever her mind told her Victoria would probably enjoy – she sucked some toes, specifically focused on the spot between them, and when she went through both feet again, she slowly started to make her way up the ankle.

The approach here wasn’t the same as with feet, since she focused a lot more on rubbing her cheeks more forcefully against the skin here, like a poor man’s version of a massage.

There were even thoughts to kiss, but Rachel wasn’t sure how this version of Victoria would respond to that, and decided against it for now, mostly just focusing on giving one heated lick and using that to lubricate her cheek as it glided upwards more and more to Victoria’s knee.

And, no – no thoughts came to sneak a peek yet to what she had to ‘earn’, instead she focused on her job as much as she could, especially since she still didn’t really know what the hell she was doing.

When she reached one of Victoria’s knees, then, she wanted to switch things up, but didn’t quite know what _to_.

Instinct simply kicked in and, remembering times she had been between a girl’s legs like this prior, her teeth came out and started to gently bite and pull.

That earned the first real sound out of Victoria – a small surprised gasp, and her legs shifted around a bit, but nothing reprimanding came.

After biting, she would lick and rub her cheek against it to soothe the area that had been bitten, and continued to work her way up Victoria’s thigh, getting progressively stronger on the bites – yet at no point did Victoria do anything but gently gasp and shift around some.

When Rachel ran out of thigh, she pointedly looked up to Victoria to see her eyes closed, some blush on her cheeks, one of her hands playing with her own breast, and her mouth gaping somewhat.

And it was … rare, to see Victoria like that.

Rachel enjoyed this version of her the most, and parts of her immediately became dedicated to bringing it out more often.

But that was neither here nor there – now smiling a bit, Rachel jumped over to the other thigh and started bite-lick-rubbing her way down this leg, mirroring what she did with its sister except in reverse, ending with the same toe sucking and such when she reached her foot.

And after a few moments there, Victoria cleared her throat, pulled out her phone, and started to give Rachel some of the low shocks again while both of her now minty-fresh feet crushed her into the ground again.

Rachel moaned.

When the feet left, she stayed obediently on the floor, and Victoria make a gentle humming sound.

She cleared her throat again, and took a few seconds to recompose, placing her hands once again on the edge of the bed.

“Now … _rise_.”

She kept her tone sounding unaffected and commanding, even if Rachel could hear her breathing more heavily – both of which were pretty hot to her right now, and she easily obeyed, once again awkwardly getting up on her knees and looking up to Victoria.

Victoria’s hands came to her head, her nails dug in, and Victoria pushed her in between her thighs.

“Eat. Like your fucking life depends on it, slave.”

Rachel was so in the mindset her first thought was wondering if this counted as permission to look, but as Victoria kept pushing her closer and closer, there wasn’t really anywhere else her eyes could go, anyway.

And of course – the sight was so much better than Rachel remembered it, but maybe that’s just because she was aroused of her mind.

But even this was slightly new and fresh territory to her without the use of her hands.

Whatever.

Rachel dug in anyway, greedily consuming Victoria with her mouth and tongue and lips and all.

 

But as Victoria said – she wanted this to last for a while.

Rachel was in no rush, and needed time to familiarize herself with Victoria’s body, anyway.

So familiarize herself, she did.

 

Eventually, one of Victoria’s hands came to assist, while the other remained holding Rachel’s scalp and keeping her between her legs.

Rachel occasionally looked up, and honestly wasn’t sure which sight she enjoyed more, but damn did she enjoy being right here, right now.

Slowly but surely Victoria’s breathing got even heavier and her sounds more significant – she wasn’t as quiet as Rachel, but it took a hell of a lot more to get anything out to begin with.

Rachel had her own little tricks for spicing it up, too – teeth came into play and apparently even that wasn’t too far for Victoria – but she also used her face to rub and grind, even things like her nose, even if that spelled something of disaster as Victoria’s smell went all over her and basically became the only thing she could breathe in.

Which started to become something that Rachel didn’t dislike.

 

“ _Fuck_.”

 

It came out like a moan and it was desperately erotic to Rachel at this point, but Rachel was surprised when Victoria pulled her away.

That wasn’t her orgasm, was it?

It didn’t feel like an hour had passed.

Rachel looked up, a little confused, but Victoria was just catching her breath.

Eventually, she cleared her throat, shook her head, and looked back down at Rachel.

“ ** _Kneel_**.”

Her commanding tone was back, but now breathless in some way – and yeah, this was even more compelling than before.

As Victoria shoved her down, Rachel easily kneeled all the way down to the floor again, unsure of what Victoria’s plans were, but unable to disobey anymore.

Victoria panted for a bit.

“Start …”

She sucked in a harsh breath,

 

“Start all over again.”

 

Rachel blinked, but before any conscious thoughts even came, her head was automatically going to a foot, and she was automatically starting over again.

 

She wasn’t quite sure how long this lasted, but the cycle repeated more than once – with her kneeling, getting pressed into the ground, then having to slowly and agonizingly work her way back up Victoria’s leg, then down the other, before she could resume eating her out.

And each time, Rachel was less and less aware, less and less dignified, less and less thinking.

She became even more docile and into it as Victoria’s feet started to play with her groin during the process, giving her something to mindlessly rut against like a bitch in heat, and Rachel was only too happy to have that available.

The trips even gave her tongue something of a down time and allow this to last for much longer than she thought it would.

 

And yet.

 

It was over before Rachel realized it.

However much later it was, there was a point somewhere in there where Victoria tensed up and emitted a little squeak of a moan – a little ‘oh fuck’ – and then her thighs compressed the living hell out of Rachel’s face, which combined with her smell and her claws digging into her scalp was just tremendously satisfying.

Unlike Rachel’s orgasm, which she barely got to recover from before Victoria relentlessly assaulted her again, Victoria drew hers out for a while – yet Rachel wasn’t complaining, and was more than content to just … watch her.

Especially when she recovered enough to bring her feet back and let Rachel rut some more.

Eventually, though, Victoria relaxed and released Rachel’s head from both her knees and hands, and slowly relaxed back into the bed, placing her hands far back and leaning with it, looking up at the ceiling.

Rachel rested by placing her cheek on one of Victoria’s thighs and – affectionately now – rubbing idly.

This too lasted for a while, and this too Rachel simply enjoyed, and could enjoy for however long Victoria wanted.

But at some point, it ended, when Victoria sat herself up again with a groan and checked her phone.

 

“Hrmph. One and a half hours.”

 

Rachel blinked, and seriously couldn’t believe that much time had passed, even if she was starting to feel a bit exhausted.

As if on cue, Victoria sighed and stood up.

Rachel whined.

She didn’t want Victoria to go anywhere – she wanted her heat, she wanted to feel her legs rubbing against her, she wanted something to nuzzle into and give little licks and bites towards, and any thought about being annoyed or upset that that something was Victoria now were completely gone, at least for the moment.

Victoria just shook her head with a chuckle.

“… I guess you won’t need too much training on how to make a girl feel good. What a shock.”

It was surprisingly playful for Victoria, but Rachel’s mind wasn’t quite in the right gear to fully appreciate it, simply looking up at her instead.

Victoria stretched a bit.

“Well.”

She looked down at Rachel,

“Time to start your other training, then.”

Rachel whined again.

“M-mistress, please … I’m tired – can’t we relax on your bed?”

Victoria blinked and clearly had some shock to work through at the request, and it took her a few seconds before she formulated an answer, once again clearly hesitating on it.

“I – I am too, slave. But we both need to build up our stamina.”

Rachel huffed a bit.

“Afterwards?”

Somehow, the idea of being trained wasn’t all that awful-sounding right now, but Rachel definitely didn’t want to be alone after a session like this.

Once again, Victoria just blinked and had to think on her feet.

“Not on my bed.”

She crossed her arms.

But Rachel just kept looking up at her, unaware she was doing that thing with her eyes when she _really_ wanted Chloe to do something and she was being stubborn.

And Victoria groaned, looking away after a few seconds of the needy puppy dog gaze.

“Look, I’ll –“

She looked back down,

“- if you’re good during training, I’ll let you – I don’t know, let you relax your head on my lap before bed or something.”

Rachel blinked.

She wasn’t seriously expecting a compromise there – especially one that Victoria explicitly rejected earlier – but she wasn’t complaining, either.

Some time to just pant on Victoria’s lap after whatever she wanted to do to her sounded … really nice, now - but she didn’t want to _only_ just rest in Victoria’s lap.

She wanted … more.

She smiled, a bit.

“Will you, um, … touch, me?”

Victoria groaned more painfully this time, shaking her head.

“Don’t push your luck, slave.”

Rachel giggled a tired thing and awkwardly waddled until she was adjacent to Victoria and nuzzled into some part of one of her legs.

“Sorry, Mistress.”

Even if Victoria immediately grunted and stepped away, Rachel still desperately needed those little warmth moments, and kept her content for now.

Victoria kept her arms crossed.

 

“And that’s only if you’re _good_ , anyway. I expect you to really _try_ if you want that.”

 

Rachel still didn’t really like the idea of being trained, but at least with a carrot on the stick, she felt a lot more content with it.

She nodded.

 

“Yes, Mistress. I will.”

 

She looked up with a smile and meant it – even if it might’ve been the arousal or whatever talking.

Victoria cracked her fingers again and evened out her expression.

 

“Good. **_Kneel_**.”

 

Rachel obeyed, automatically, since for better or worse, her place was under Victoria’s feet, now.

It felt increasingly better, these days.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria trains Rachel.
> 
> Rachel fantasizes.

There was a special moment when Victoria’s foot landed on the back of Rachel’s head.

Not that this was new – by now, Victoria’s feet trampling her felt more normal than them not.

But it was something about the context – about potentially earning lap snuggling with Victoria, about her just keeping this incredibly hot and perfect commanding persona.

Rachel felt genuinely beneath this version of Victoria when her foot did what it did – like she legitimately deserved to having nothing but just one chance to pathetically earn an orgasm by rutting against her leg – like she legitimately deserved to be trained well past her normal fatigue.

She easily moaned when Victoria’s foot left her, and openly wanted it to return, now.

She briefly wondered how long that was going to last.

But Victoria gave her something else to think about, anyway.

 

“Up, slave. On your knees.”

 

Rachel easily obeyed without a single thought.

Her eyes went up to Victoria and she still appreciated the sight of this version of her – slightly affected by their play, a little heated, naked, yet commanding in all the right ways with her posture.

Victoria looked down at her with those arms crossed and just made a flat humming sound.

She looked around the room.

“Discipline is the most important part of being a slave.”

She looked back to Rachel.

“It’s what separates a slave from a mere submissive.”

She frowned.

“Your entire body and mind are trained to be physically different.”

Rachel’s mind wasn’t really in the mood to think about philosophy or roles or whatever – but Victoria gave a little more insight into her background with this little speech.

As Rachel was raised – a slave was simply a submissive role without rights.

But here – Victoria focused instead on something Rachel honestly didn’t even think that much about – routine, discipline.

Training.

She knew Victoria wasn’t looking for input, and besides, Rachel still wanted to be good for as long as she could – to potentially earn that sliver of affection from Victoria she just physically needed.

“Yes Mistress.”

Rachel’s eyes went down to Victoria’s feet.

“I am ready.”

Rachel – wasn’t, really – but that’s what her gut told her to say. In truth, she was still somewhat terrified of being a mindless sex drone at the end of this – another Courtney – but so long as Victoria gave her _enough_ , like being able to rest in her lap – well – she knew that wouldn’t happen.

So long as the pressure wasn’t constant, she wouldn’t break.

She was stronger than that.

Victoria hummed in that way she did and nodded.

“Good girl.”

Rachel wasn’t surprised that this sent a small shiver of excitement through her, but she was surprised how genuine Victoria sounded.

Well – sure – Rachel was legitimately being a good girl, here.

… and Victoria was recognizing that.

Victoria suddenly got down on her knees in front of Rachel and it made Rachel blink and her eyes go up.

Once again, Victoria being so close was not at all a novel idea but there was just – something was different, now.

Victoria’s eyes were down, looking at her body in a way that was probably ogling, but she didn’t have that pouted frown that was practically her trademark by now – her face was all neutral.

She uncrossed her arms to bring her hands down to Rachel’s thighs, which, of course, were closed, since that was the most natural way to kneel.

Victoria started to pry them open, unsurprisingly.

“Like I said before --”

She kept tugging them apart and what surprised Rachel the most was how slow Victoria was doing this – normally when she manipulated her body, it was cold and efficient.

Maybe out of fatigue or – whatever the reason – this was so much slower and gentler, and Rachel absolutely adored it, because she could feel Victoria’s warmth for longer.

Victoria’s eyes went up to Rachel’s.

“—keep your legs spread.”

She pushed them out to the point where Rachel was definitely spread and presenting, and it just wasn’t that comfortable.

Rachel was still willing to genuinely try and meet Victoria half way, though.

This wasn’t comfortable, but she could _kind of_ get behind the idea of being forced to do this habitually.

“Yes, Mistress.”

Victoria closed her eyes and amused herself with a little scoff before making her way around behind Rachel.

She watched her go, but looked straight ahead when Victoria’s hands connected with her back to push it forward in another pretty uncomfortable angle.

“And your back should be curved.”

Once she finished, Victoria got a bit closer, wrapping her arms around so that one of her hands could come to grope at an exposed nipple, while the other hand went down between her thighs to cup and hold her – possessively.

Rachel closed her eyes with a pleasant sigh.

“Yes … Mistress.”

Victoria’s attentions just felt plainly enjoyable, and the position was basically a kind of perverted hug, so Rachel could enjoy her warmth and closeness, too.

But – she was relaxing.

Inadvertently, she relaxed enough that her back and thighs started to retract, ever so slightly –

Both of Victoria’s hands immediately left her, rising up to come back down in a slap, and boy if that didn’t wake Rachel right the fuck up and emit a little pained groan, writhing.

Victoria unwrapped her arms and stood up.

“Any slave can get into the posture.”

She crossed her arms.

“But a good slave _stays_ in it.”

She let the thought hang, then walked around to Rachel’s front, only to lean over, uncross her arms, and force Rachel’s face up – not that it wasn’t already looking at her.

Victoria frowned, slightly.

“This is the training part of training.”

Her hand went to her own thigh and, she scoffed, realizing she was naked so of course she didn’t have her phone, and she released Rachel’s head to go back to the bed and pick up her phone.

She brandished it.

“Get into the posture, slave.”

Rachel sighed a bit, but – whatever.

She was still trying to be good.

She spread her legs almost as wide as she could and arched her back again, presenting in that manner that Victoria desired.

Victoria hummed.

“Now, you will stay in it for arbitrarily long periods of time.”

She tapped on her phone a little to give Rachel a small shock – the very worrying kind that was almost more pleasurable than painful.

Rachel couldn’t help but groan-moan a little and shiver – but that earned her a stronger shock that was obviously intended to force her back into the posture.

That was less fun, but Rachel still obliged.

Victoria sat down on her bed and crossed a leg over.

“At first, you will only have the distraction of whatever perverted shit your brain is thinking about, my feet, and the shocks.”

She frowned.

“But we will add more stuff, later.”

She shook her head a little.

“You will eventually be able to keep perfect posture while eating me out and being fucked harshly at the same time.”

Rachel blinked.

That was certainly more … intense than she was imagining.

Victoria looked to Rachel.

“But you have to learn to walk before you run.”

She gesticulated with the phone, a bit.

“Now. Stare at my feet.”

Rachel did, imagining them crushing her again.

Victoria brought the one foot she had crossed up back down and stretched a bit.

“And keep the posture.”

Rachel sighed very gently again.

 

“Yes, Mistress.”

 

With the little introduction out of the way, Rachel just stared at Victoria’s feet and tried to keep in the posture properly, as best as she could.

The main way she did this was she just simply did not allow herself to relax – everything was still a bit tensed up, which was kind of exhausting, but that’s probably the point of it.

With no real stimulation or entertainment – not even allowed to enjoy the sight of a naked Victoria – Rachel had to keep herself occupied lest she get too bored – and probably slip _intentionally_ to get a bit of stimulation from a shock.

This, as it turned out, wasn’t too hard to do – Rachel liked Victoria’s feet, she liked imaging what they might do to her later on, and she liked re-living what they had already done to her.

Stomping on her.

Literally getting her off.

The memory of humping her leg – and the subsequent immediate orgasm – was just kind of burned into her mind now, a permanent side thought when she thought about Victoria’s legs and feet.

This fantasizing was buoyed by the only real stimulation she was going to get – those shocks – since they were always low and never quite allowed her to slip out of arousal.

They also proved something of a test if she could keep still during them – usually not – resulting in another, more intense shock as punishment.

Rachel liked the small shocks but not the more intense ones, and she kind of hated how her mind automatically thought to try and control herself during the small ones just to avoid the bigger ones, but at the same time …

That conflict was just there, again.

Victoria could train her in whatever crazy kinky way she wanted to – make Rachel’s body respond with arousal or need to whatever – it was hard not see a little bit of fun in that.

The question mostly came down to whether or not Rachel trusted Victoria to use this power for good – for fun – or for bad, boring stuff – stuff that might _potentially_ cause Rachel to slip and lose a bit of herself in the monotony.

It would be fun if Victoria did everything she could to make Rachel’s body associate arousal with her feet – so much that she literally could not help herself.

It would not be fun if Victoria made her do a bunch of mindless stuff and judge her arbitrarily for some random quota of perfection.

And Rachel wasn’t really sure where this particular training fell, between that gradient of extremes she just made up.

This was almost mindless, but not quite.

Victoria intended to posture train her with a lot of stimulation, later – that would require a lot of conscious effort.

Victoria also unsubtly probed her into fantasizing about things by staring at her feet and occasionally giving her a tease-shock.

And then – there was the strictness, how Rachel could barely even move without earning a shock.

That part she disliked the most, but that was the whole point of the training, wasn’t it?

That Rachel would learn how to control herself and temper any temptations so she could stay like this perfectly, despite potentially being fucked and having to eat someone out?

She could – almost in real time – feel the effects of the training, and they were just getting started.

By the tenth or so pleasure-shock, Rachel was able to restrain her reaction enough to not get the other shock – and that almost a reward in of itself, since it made the experience just that much more enjoyable with less suck.

She was more aware of distractions that would cause her to slip and get shocked.

Those were harder to deal with – but even stopping one meant she got shocked less, which meant this was more enjoyable.

And while Rachel was trying to impress Victoria – to sleep in her lap maybe – she still felt such conflict about the entire concept of her being trained, whether or not she liked it, whether or not she even _should_.

 

Eventually she decided just one session was not going to be enough for her to know, and she tried to at least enjoy it as much as she could by forcing her thoughts more towards fantasies.

 

And while she couldn’t get too lost in them since she would lose posture, she could still kind of zone out while staring at Victoria’s feet.

All the incredibly sexual thoughts were of course there – it would be impossible right now for them to not be – but there was something else, too.

She didn’t want to just rut against Victoria’s leg – she wanted to give it affection, too, and to feel affection from it.

She did remember wanting to kiss various parts of the leg as she pleased Victoria, and decided against it at the time, but … she just really wanted something a bit less cold out of her.

More of these slower, gentler touches that Victoria had given very recently.

They were almost erotic in of themselves, especially when Victoria asserted her property by coming from behind and just holding her _like that_ , with Rachel both being totally unable to do anything about it and totally unwilling.

Rachel felt pretty comfortable thinking that so long as Victoria gave her some warmth – enough warmth – it would be a significant step towards making things seriously work, and keeping her fears of being a mindless drone at bay.

Since you don’t give a mindless sex drone affection.

You fuck it.

Rachel sighed gently.

 

At some point, Victoria finally stood up, after what had to have been hours of just watching Rachel and ensuring her posture was right.

 

“That’s enough for now. Time to move on to sex training.”

 

Rachel blinked a few times, her eyes mindlessly went up –

Only to receive a shock before she distantly remembered where her eyes were allowed to be –

Ugh.

 

“I don’t need sex training – Mistress.”

 

The word ‘Mistress’ didn’t come out as readily when Victoria wasn’t literally stomping her into the ground, which surely meant something to unpack at some point.

 

Still, she wasn’t done.

 

“I think me eating you out earlier proves that.”

 

It was playful, a little – especially since fantasizing about not just the feet but some affection from them reminded her of how a theoretical Chloe Mistress might work.

 

Victoria found it less amusing, scoffing in that way she did and rolling her eyes.

 

“You _are_ a good pussy licker, to the surprise of no one, but – no, slave.”

 

She placed one of her hands on her hip.

 

“It’s less technical skill and more stamina.”

 

She frowned a bit.

 

“You were getting tired after just one session.”

 

Rachel shrugged,

 

“As one tends to do after a couple hours of sex.”

 

Beat.

 

“Mistress.”

 

Victoria sighed, more wearily.

 

“Yes, slave. Hence why you need to be trained.”

 

She put her phone on the bed and went down underneath her bed to start fussing to find the particular gear she was looking for.

 

“You’ll need to be able to sustain sex for … at least the entire afternoon, for now.”

 

She paused in her search to look back to Rachel,

 

“And I see you’ve given up on earning any lap time. With all this complaining.”

 

Rachel blinked, sort of hurriedly looking towards then immediately away from Victoria again,

 

“N-no – no. I –“

 

She shook her head.

 

“I’ll obey, Mistress. I will. Sorry, Mistress.”

 

Victoria stared at her for a few more moments before seeing the plea as more genuine – since it was, this wasn’t meaningful objection from Rachel, more of teasing out Victoria’s thought processes.

 

Eventually, she was satisfied, and went back to rummaging.

 

“Very well.”

 

With that small crisis averted, Rachel sighed a small thing of relief and could unpack Victoria’s words a bit more.

 

Sex for the entire afternoon.

 

… that could be kind of fun, if it was with Chloe – or even better, Chloe and Max.

 

And – if Victoria played into her kinks well enough that it was six, unique hours of fun?

 

Rachel didn’t mind pushing her stamina for that sort of thing.

 

… especially if she could get Victoria to be a bit more affectionate.

 

If after hours of slowly making Victoria feel good, she did much the same to Rachel.

 

Now that these thoughts were coming without direct proximity to sex, Rachel had an easier time accepting them as legitimate.

 

She didn’t get to think _too_ long – though – soon Victoria got up again and started placing various things on the bed, and that’s about when Rachel’s thoughts went to how Victoria might train her to last longer.

 

Since it probably wasn’t going to be tying her up and lovingly fingering her for exactly that long – as much as she would enjoy something like that.

 

It would probably be something more … Victoria-y.

 

“It’s been a while since I got to use my fucking machine.”

 

Yes, like that.

 

Rachel sighed in some form of disappointment, since a toy or a machine was the most impersonal way to go about this, but, whatever.

 

“If you want it to fuck me instead of you, Mistress.”

 

Victoria nodded, making a content sound.

 

“I do.”

 

She hesitated, then looked back to Rachel.

 

“For now.”

 

Rachel blinked –

 

But Victoria didn’t give her time to process, patting at the bed.

 

“Up. Lay on my bed, slave.”

 

Rachel blinked again, but found herself relenting pretty quickly, starting to get up, and found that Victoria helped her onto the bed in the position she so desired.

 

Her hands weren’t cruel, just forceful, and there was something to enjoy in that too.

 

Either way, it wasn’t surprising when Victoria blindfolded Rachel, though Rachel did unconsciously whine when it came on since it once again denied her a naked Victoria or any benefits thereof.

 

“Shush. This is the part where you need to go _deep_ into your sexual fantasies, slave.”

 

Rachel just sighed.

 

“Yes, Mistress. Sorry, Mistress.”

 

Some other unsurprising additions came – something connected to her collar somehow, keeping her neck pretty stationary – Victoria’s hands pried her legs far apart and then connected something between her ankle cuffs to keep them there.

 

Some other additions were much more surprising, though – some alligator-style nipple clamps which were so surprising without being able to see them first and so uniquely enjoyable they got a small heated moan out of Rachel before she even knew it was happening.

 

Which, of course, only meant Victoria tugged on them a bit.

 

“Sex and pain are two sides of the same coin around me.”

 

Rachel bit her lip.

 

Victoria let the clamps go.

 

“So I’ll be alternating which parts of your body get pain and which get pleasure, slave.”

 

Rachel couldn’t see Victoria anymore, but it was quite easy to imagine her crossing her arms after that and smirking a bit.

 

“Now.”

 

Victoria’s hands were on Rachel’s thighs and Rachel couldn’t figure out why until she felt a dildo rather predictably entering her, and then Victoria adjusting it and the presumed machine until it had a better, more correct angle.

 

“Like I said, you had one chance to cum tonight, which you did manage to earn.”

 

There was a big but there, Rachel could tell, even while she was squirming around a bit to get used to all the simultaneous sensations her body was experiencing.

 

“But.”

 

Victoria – or the machine – took the dildo out, which earned a small sigh.

 

“You will have no such other chances. So – whenever you get close, you must tell me, and we will let the machine die down and you will calm down.”

 

Rachel blinked, even if that was useless.

 

And then she started squirming around, just a bit.

 

“Mistress – _please_. I -”

 

That earned a slap right to her groin which Rachel just couldn’t do anything about other than groan and squirm some more, but it did appropriately shut her up.

 

“No. I’ve already been generous tonight, slave. Now ...”

 

Victoria trailed that hand that had been on Rachel’s groin up her body, not touching with more than just the tip of her nails, before she grasped at Rachel’s cheeks – hard.

 

“ _Shut up._ ”

 

Rachel got a slap, not super forceful, but super effective at putting her back into the mood Victoria probably wanted,

 

“And obey.”

 

Rachel exhaled, heated.

 

“Yes, Mistress.”

 

Victoria then turned on the machine and – presumably – fucked off to go do whatever else she wanted to do, probably staying just near by enough to turn off the machine whenever Rachel would indicate as such.

 

The machine’s penetration was much less of a surprise this time, and its slow, predictable rhythm was fairly enjoyable.

 

Not that she could do anything about it, but she closed her eyes anyway and just thought about this training.

 

The easy thing to do would be to force her mind far away to thoughts as unrelated to sex as possible so that she’d go through the unfair process of slowly feeling an orgasm slip away from her as infrequently as possible – but.

 

There was a part of her – somewhere – deep, excited by that slap.

 

It wanted Victoria to not just deny her tonight, but maybe for the entire week, to keep pushing her sexually until Rachel was totally desperate for her touch – any touch.

 

Rachel definitely could not trust Victoria with thoughts that primal and things that required that much trust, but – as a fantasy …

 

… with some, perhaps theoretical version of Victoria, that would snuggle with her while she came down from it, gently teasing her about how many orgasms she had been denied …

 

Rachel emitted a shaky breath.

 

Victoria gave her a perfect excuse to fantasize, to let her mind go wild – so why not?

 

The more effort Rachel put into this, surely, the more it would amuse and appease Victoria – and make her think she was genuinely trying.

 

And at least this kind of training Rachel could easily find herself enjoying more regularly, since it was only one step removed from masturbation – and a step removed that was just frankly hot, since she had no control over how long this would last or in what position she had to be.

 

So Rachel just drifted away, keeping just enough of her around to know if she was getting too close, and fantasized.

 

\---

 

 

Rachel left her room, all ready to take on her day.

When she turned around to lock the door to her room, though, she felt a presence behind her.

That wasn’t too odd, but the silent nature of her guest was.

Whatever.

Rachel finished putting her keys away in her pockets and turned around with an expectant smile to see –

Victoria.

Victoria just … appearing like that wasn’t too odd for her, but her appearing specifically to talk to Rachel sure was.

Especially since she was just standing there.

Staring.

Her face was almost expressionless, except for the fact her resting expression read as a little bitchy.

Eventually, Rachel broke the sort of awkward silence,

“Hi, Vic, do you –“

Victoria took a step closer.

Her arms were crossed.

This was definitely getting into bizarre territory, and Rachel unconsciously looked away to the hallway to see if anyone else was here and – no, of course not, that’d be too easy.

“- I know you’re actually a submissive.”

Rachel blinked and slowly turned her head to face Victoria again.

There certainly was some truth to that but –

Rachel just laughed gently, inoffensively, shaking her head slightly.

“C’mon, stop being so silly, you know I –“

Victoria got even closer.

She raised one of her hands up from its crossed position on her arms, first showing it to Rachel, then moving it – confidently and surely – to her exposed neck.

For reasons that were obvious to them both, Rachel didn’t raise her hands up to resist.

As Victoria’s nails dug into her neck a bit, Rachel gulped, and her heart skipped a beat.

They just looked at each other.

After the brief squeeze, Victoria’s hand loosened, and instead the fingers delicately stroked at her neck.

“Don’t play games with me.”

Rachel just blinked and bit her lip.

Victoria then looked down to Rachel’s body in a way that was obviously ogling, but Rachel didn’t feel offended or – really do anything to stop this in the slightest.

“I know you’re submissive and I know you have _zero_ outlets for your urges …”

Rachel found herself breathing heavier than she intended to.

“N-no, I’m not …”

She couldn’t even finish the sentence.

Victoria then looked _right_ up and her hand came to grasp at Rachel’s chin, grasping harshly at her cheeks and forcing it way up.

She also got _close_ , pressing her front against Rachel’s, and using her second hand to play with the fabric of shirt nearest Rachel’s belly.

“No more talking.”

Victoria sort of shoved against her to emphasize.

Rachel nodded – as much as she could.

Victoria’s second hand went under into Rachel’s shorts for a brief but meaningful grope.

 

“Open your door.”

 

For some reason, there was just something compelling about Victoria’s words – about her proposition, an outlet – a way to explore an underexplored part of herself.

And, for some reason, when Victoria separated herself, Rachel immediately took to opening her door, heart racing a million miles an hour and breathing more than a little disturbed.

She might’ve even been blushing.

 

They walked inside together, close, and Victoria easily closed the door behind them.

 

Rachel hardly had the time to do much of anything before Victoria was behind her again, arms wrapping around to violate whatever boundaries she wanted to – though one arm tightly wrapped around her belly to keep her close and surrounded by Victoria’s warmth.

Rachel also got to experience her warmth by a Victoria suddenly close to her ear, whispering low into it.

“We’re going to make you do some acting …”

She nuzzled into the ear briefly,

“… you like acting, don’t you?”

Rachel closed her eyes and didn’t bite back a moan when Victoria’s fingers went towards more direct touch – but it was only a tease, and they would go back to just stroking at her exposed inner-thighs instead.

“… yeah.”

It felt like Victoria’s grip tightened even more, somehow, and she somehow managed to get closer.

“Then, in here … you’re not Rachel Amber …”

She bit at Rachel’s ear before breathing harshly into the bite mark,

“… you’re a newly-assigned submissive. Of no name or fortune.”

The fingers kept playing with her, and before Rachel knew it, her mouth was just kind of agape, being utilized for lots of short, shallow, rapid breaths.

 All the little bites, the touches, the way Victoria was all over her – it was really starting to get to her in a compelling way.

What better way to experience this side of her than engage in a bit of roleplay?

It seemed tailor-made for Rachel, and the fact Victoria was able to engage with it so easily made it a lot easier to trust her with this sort of stuff.

Rachel breathed in deep before slowly raising both of her hands to wrap along Victoria’s, in neither case to discourage the touch, merely to hold the other woman and feel even more of her warmth.

This was so crazy, but Rachel was 110% on board.

“Assigned to the prettiest, most popular girl on campus…”

Rachel’s voice didn’t come out in a way she recognized, all breathless.

Victoria didn’t miss a beat, in either accepting Rachel’s hands and incorporating them into the teasing, or in picking up on Rachel’s words and squeezing her again.

“Exactly.”

She rubbed her nose against Rachel’s ear again before delivering a few kisses down to the side of her neck and biting down on it hard enough to surely leave some sort of mark – and Rachel moaned – and Victoria’s fingers teased her some more.

But just as quickly as Victoria came behind her, she was suddenly gone, leaving Rachel more than a little needy and blinking her eyes open to see Victoria walking past her.

“Huh … wuh – wait –“

Rachel reached a hand out but Victoria stopped and turned to face her.

“Stay.”

Rachel breathed a bit heavily but obeyed all the same.

Victoria looked forward again.

“I’m going to go get ‘in character’.”

She entered Rachel’s closet, mindlessly picking out some clothes that were obviously and recognizably Rachel’s.

She spoke while she did this.

“I will give you a few minutes to do the same.”

Rachel just blinked, sort of uselessly and dumbly watching as Victoria effectively stole some of her clothes – trying to unpack, well, everything.

But Victoria didn’t take long since she knew what she wanted, and soon she was standing in front of Rachel, clothes on one arm and her hand on the other arm reaching out with her palm exposed to receive something.

“And let’s make the experience genuine. Give me everything in your pockets.”

Rachel stared at that hand and Victoria’s clear proposition – and her mind had an obvious answer, ‘no’, and it wasn’t even hard to think through …

But there was that other side of her, the same side that had been keeping her docile throughout this, and just about everything about this sudden turn of events excited that part of her in ways she hadn’t been excited – maybe in ever.

Instead of letting her brain win, Rachel did what she often did, and went with the thing her gut told her to do.

She stepped right in front of Victoria and took her hand into both of her own, compressing herself up against Victoria’s chest and looking down.

“If you promise me that we’ll go back to normal, outside.”

Victoria nodded, and though slightly awkward with the clothes, did bring her other arm around to sort of hug Rachel a bit.

“Yes. I promise.”

Rachel sighed heavily, but she definitely appreciated the small hug and the assurance that this trust wasn’t misplaced.

And it didn’t take long until she was giving up everything in her pockets.

It only sank in, though, when Victoria left the room and Rachel just had … nothing.

Exactly like a submissive – her dominant could determine what property she kept, and it wasn’t surprising if one decided a submissive didn’t need any.

It was surprisingly easy for Rachel to imagine what it would be like to turn over her wrist to see Victoria’s name appearing on it, along with her assigned submissive role …

She sighed gently, reaching an arm over to hug at herself and slowly slip into the mindset Victoria wanted out of her.

What would she have done were this legitimate?

If she really was just an average girl, suddenly given over in this incredibly intimate way to someone so significant?

She closed her eyes and imagined what that experience might be like.

The first thing that came to mind – joy. Happiness not in just finally getting her role, but getting matched with someone of such stature and status – and someone that could apparently excite her so effortlessly.

But then – maybe – a little anxious? Or maybe not – not anxious per se, but – a deep, driving desire to prove her worth in this bond? If it didn’t come from fortune or fame – it had to come from performance.

From submission.

A need to show that this wasn’t some kind of grand mistake, and she really would be a good submissive.

The headspace consumed her more readily than imagined – even if she always figured herself a good actor – and before she knew it, she was futzing around her room to make everything just so for her soon-to-be-owner.

Towel on the bed.

Everything all tidy.

Her closet – and all of her things inside – open for Victoria’s pleasure.

She even bothered to light some scented candles – even if the campus didn’t like her having any – to really set the mood of things, to really show what effort had gone into this.

She closed her curtains and allowed the brightness of the sun to color the room in the lazy, relaxed way she always enjoyed for intimate moments – then, off came her clothes.

While submissives had a lot more leeway than slaves in terms of their clothing … Rachel didn’t want to hide her body from Victoria.

She wanted it exposed, and she wanted Victoria to know she could take full advantage of that – so after they came off, she neatly folded them near the bed.

Right where she intended to kneel.

Before that, though, almost giddy with excitement now, she went back to her closet and find her toy box – which wasn’t too impressive, since she didn’t have sex in her room too often.

Or – at all – if this headspace version of her had much purchase.

Either way, she found what she wanted to in quick order, some handcuffs and a blindfold.

It was a little tricky to get everything lined up, but … Rachel was determined to show she had put some effort into this.

She got down on her knees next to her discarded clothes, breathed in deep, and put on the blindfold.

Her fingers were trembling with some measure of either adrenaline or excitement, but she still managed to cuff herself, though she kept her hands in front of herself for now.

Victoria could always restrain her how she wanted, if this didn’t suffice.

Then …

Quiet.

Rachel felt the keys to her cuffs in her hands and just soaked in the scents and the thoughts of what might happen – but she didn’t have to wait too long.

 

She heard her door opening.

 

Rachel hitched her breathing and – somehow – just couldn’t breathe for a few seconds, as if she was anxious or something.

The person who entered closed the door, then locked it, but didn’t say anything, instead just … quietly walking towards Rachel.

The unknown person stopped behind her.

Quiet.

“I guess you’re my new submissive, then.”

Rachel let out a tense breath.

That voice was obviously Victoria’s.

“Yes ma’am. I hope you find everything acceptable.”

Victoria hummed softly.

“Rise.”

Rachel blinked, but wasn’t about to resist – getting up was a bit awkward, but thankfully her bed was right there and she still could kind of use her hands since they were cuffed in front.

She placed the key down there before Victoria came up behind her again, once again wrapping her arms around.

Some tension that Rachel didn’t even know was in her body evaporated and she effortlessly melted into the increasingly-familiar grasp.

Victoria went to her ear again.

“I do.”

She kissed, tenderly, almost, at Rachel’s ear, and started very gently and slowly kissing down lower, lower, and lower.

Now, there was absolutely nothing to get in the way of Victoria’s lower hand playing with her in all the direct ways she desired, but so far, the touch was maddeningly teasing.

But – Victoria just didn’t stop.

She kissed up all and down Rachel’s neck, delivering what had to have been dozens of hickies along there, all the while gently teasing and playing with Rachel’s groin and thighs – and when it felt like she simply had no more space left to mark on one side of the neck, she simply moved to the other side and started the process all over.

And this – this overwhelming, impossible overdose of affection and gentle mix of the occasional stab of pain –

It spoke every word of every language Rachel ever knew.

Her head tilted back, her mouth went slack and wide, and every little gentle sound that her body thought to article came out with little resistance – the least she could do to encourage Victoria’s mouth and hands to continue and never stop.

But – just when Rachel got so relaxed she swore most of her weight was on Victoria –

Victoria suddenly tossed her, hard, onto the bed in front of them.

Rachel groaned but uselessly fell as there wasn’t a bone to resist.

Victoria placed her hands on Rachel’s waist, but did nothing else but continue to feel around her.

“Get your hands up.”

Rachel automatically squirmed her hands out from under her belly and exposed them for Victoria to do as she wished, and, predictably, she unlocked them and brought Rachel’s wrists to her back to relock them there.

And now – well – Rachel was well and truly helpless …

… but she didn’t care.

If Victoria could make her feel as good as she did a few seconds ago, there was no reason to even slightly distrust her now.

And – sure enough – Victoria slowly got on the bed and helped Rachel into what had to have been an even more intimate position than before, simply because now her hands couldn’t even _try_ to stop Victoria’s – not that they wanted to.

Rachel was placed on the little towel, then brought into Victoria’s arms – it felt like she was laying on her side and Rachel was on her back – Victoria settled in close to her ear and face like she seemed to enjoy doing.

Her hands still remained teasing, though.

Victoria nudged at her ear.

“As your dominant, I deserve to know every little fetish you have.”

Rachel shivered.

Victoria kissed at her ear.

“But … that’s a tall order. Let’s start with something simple.”

Victoria’s fingers _finally_ penetrated and Rachel about exploded, but was ultimately tethered by Victoria’s grasp around her and overall presence.

Still, she certainly made sounds that were – excited, exactly what Victoria wanted to hear.

“Like --- mn, what?”

Victoria simply smiled.

“Let’s edge you a bit. Get you used to my touch.”

She chuckled.

“It seems you’re a little touch-starved.”

Rachel really didn’t know what it was – maybe it was the little fantasy of everything really sinking its teeth into her – but she certainly felt needy for Victoria’s fingers, and easily squirmed for more of their attention.

“Mmmhhhh …”

Rachel suddenly looked to Victoria, even if she couldn’t see her.

“N-no, don’t just –“

She squirmed a little.

“- I don’t want to be teased a _little_. I want to be teased _a lot_.”

Victoria made a thoughtful sound.

“… I could certainly do that too.”

Rachel settled into the still-clothed Victoria, sort of grinding what part of self she could against her.

“Please, take it all, miss …”

Victoria just smiled, kissing at her again – though this time it had to be towards her hair and scalp, since Rachel had turned more into her.

“You’re even cuter than I imagined like this.”

Rachel smiled, feeling genuinely … good, proud of herself, like she had made her dominant happy.

Victoria gave her one more squeeze before Victoria re-adjusted her position so that her hand was in a more ideal position for fingering, and when Rachel had settled in all intimate to her again, she sighed deeply.

“Alright. Since you’re so eager … we’ll see how many times I can edge you before you need your aftercare.”

She kissed Rachel again.

“After 100, I will let you cum. If that takes a day, it takes a day … if we have to do this for a month, well …”

Rachel moaned, eagerly.

“… it takes a month.”

She then bit her lip and then surrendered maybe the last barrier of trust so she could well and truly enjoy this on the deep, primal level it existed at.

 

“Please fuck me, miss …”

 

Victoria did.

And Rachel moaned.

Eagerly – excitedly – quietly – but persistently, and with little care.

There was – really – only one tether back to reality.

One unfortunate thing she needed to keep track of as Victoria just made every inch of her body feel so amazing and warm and loved and sexy at the same time –

She was being edged, not fucked, which meant …

… eventually …

 

“F-fuck. I’m gonna’ cum.”

 

Victoria turned off the fucking machine and hummed approvingly, walking over to take off her blindfold.

 

And, regrettably, Rachel had to come crushing back to reality from her overwhelmingly amazing dream.

 

She was able to separate the reality from her fantasy, of course, but in the moment – she could feel this fictionalized version of Victoria so well.

 

And it was always such a harsh reminder of how different the two were … yet similar, at the same time.

 

This was now the fifth or so edge – Rachel had honestly lost track and intentionally didn’t dawdle too long in the real world in case she lost track of her fantasy – and there just wasn’t anything left in the gas tank anymore.

 

The entire day had been exhausting and this was especially so – even if fun, exciting.

 

So when Victoria turned around to go back to her seat and let Rachel recover, Rachel just whined.

 

Victoria hesitated and looked back.

 

“… what?”

 

Rachel panted a little, trying to recover her breathing and eventually sucked in a harsh breath to do just that.

 

“Please, Mistress …”

 

She panted some more,

 

“… I’m exhausted. Please - let me … rest in your lap. I’ve … done my best.”

 

She kept pleading with her eyes since honestly her voice was closer to something pathetic than anything convincing, so out of breath and fragile.

 

But she knew, for all the differences that the real world Victoria and her fantasy Victoria had …

 

… Victoria wasn’t going to let her break.

 

It took her a few moments of obvious consideration, but eventually Victoria sighed wearily and nodded.

 

“Fine. I suppose you’ve been about as good as I could have expected you to be.”

 

She turned around.

 

“And I _guess_ a deal is a deal.”

 

And for all the differences that the real world Victoria and her fantasy Victoria had …

 

She could still be tender when Rachel needed it.

 

The things holding Rachel in place came off with not too much effort, and after this horribly exhausting day, there wasn’t a much better place for Rachel to be than resting her forehead in Victoria’s lap as she sat in her computer chair and just typed the night away, probably doing homework or such.

 

And she sort of smiled, placing the smallest of kisses to Victoria’s leg before falling asleep.

 

There were so many differences between what her ideal Mistress was and Victoria.

 

But – somehow – someway – she knew the gap could be bridged.

 

Long after Rachel fell asleep in Victoria’s lap, Victoria sighed, looked down to her, and started to gently play with her hair.

Today was long and difficult, but …

She smiled, just barely, going back to her studies.

She felt like some real good progress had been made, even if there was a gnawing sensation around the periphery of her mind that she had already conceded things too far and already screwed up any potential chance of happiness.

But, in the moment, with Rachel obeying and trying earnestly, even standing up to Chloe for Victoria …

Fuck.

Maybe Rachel could sleep in her lap if she really needed to.

Victoria didn’t feel like kicking her out right now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel snoops in Victoria's room.
> 
> She finds something pretty odd, but endlessly fascinating.
> 
> Victoria and Rachel talk.
> 
> Victoria blindfolds Rachel with her panties.

Rachel woke up feeling pretty content and recharged.

When she looked around though –

She was in her room, not Victoria’s, and she was in her bed, not Victoria’s.  

She wasn’t … quite sure why she expected to be, and she wasn’t quite sure what to make of the feeling of being a little disappointed she wasn’t.

Of course, it made sense that Victoria wouldn’t suddenly want to snuggle tiredly in bed or something, but fuck if Rachel couldn’t picture it so well now – probably more-or-less as a direct result of her fantasizing about it.

She closed her eyes and thought about it a bit more.

Victoria was difficult, but … even after just two days, Rachel had some more hope.

There wasn’t any active resentment in the idea of submitting to her anymore, especially in the prowess Victoria exerted yesterday.

And maybe with enough effort, enough genuine submission, she could get Victoria to come around, to give her what she needed.

Maybe even sort of like how her idealized version of this bond worked.

 

But there was an important difference in her fantasies:

Rachel was allowed to still be herself outside of the sex.

 

Yes, she would eagerly, wantonly allow Victoria to control every inch of her sex life – but outside of that – she still had everything she wanted to do with the rest of her life.

She sighed.

This might’ve been pretty fun, actually, if they weren’t full-time.

If Victoria could steal her away for a couple of days for just a bunch of outrageously kinky sex and then they could go do their own things for a while.

But there were other thoughts, too.

In as much as Rachel never imagined or actively fantasized about herself being a slave, she didn’t … hate it, or anything.

She certainly wouldn’t have imagined herself as Victoria’s constant footstool, with literally nothing to do but worship her feet and get progressively more and more aroused and flustered throughout the day, and yet – she enjoyed it.

What else might she find that she actually enjoys, even if simply because Victoria can _force_ it upon her?

Even the training wasn’t quite as bad as she was imagining, and not nearly as thoughtless – in fact she spent most of it thinking a _lot_ , openly fantasizing …

Maybe her future was somewhere in the middle.

Not quite a full-time slave, but not quite what she imagined the rest of her life to be.

Rachel then frowned a little and shook her head.

No.

How distasteful an idea, almost pungent.

Rachel had a clear vision and a strong goal for what she wanted her life to be and what she wanted to do with it.

It had certain objectives to fulfill.

It had certain meaning to obtain.

It was beyond absurd to think she would drop all of that just to have some awesome sex.

She fully accepted that some parts of her were slavish and enjoyed doing the things a slave did, but not _all_ parts of her were, and not all of them could be satisfied with Victoria’s control.

Victoria simply needed to make more concessions.

There just wasn’t any getting around that.

 

Rachel eventually got up to start her day, feeling resolved.

 

However – she immediately ran into a problem.

Her hands were still restrained behind her.

This was fine enough when Victoria was around, since she could be her hands for her, but … without her …

Rachel walked up to her door with a frown.

Well – she wasn’t just going to sit here and wait for Victoria to pluck her out of the room, she was up now and wanted to get things going.

She quickly ruled out trying to use her mouth or feet to get the door open – maybe if she still had a chair, she could awkwardly get the door open with her feet, but she didn’t even have that to her name anymore.

Well, her hands weren’t completely useless, just in a really awkward place.

She could still open and close them.

Which, actually kind of ruined some of the kink element of it, but whatever, she was still _mostly_ helpless.

Rachel turned around and, at first, leaned over, but found this was silly and awkward with the entire upper half of her body in the way of the door.

After entirely too many awkward seconds of her trying various ways to lean and reach it, she eventually just sighed and did a half-squat to physically lower herself, and finally, found a way that worked well enough to let her open the door.

That was an enormous faff, but Rachel felt weirdly proud of herself for finding a way to make it work.

Some not entirely unwanted thoughts came about what other sort of restrictions Victoria might place on her, and how Rachel might find ways to yet overcome it, but Rachel shook her head free of them for now.

Instead, she walked over to Victoria’s door and briefly considered knocking, but –

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Victoria had fucked her, several times.

That boundary did not exist anymore.

Even if Victoria didn’t give her any _explicit_ permission, Rachel still felt just fine doing the same awkward door-squat thing to get it open and was somewhat surprised when the door yielded.

She was expecting it to be locked.

Maybe … Victoria left it open for her?

No – probably not.

Rachel huffed a bit as she pushed the door open.

Victoria probably just stepped out really quick and didn’t think to lock her door for such a small occasion.

 

Sure enough, Victoria’s room contained no Victorias.

 

Rachel hummed flatly.

It didn’t feel particularly violating to walk inside and close the door behind her – which she at least she could just do that with a foot and marginal effort.

The room had a different feeling when she was standing up, which she suddenly realized was not how most of her time in here was like.

What other places might she only experience in that colored, slavish way?

She hummed again and walked to Victoria’s bed to sit down on the edge – where Victoria liked to.

It was surprising when it felt a little weird, almost kind of jarring, since she just very obviously placed herself in Victoria’s role.

Despite the literal symbolism of literally placing herself where Victoria literally used to be, it was still hard to imagine Victoria in the role Rachel usually occupied here – on the floor, needy, being trained.

She could imagine someone like Max, or maybe even Chloe there, but …

She wasn’t really sure she wanted to.

Rachel had squarely considered herself a dominant before all of this, but she was realizing that perception was starting to shift, somewhat.

It was much easier to imagine herself kneeling down there to tend to Victoria or Chloe – hell, maybe even Max or another slave.

That all earned a thoughtful hum, and she even thought about indulging in that now – getting down on her knees, waiting patiently and obediently for Victoria to return, maybe even in that stupid posture she liked so much.

She knew for a fact Victoria would not be expecting that, and thought it’d probably impress her.

But …

No.

Rachel shook her head.

The fantasy version of Victoria would’ve gotten that out of her, without much effort even, since someone like her or Chloe gave Rachel the parts and concessions she simply needed to completely and authentically enjoy being a submissive.

The real Victoria still had some learning to do.

No – Rachel was not going to spend the time patiently kneeling, even if she might enjoy doing so.

But how else would she then spend her time?

Hell - what time even was it, anyway?

Rachel stood back up and looked to Victoria’s clock and noticed it was much earlier than she expected.

… probably because she passed out way earlier than she normally did, after hours of completely exhausting sex.

She scoffed, amused, and continued to wonder about what to do.

With her current restraints, some activities seemed completely impossible, like using a computer, which Rachel couldn’t even begin to imagine how to make that work with this setup.

Which was a shame, since that’d be a perfect time waster.

… until Victoria would come home and get pissy at her.

Rachel sighed.

Well – what else?

Rachel remembered Victoria’s sex toy box thing, under her bed, and imagined there was probably a crapload of stuff she hadn’t even seen yet.

This one was less easy to rule out - surely, she could pull some stuff out with her feet, maybe even get down on the floor and crawl around there or something.

And – Rachel didn’t orgasm after all that teasing, last night.

She wasn’t jumping at the idea of sex, but she certainly wouldn’t mind it.

She was however less certain on Victoria’s reaction – would she be upset that Rachel was trying to masturbate, or find it somehow amusing or endearing?

Then there was the other side of it, in that she was thinking of sex enough _as-is_ and didn’t need to be indulging in that in what little free time she had.

Rachel mostly ruled this one out, too, but kept it in the back of her mind if Victoria kept up all this impossible teasing.

What else?

Well, that was all the known quantities.

Rachel just didn’t know her room super well.

… maybe she could change that.

If she was going to be spending literal hours in here it made reasonable sense to Rachel that she should at least know all the contours of Victoria’s room.

Especially if Victoria would make her do house servant things in addition to sex slave things.

She huffed a bit, momentarily unsure if she’d prefer that or not, but then decided to just start looking around.

The first obvious place to look – and the least violating to Victoria’s privacy, probably – was her closet.

Rachel had already gotten glances into it whenever Victoria changed.

Thankfully the closet’s doors were on rails so with a little of effort from her foot she could sort of force it open.

The first real surprise is that Rachel couldn’t see any of her old stuff – before she saw it shoved off in the corner, but Victoria apparently had gotten rid of even that.

That earned a small, defeated sigh, but whatever, clothes and such were superficial, and she could authentically enjoy the kink of not getting to wear them anymore.

The other stuff in Victoria’s closest was more-or-less as Rachel imagined it: lots of fancy, expensive clothes hung up and carefully organized by color.

She had a lot of fancy shoes in here too and some equally unsurprising photography equipment, which made Rachel recall her earlier conversation with Victoria about being her model.

… stuff like that would be important to making this work.

Maybe framing it in the same way as Victoria’s photography would give her leverage to pry out some other non-slave concessions.

And she _did_ say Rachel wasn’t just going to be a piece of meat.

Feeling a bit better, Rachel decided she probably wouldn’t find anything interesting or noteworthy in Victoria’s closet, at least not while Rachel theoretically had access to it, so the closet was closed again and she looked around.

Victoria had a vanity and a desk in her room, both of which seemed equally likely to contain interesting things.

Rachel went to the desk first and was presented with a problem in how to open her drawers and once again went through the process of ruling out her mouth or feet and deciding to use her hands, though she had to kneel all the way down to get low enough and use Victoria’s chair to get back up.

Even _more_ of a faff but the slight workout was somehow enjoyable all the same, still with that slightly rewarding feeling of figuring it out.

And another thought of potentially having to do that more often.

But Victoria did not strike her as the sentimental type, so Rachel was surprised when the first thing she saw in Victoria’s desk was a photo – a family one at that.

It was sitting at the top of a bunch of other random garbage she’d expect a school-going student to have available, but just immediately enthralling.

Rachel sat herself down on Victoria’s chair and scooted closer to the open drawer to get a better look at it.

… it was a pretty weird family photo.

Rachel frowned.

It contained two figures: a younger, and consequentially adorable Victoria, and a much older-looking man that Rachel assumed to be Victoria’s father, mostly due to familial resemblance.

The first thing Rachel really processed about it was a lack of a mother anywhere in here – was Victoria an only child? To a single parent, no less?

Rachel found herself feeling some sympathy if so, especially since the dynamic and energy between the two was the second thing Rachel really processed about this photo.

Victoria’s father was a tall, broad-shouldered man in a sharp suit and equally refined hair, and his prideful, wide posturing was almost cosmic in contrast to Victoria, who was small, self-contained, not fully looking at either him or the camera – her arms were crossed up just a bit too high in a way that Rachel sort of immediately recognized as the sort of thing Victoria did when she was nervous, like back at the center.

She did not look particularly comfortable, and he looked like he owned the room and everything in it – including her.

There was so much between their dynamic in this one photo Rachel was immediately consumed by it, her brain effortlessly adding it to her understanding of Victoria.

What would be like to be raised by this man?

To seemingly, not even enjoy being around him, during something that was apparently enough of a cause to take a photo?

There were other little curious details – such as Victoria’s hair being much longer, and some lapel pins on Victoria’s father that Rachel didn’t recognize – but Rachel was suddenly compelled to flip the photo around and see if there was a note on the back, or at least a date to place it, as if this photo was important enough for Victoria to keep, she surely must’ve had some thoughts about it.

That presented another annoying yet sort of fun challenge in get the photo out of the drawer, which Rachel was only too eager to take to – once again, ruling out her mouth and feet and quickly settling on some sort of awkward leaning to get to the photo –

The first effort had her hair annoyingly get in the way –

With a small huff she managed to shake it away and continue leaning down.

At least she didn’t need to get down on her knees or anything to get some purchase, and it was fairly straight forward to get the photo flipped around and placed on Victoria’s desk when she did.

The fun of overcoming the challenge was overshadowed by the curiosity of the photo, and like she assumed, there was indeed a note of sorts written on the back, in an overly-formal cursive writing that reminded Rachel more of her grandmother than anyone else –

 

_Mistress training. August 2011_

Even though the note was short, there was a lot for Rachel to unpack.

The date was the least surprising, since it would put Victoria at 16 or so, and … maybe even on her birthday?

Rachel knew a lot of birthdays but never found much of a reason to put to memory random Victoria trivia – until recently, anyway.

16 was about when Rachel started getting serious education from the center, and that’s about what Rachel imagined ‘training’ to be, but the phrasing was so deliberate to her ears – nothing at the center was ‘training’.

It didn’t even make _sense_ to train people for arbitrary roles since there was truly no way to predict what one would get, stereotypes aside.

But of course – people make assumptions – and clearly assumptions were made here, assuming Victoria to be a dominant – a Mistress even.

Rachel immediately wondered what would have happened if Victoria’s role was revealed to be submissive, or even a slave – let alone full-time.

Rachel had a feeling Mr. Chase wouldn’t be too accepting.

She kept her frown but sighed pretty wearily, closing her eyes.

None of this was terribly surprising, knowing the kind of person Victoria turned out to be so intimately, but it did add another layer of depth to Victoria and better helped to contextualize her actions – maybe not necessarily excuse them, but definitely explain them.

Everything about Victoria’s posture in that photo told Rachel she didn’t want what was imposed upon her.

And maybe, she didn’t have much of a choice.

It also inspired two simultaneously and deeply conflicting emotions – she felt quite a lot of sympathy for Victoria, for what her upbringing must’ve been like, for the sort of person Mr. Chase would have to have been for his own daughter to be uncomfortable in his arms and near his warmth, but she also felt a little bit of hope – since Rachel realized that _this_ must be the _thing_ that Victoria kept alluding to.

When she told Rachel there was more to it than her own personal opinion about what a slave was.

When she got nervous at the center.

When she flatly told Rachel in that cryptic way that she didn’t need the center for puppy play – even her spat with Chloe.

All of the pieces fitted so well together, suddenly, which meant Rachel now had a tangible goal to work towards.

 

She had to help Victoria, somehow, overcome this past of hers.

 

… Rachel had no freaking idea of how to do that, though, which was expressed with the most frustrated of sighs.

She could hardly talk Victoria down from fucking her all night without rest, how could she possibly even begin to chip away at this?

There was _no_ _way_ –

 

Victoria’s door suddenly opened, and Rachel suddenly blinked, realizing she’d been just stupidly staring at this photo –

There was _absolutely no way_ she’d be able to get back in the drawer in time –

Rachel immediately stood up and turned around to at least body-block the sight of the picture.

She gave the drawer a small nudge with her butt to close it.

It was an impulsive sort of thing, but so long as Rachel could delay Victoria figuring out about her snooping _a little bit_ , that might help control her reaction a lot.

She got a small surprise when she saw Victoria in a _completely_ different state from normal.

She was flustered and sweaty and in athletic clothes and mindlessly drinking out of a water bottle as she walked into her room.

More saliently though, her hair was a little messed up – when it never was – and her face had noticeably less makeup – when it never did.

Even when they showered, Rachel noticed Victoria avoiding her hair and face a few times specifically to prevent that.

… but it’s not like she had anything to hide.

There wasn’t anything wrong with how she looked.

Rachel had been quiet so as to not draw attention to herself and particularly not the photo behind her, but Victoria stopped pretty quickly, dead in her tracks, when she saw Rachel.

Victoria frowned a bit.

“You –“

She looked behind herself, to her door,

“- you got in here with your hands bound?”

She looked forward at Rachel again, still frowning a little, but not in a way that read as active annoyance to Rachel – more of just her usual look.

Rachel nodded, feeling slightly relieved, since this was a _much_ better conversation than one about her snooping.

She even smiled a bit.

“I’m resourceful.”

Victoria hummed flatly, habitually crossing her arms.

“Problem solving is a good trait for a slave to have.”

She looked off a bit to one of her walls.

“… if a bit annoying, since I was sure you’d be stuck in there.”

Weirdly, Rachel felt comfortable enough to be playful here, though maybe that was a mistake.

She smiled a bit wider.

“You’re going to have to try a lot harder than that to keep me in one place.”

Beat.

“Mistress.”

Victoria scoffed and shook her head tiredly, and Rachel realized she enjoyed getting that sort of reaction out of her.

She started walking towards her closet, seemingly not concerned with the fact Rachel was in her room anymore.

“Mmm. Dutifully noted.”

She started changing out of her athletic stuff and into just the small bit she wore to keep herself decent before the showers.

Rachel had a choice between staring at Victoria and enjoying the sight of her stripping, especially in this rare permutation of her, or maybe using the opportunity to put the photo back in the drawer.

Maybe if she sat down again it wouldn’t be too suspicious for her to lean a bit – or maybe her sitting down at all would be insulting to Victoria, with how frequently she insisted she kneel.

… maybe she could kneel.

Maybe even earn some brownie points.

But – no – the same conflict with her enthusiastically doing the slave stuff came back, even as a cloak for misdeeds, and … her gut told her that she _wanted_ Victoria to know, on some level, that Rachel _knew_ about this – that she couldn’t keep simply hiding it from her – that they were fucking soulmates and if she needed to _talk_ about something –

Even risking the definitely-punishment that would follow, Rachel took a step closer, potentially revealing the photo if Victoria squinted enough.

“Did you just come back from running?”

Victoria made a thoughtful sound, briefly looking back to Rachel.

“Look at my feet, not me, slave.”

Rachel huffed.

She was fine ignoring that rule for now, and almost kind of perversely curious how Victoria might punish her for infringing it.

But Victoria didn’t sound done.

She hesitated for a second in her stripping, but then resumed anyway, looking more towards her closet.

“Yes. I suppose if you’re my slave you ought to be pretty intimate with my schedule …”

She hummed.

“I run every day. 6:30 sharp. Keeps me fit.”

Rachel hummed approvingly.

“Sharp? That’s impressive. Especially with how hard you used to go at parties.”

Victoria scoffed, amused again.

“When you become a _professional_ partygoer …”

She slowly looked back to Rachel,

“… you learn how to do things regardless of how drunk or hungover you are.”

Rachel smiled.

“Is ‘professional partygoer’ a euphemism for ‘alcoholic’?”

Victoria rolled her eyes and just looked forward again.

“Look at my feet, slave.”

Rachel’s gut told her to say, ‘make me’, but she wasn’t … quite sure she felt comfortable enough with Victoria to flirt like that.

Plus, Victoria was apparently in a rare mood and willing to share stuff about herself, which Rachel had absolutely zero motivation to deter and _negative_ motivation to turn that towards sex – at least for now.

Rachel instead just took another step closer.

“Still, I admire the consistency …”

Her voice got a bit softer.

“It’s basically impossible to force Chloe into a schedule. Max is so forgetful, too.”

Of course – part of bonding with someone is making them interested in _you_ , too.

Rachel needed Victoria to be curious about her if this had any chance of working out long-term.

Victoria scoffed again, shaking her head.

“I don’t know or care about Tweedle-dee _or_ Tweedle-dum, slave.”

Damn it.

Well – it was worth a shot.

Rachel shook her head.

… though Rachel knew some gossip that contradicted that.

Gossip – god – she’d only been deprived of it of two days and it already felt like a year.

Focus.

Rachel took another step closer, now about halfway to her, while Victoria finished up changing.

“That’s not what people are saaaaaaying.”

Victoria just grunted flatly.

“People are idiots, who tell idiotic things to their idiotic friends.”

She turned to face Rachel, done with her dressing and walking towards the other side of her closet to dispose of her athletic clothes …

But she suddenly stopped, halfway to it.

Rachel thought to retort, but immediately recognized what Victoria did, looking back to the photo.

She could easily let that conversation die for this one.

Victoria frowned.

“What’s …”

She walked more briskly towards her desk, momentarily placing the clothes on her desk to pick up the photo.

Rachel did nothing to stop her, only turning to face the desk.

Victoria examined it for a few seconds, flipped it over, looked at it again in a lingering way, then she flatly put the photo down onto her desk.

“You’ve been snooping.”

Rachel hummed flatly.

“I went on a fact-finding mission, sure.”

Victoria was not amused, putting the photo away and sort of forcefully closing the drawer.

“Not funny.”

Rachel shrugged,

“My audience is regularly unreceptive.”

Victoria just sighed, a little annoyed and weary.

“And my patience is often tested.”

Rachel didn’t have a retort, and Victoria just walked up to her, grasping her by the chin in that way she did – claws and all – forcing her head up.

Rachel basically didn’t have any issues with her doing this anymore, and knowingly even fantasized about her doing it.

She even closed her eyes to sort of lean into enjoying it more.

Victoria tapped her cheeks in a regular sort of pattern, like drumming.

“Hmmm. What to do, what to do …”

Rachel sighed contently.

“You could start by telling me about that picture.”

Beat.

“Mistress.”

Victoria scoffed.

“I meant how to punish you.”

Rachel huffed.

“I know. But –“

She opened her eyes, now herself frowning a bit.

“- Do you really want to disincentivize me from learning more about you?”

Victoria hesitated, then frowned a bit more.

“It wouldn’t be a punishment for _that_ – it’d be for the snooping.”

Rachel just stared at her.

“Then punish me for the snooping or whatever and reward the curiosity.”

Victoria hesitated some more, clearly thinking about it.

“You’re not in any position to make demands of me, slave.”

Rachel sighed more wearily, rolling her eyes a little.

“It’s not a demand. It is but a humble request for my most dearest of Mistresses.”

That was a little sarcastic and playful, but when she saw Victoria just consider some more, Rachel decided on a different approach – something much more genuine.

She lowered her head, gently breaking out of Victoria’s grasp on her chin – but not to shake it away – instead to merely reposition it over her forehead so she could sort of rub at it affectionately –

“Please, Mistress. I’m trying to work with you.”

Rachel closed her eyes and did genuinely hope this would go over well.

And Victoria gave her this deeply weary sort of sigh, like it came from deep within her chest and required the entire upper half to propel it out of her, like lifting some sort of deeply entombed weight.

She got a bit softer, finally, allowing Rachel to do the little affectionate thing, though not feeding into it herself past just not removing her hand.

“You really want to know about what’s in that picture?”

Her voice was softer, too.

Rachel appreciated this Victoria, even if the differences were small.

Rachel then nodded a bit, though realized Victoria probably wouldn’t recognize that with the current position.

“Yes Mistress.”

These last two times, the word ‘Mistress’ came out easily, effortlessly, without delay or hesitation.

It was small, but Rachel was trying to be intentional about that to always remind Victoria about their give-and-take.

Eventually, Victoria lowered her hand, and Rachel missed the warmth, even if only experiencing it briefly and limply, righting herself to look at Victoria properly again.

Victoria’s face had softened up in the meanwhile, into a more neutral, less bitchy-looking expression, and of course her arms had once again crossed, since what else were they to do.

She was looking down, though, not at Rachel.

“I suppose you’ll find out about that sooner or later …”

She sighed again, shaking her head and looking up.

“I was expecting to have this conversation in a couple of months, when we visit them for winter vacation.”

Rachel blinked.

“’Them’? I only saw –“

Victoria shook her head again and silenced Rachel with a small grunt.

“- I know, I know.”

She looked plainly at Rachel.

“My father does not allow mom into the photos.”

Rachel sighed pretty wearily at this, unsure of quite sure how to take it.

That meant Victoria grew up with both her parents at least, right?

“But she’s still allowed to be – y’know – your mother, right?”

Victoria looked off to the side, and Rachel regretted the push when she saw her getting a little anxious again, since it probably meant unpleasant thoughts were summoned.

But – then the old Victoria was back, almost instantly, and she scoffed, and her face hardened up again, and she looked directly at Rachel again.

“As strict as I am, my father is worse. Put two and two together, slave.”

Rachel looked down, once again unsure where to go in this conversation.

She did feel some sympathy though and thought to communicate at least some of it.

“I’m sorry. I can’t imagine what that’s like.”

Victoria just scoffed again.

“You certainly will be sorry if we visit and you’re not _perfect_.”

Rachel of course didn’t like her sympathies being redirected in that frustrating stone-walling Victoria was so effortless at, but her words were pretty worrying and distracting and Rachel couldn’t not comment upon it.

She looked up and blinked.

“Wait – what?”

Victoria frowned.

“You heard me.”

She uncrossed her arms.

“Dad is going to take note of your training.”

She raised her hand up to grasp at Rachel’s chin again and Rachel closed her eyes again, sort of automatically.

Victoria just looked at her for a few moments.

“… and like I said, as strict as I am, he is much worse.”

There was no way those words weren’t deeply and uncomfortably worrying – but Rachel also saw something else – a ray of hope.

Visiting them would force the issue.

Victoria would probably have to choose between Rachel and her father and …

Rachel really needed her to choose _her_.

But – that was then, this was now.

And if Rachel was going to get Victoria to that point – well – they needed to bond a hell of a lot more.

… which probably necessarily meant more willing slavishness.

Rachel steeled herself.

“He won’t be disappointed.”

A bit of a lie, maybe, but a necessary one.

Victoria nodded, then smirked a bit.

“I know he won’t. I’ll make sure of it.”

She released Rachel’s chin and broke away, going to get her phone on her desk.

“Speaking of which. Your punishment.”

Rachel blinked her eyes open with a frown.

“Are you just going to shock me?”

Victoria did some tapping.

“Pretty much.”

Rachel huffed.

“That’s boring.”

Victoria shrugged,

“But effective.”

Rachel just sighed and walked up to Victoria.

“Look – Mistress.”

Victoria looked up, paused.

“Looking.”

Rachel hesitated on what to say, since it was hard to articulate exactly what she wanted.

And, moreover, how to phrase it to Victoria to be as convincing as possible, since this sort of felt like a moment.

She didn’t really like the shocks – at least beyond that low, almost teasing setting – and some part of her just did not want large chunks of her personality being trained away so effortlessly.

If Victoria kept shocking her whenever she expressed curiosity or whatever – well – that would eventually do _something_ to her mental state and that _something_ she just didn’t want to think about.

But she had another thought, in that maybe instead of training Rachel like an animal, she could be trained in another way, that would simply be more fun.

And, importantly, it would be something that Rachel could apparently enjoy.

But again, framing it to Victoria’s ears …

Rachel huffed.

“Shocking me won’t get you what you want.”

Victoria blinked.

“I believe you’re mistaken.”

She lowered her phone, looking at Rachel flatly.

“You won’t be able to help the chemicals in your brain forming the negative associations with behaviors I don’t want.”

Rachel huffed again.

“No, but I’ll be fully aware that they exist and actively work to ensure they won’t have the effect you want.”

Victoria frowned.

“What are you saying?”

Rachel shook her head,

“That this isn’t the way to train me.”

Victoria rolled her eyes.

“We’ll see about that.”

Ugh.

Rachel couldn’t express any more frustration outwardly, but it sure was annoying to talk to Victoria when she was being a wall like this.

She really needed to figure out a way around it, to get her back to being at least marginally considerate and soft, especially if they had any chance of bonding more.

The times Victoria gave her the most usually coincided with Rachel being more vulnerable or affectionate.

Maybe that was the approach to take here.

Rachel refocused herself and tried to calm down from the frustration with a sigh.

She closed her eyes.

“Please, Mistress, I’m trying to make this more fun for the both of us.”

She opened them to see Victoria just staring at her in that way she did.

“This isn’t about fun.”

Victoria was stern, but Rachel still felt she was … convincible.

She just needed more pushing.

Rachel fully walked up to her now, deploying perhaps the last trick she had to get Victoria to stop being so cold – giving her some warmth.

Rachel easily closed her eyes and – without asking – nuzzled into that spot around Victoria’s shoulder and neck, just gently breathing against it for a few seconds.

She wasn’t surprised when Victoria just basically froze up, stiff and unfeeling, but so long as she could feel the affection, Rachel didn’t need it returned quite yet.

She just allowed her to understand that for a few moments before gently turning her head to look up.

“… but it can be.”

Victoria looked far off and away, arms rather awkwardly crossed and one of her free hands supporting her chin.

The lack of her rather usual stern response inspired more hope while she clearly considered.

Eventually, Victoria shook her head a little.

“… I need you to be perfect. It’s not an option …”

Rachel smiled at the gentler tone, since it felt like she could talk to this Victoria.

She nuzzled at the neck for a few seconds before continuing.

“… and I’ll try my best to be perfect …”

That felt pretty weird to say – but it wasn’t wrong.

She huffed a bit against the neck.

“… just listen to me when I tell you certain things …”

The neck got a little kiss and Rachel relished Victoria’s small tensing-and-untensing, clearly not expecting it and being surprised by it a little.

Rachel still wasn’t done.

She looked down to her neck.

“… and right now, I’m telling you that I want – _need_ \- my punishments to be more creative than just the shocking.”

Rachel’s eyes went up, but she remained close.

Victoria just sighed a weary, heavy thing.

She lowered the hand that had been at her chin, still looking away to some random part of her room.

“… what did you have in mind?”

Rachel continued to just smile, smile, smile, sighing contently and turning around so slot herself in Victoria’s front, to invite the little possessive hold she sometimes did.

She closed her eyes and just tried to enjoy Victoria’s warmth.

“You’re the Mistress. You can do whatever you want to my body.”

Victoria, eventually, started to accept Rachel’s presence in her front, slowly uncrossing her arms to do that possessive hold – one arm across her chest, one between her legs.

It was a position that Rachel was now all-too-willing to embrace and enjoy, which she easily did now that Victoria was warming up to her a little.

Another happy sigh came out.

“But if you don’t want me to snoop … make it harder for me to snoop.”

Victoria hummed thoughtfully, again.

Her hands very slowly went to Rachel’s hands, grasping tightly at the wrists in a way that just felt plainly enjoyable at this point.

“I suppose there’s still more I can do to your hands to make you genuinely helpless …”

There was just – something, something about the way Victoria was being softer, something about the way she phrased things, something that reminded her of her dream version of Victoria.

That something allowed something else to click in Rachel’s mind and she simply closed her eyes, content.

“… don’t keep me in suspense or anything, Mistress.”

Victoria did her little chuckle and Rachel felt that same rewarding feeling she did when she made dream Victoria happy.

Victoria squeezed her wrists for a few seconds.

“Mmmmmmmn.”

She sounded pretty content, too, which just made Rachel more comfortable and relaxed.

Victoria just held the humming for a few seconds, then her voice got lower.

“Anticipation is part of the fun, slave.”

It wasn’t quite like dream Victoria – less flirty, not in her ear or anything – but the general gist of it still spoke directly to Rachel in all the right ways.

“Then give me something to think about, Mistress.”

She pushed back into Victoria just a bit – meaningfully.

Victoria chuckled again and removed her hands, seemingly to walk away.

Rachel suppressed a small whine since she knew Victoria was probably going to get some equipment – and when her eyes opened and she saw Victoria catwalking over to her bed, she wasn’t even remotely surprised.

Victoria paused before kneeling, looking back to Rachel, and smirking a bit.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Rachel smirked a bit herself and effortlessly watched Victoria get down to get whatever it was she was after, and it didn’t take her long to find some black leather things –

Victoria was mindful that Rachel was looking, though, and hid them behind her back as she stood up, once again purposefully walking seductively to Rachel.

“You’ll be _completely_ helpless with these on.”

Rachel sighed contently again, closing her eyes and letting Victoria just come up behind her and apply the new restraints to her hands, which she had neither the ability nor the will to resist.

They weren’t quite like gloves whatever they were – they forced her hands closed, into a fist – a tight one, at that.

The material around her hands was at least smooth.

Rachel unconsciously moved herself back, trying to find Victoria’s front again as an anchor point.

“What are they?”

Victoria chuckled, bringing her hands down to Rachel’s sides, accepting her into her front, and probably just smirking.

“Puppy gloves. You have some adorable, but completely useless, paws, now.”

Rachel moved her body around in subtle ways to just get more of Victoria – grind more against her, feel more of her hands, whatever, and she made quite the content sound at the news.

“Woe is me.”

Rachel smiled,

“I’m sure I’ll find some use for them …”

Rachel tried, but genuinely couldn’t move her hands at all in the new-found restraints, meaning that small bit of freedom she had before was genuinely gone.

It sent a shiver through her spine.

This might’ve genuinely kept her in her room, reliant upon Victoria’s whim …

But Rachel’s mind went elsewhere, to maybe getting down and using her feet sort of like hands.

Or maybe even her mouth, though that seemed the least attractive option.

Fuck.

She was so into this – getting restrained, having to think of ways around it just to do her tasks.

Rachel _really_ wanted Victoria to play with her, now, trying even harder to get more attention from those often-teasing hands.

Before she could even say or do anything, though, Victoria left her again, and this time when Rachel’s eyes opened, she did have her little needy whine expressed so breathlessly.

Victoria was moving to her desk this time, though did pause and look back curiously at Rachel.

“Just because I put puppy paws on you doesn’t make you a dog, slave.”

It was mostly amused, though, and Victoria fully turned around to smirk and cross her arms again.

Rachel thoughtlessly walked up to Victoria and tried to slot herself into her neck again, trying to communicate her neediness though her physical actions.

“Wouldn’t you like that?”

She kissed her neck.

“If I was your little puppy slave.”

Rachel closed her eyes to imagine it, and it wasn’t hard to in the mindset she was in.

If there were a lot of difficulties now, there would have to be infinitely more with that sort of gear on her – literally unable to stand, or maybe even talk.

She legitimately wouldn’t be able to even _try_ to open her door – there just wouldn’t have been any options, period.

She wasn’t sure if she preferred that or not.

Victoria then scoffed again, though did accept Rachel into her front, sort of awkwardly uncrossing her arms to rub at her sides again in a way that just wasn’t satisfying enough right now.

“You’re so into this it’s not even funny.”

Rachel hummed contently, nuzzling at the spot she had just kissed.

“Are you complaining …? Mistress.”

Victoria shook her head.

“Not quite.”

She hesitated.

“It just …”

Rachel made a thoughtful sound, looking up to her, but Victoria was just looking off and away again, lips pursed finely and seemingly in thought.

Victoria either didn’t hear or didn’t care about Rachel’s little noise so she had to nudge at Victoria’s chin a little with her forehead, which did finally get her looking down at Rachel thoughtfully.

“Nothing. Nevermind.”

Despite Rachel’s mood, the usual Victoria defensiveness did cause her to sigh wearily.

Rachel plainly looked at Victoria.

“I literally just admitted to enjoying you punishing me like this.”

She frowned very slightly.

“I think I can hear whatever is on your mind.”

Victoria frowned a bit, too, looking off once again.

“Fine. Fine fine – fine.”

She looked down to Rachel, evening out her expression, and Rachel was only too eager to reward that with her own face returning to its more content look.

It still took Victoria a few seconds to apparently convince herself to continue, but she did.

“I was just going to say it’s – weird. You being like this.”

She looked off again, sighing a bit.

“It takes some getting used to.”

Rachel couldn’t help but smile warmly at this – one, for Victoria revealing more of herself like that, and two, for how silly and inconsequential the thing was that she was trying to hide.

She looked down to Victoria’s neck, kissed it again, and was only slightly disappointed when she didn’t do the adorable thing of tensing up briefly in small shock that she had been kissed.

“So long as you listen to me sometimes …”

Rachel let the thought hang for a few seconds before she looked again to Victoria, fully all the way this time – separating just enough to look at her more squarely in the eye, though she still had to look up from height difference.

“… then you should expect to get used to it.”

She smiled, and …

Maybe wanted to kiss Victoria there?

Right on the lips?

The impulse was there to seal the deal, as it were.

Victoria blinked and hesitated and – yeah, fuck it.

Rachel closed her eyes again, leaned forward and tilted her head just so and –

 

Victoria pushed her away.

 

“No, no – no no no no.”

 

Rachel blinked her eyes open and of course had to feel some disappointment from the simple act of being rejected, but she was more curious about Victoria’s reaction, since it was unusual.

Maybe not for her, but, whatever.

Victoria turned to the side, crossing her arms over and once again resting her head in her hands, just shaking her head a bit.

“No. No. No.”

She plainly looked to Rachel,

“No kissing that’s – no.”

She frowned.

“No.”

Her words were clearly jittery and anxious and –

Rachel sighed, a bit.

“Sorry. It was a dumb horny thought, I guess.”

Victoria just stared at her, tapping her foot, clearly breathing a bit too heavily.

But after a second or two – she did that thing she always did – the old Victoria came back, reclaiming the body as she quickly regained her composure, looked back to Rachel evenly, and even calmly.

She cleared her throat.

“You will not kiss me on the lips.”

She looked away.

“Ever.”

Rachel sighed some more.

“Do we have to go through this _again_?”

Victoria looked at her again.

“Look I’m –“

She uncrossed her arms, placing one hand on her waist and allowing the other to just fall.

“- I’m already giving you way too much.”

She frowned.

“You want me to listen to you sometimes? Listen to me sometimes.”

She shook her head.

“No kissing.”

Rachel thought to sigh again, but really, this should have been predictable with all of Victoria’s constipations, and this was easily something she could let go for now, since that urge to kiss Victoria was not at all romantic in nature, and probably wouldn’t have even remotely occurred if they didn’t have that genuine talk and Rachel wasn’t literally getting off.

“Fine. No kissing Mistress on the lips.”

She rolled her eyes.

“I’m sure you don’t want to taste your own feet, anyway.”

Despite it all, that did earn the smallest of amused scoffs from Victoria, and the barest of small smiles.

It still made Rachel feel good to get that kind of reaction out of her, even if muted.

Victoria shook her head.

“Quite. **_Anyway_**.”

She then turned around to start rummaging through her clothes that she had momentarily placed there while she was stunned by the photo – the athletic clothes.

The _used_ athletic clothes.

She pulled out a pair of panties, briefly raised them as if to draw Rachel’s attention to them and – yeah, she didn’t need any encouragement to.

Victoria slowly and seductively walked back to Rachel, and if the goal was to reset the mood, Rachel was more than willing to play ball, still eyeing them as she got closer and wondering what the deal was.

Victoria just smirked as she walked back, though, taking her time.

“Now that I know you like that sort of thing …”

She stopped in front of Rachel, running one of her hands up and down Rachel’s front, and she of course did everything she could to get more out of it to various levels of success.

Victoria let the thought hang.

Rachel, genuinely, didn’t mind her knowing that she enjoyed that – especially if she started to change her behavior to play into it more.

After a pregnant second or two, Victoria continued, keeping the panties about waist high and visible to be looked at.

“… we ought to punish you for not looking at my feet as you should.”

Rachel huffed.

“Feel free to – but you’re going to have to do that a lot for it to stick.”

Beat.

“Mistress.”

Victoria laughed gently, raising the panties up and – using them as a sort of blindfold, placing them on Rachel upside down and all.

It wasn’t quite as effective due to the fabric being so thin, but it was black and certainly stripped the fine details from Rachel’s world.

Victoria then –

She got close.

Like she did earlier, when she was punishing Rachel for shaking her head free.

One hand went to her groin and Rachel about exploded at the finally-direct touch, but Victoria was maddeningly incessant on controlling just how much Rachel could extract from it, and despite her body’s gyrations and twists, she got nothing more than exactly that.

But – her head got close, too.

To her ear.

“Will I?”

And her voice dropped down – deep.

Seductive.

Rachel closed her eyes and simply enjoyed Victoria being closer like this, though of course wanted more from her hand than it was willing to give right now.

Victoria continued.

“I think you would love nothing more than to be _forced_ to stare lustfully at them every waking moment of your life.”

Her fingers penetrated, and Rachel easily moaned, letting her mouth just stay open for convenience.

“Mmnnnn … Mistress.”

When the dream Victoria and the real thing intersected so closely, Rachel found her submissive mindset most easily.

It was hard to imagine by what way Victoria would accomplish this, but the idea …

Rachel could enjoy it.

Clearly – she was getting off while Victoria was literally fucking her.

Little moans came easily while she enjoyed those fingers – and Victoria’s words.

“How would you …?”

Victoria simply scoffed again, but didn’t move an inch or anything.

“I can think of a few ways …”

She settled down, slightly, almost resting herself on Rachel’s shoulder while she spoke into the ear.

“… eye-tracking software … maybe leashing your collar to my ankle …”

The fingers picked up.

So did Rachel’s sounds.

Victoria still wasn’t done.

“… maybe just stuffing you under my feet for hours. Days. Weeks.”

Rachel could fantasize everything so perfectly and easily in this setting – wantonly producing the sounds Victoria probably wanted to hear and directly allowing Victoria to control where her fantasies were going.

The fingers finally stopped, then, and Rachel did whine, but Victoria simply chuckled again, bringing her fingers up for Rachel to clean while she separated.

Rachel opened her eyes there and obediently cleaned.

Victoria still wasn’t done, though she did hesitate on this next bit, and her voice became softer, and less seductive.

“… but maybe I don’t want it to be forced.”

Rachel’s eyes sort of uselessly flicked to her away from the hands but she realized she couldn’t see much of anything so she had to emit an inquisitive humming sound.

She realized only now that she was actually pretty well blindfolded and had to rely on Victoria even more which – in her current state – was pretty arousing.

But Victoria made a curious thing, so Rachel was trying to pay attention to her, even though her own body wanted her to push for more stimulation.

There was also that other side of her that flatly told her she only deserved what stimulation Victoria wanted to give her, and it was pretty convincing right now.

Rachel just deserved to be a little needy right now.

Victoria hesitated a few more seconds before she sighed.

“I want you to _want_ my feet. More than anything else in your life. I want you to _want_ staring at them for hours, days, weeks …”

Rachel made a thoughtful exhale that sounded close to a moan.

In her mindset, there was exactly one way this would happen – like it happened in her dream version of Victoria.

Who knew exactly how to get the right behavior out of Rachel.

“Challenge me to, Mistress.”

Victoria blinked.

“What?”

Rachel walked up to her again to nuzzle into her front once more, finding it increasingly familiar and comfortable a place to be.

“Challenge me to stare at your feet like the foot slut I am for however long you want but –“

Her eyes flicked up – only to remind herself that she was blindfolded.

“… reward me if I succeed and punish me if I fail.”

She let Victoria consider, because that’s something she’d obviously do, and looked down uselessly to her neck again to briefly kiss it, since that was just something she did now apparently.

After a few seconds, Rachel added a bit more.

“The bigger the challenge, though, the bigger the reward.”

She sighed happily into the neck, closing her eyes again since they were not useful right now.

“That’s how you get the Rachel you want.”

She nuzzled into the neck, briefly, still letting this all marinate in Victoria’s head.

“Not shocking me like an animal.”

Rachel settled in and wildly appreciated one of Victoria’s hands coming to gently play with her groin in the intervening moments while Victoria considered, just sort of standing there and emptying out little heated excited sounds into Victoria’s neck.

Eventually, Victoria just made a flat sound.

“I’ll think about it.”

Rachel huffed a little, but that sounded better than a rejection – and Victoria was not done, soon removing herself from Rachel and doing … something.

Rachel whined of course but could do not much safely without her vision – certainly not without her hands, either.

She looked towards the indiscriminate blobs that she could see and roughly figured Victoria was walking around her room.

Victoria continued to talk.

“But that’s later.”

She looked to Rachel, though she couldn’t really see it.

“For now, though …”

Victoria went to her stuff, found herself a nice little leash, and hooked it on Rachel’s collar.

Not that Rachel could see any of that and could only deduce it after the fact when she felt a little tugging on her collar.

A tugging sensation she very much enjoyed, and easily followed.

Victoria continued.

 

“Follow, slave.”

 

She hummed, flatly.

 

“You’ve got a busy day ahead of you.”

 

She chuckled.

 

“You need to have every inch of my body memorized while blindfolded.”

 

Rachel hummed in a way that was similar to a moan, still following wherever the leash tugged, and especially enjoying the new restraints on her body.

 

“Yes Mistress.”


End file.
